


Adventures in her reach

by Forgiven_Starlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Eventual Relationships, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, class quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight
Summary: Personal point of view of a female au ra's journey after a long lost friend joins the fight once more. Feelings begin to grow deeper as she sees her comrade in a new light.*format overhaul in progress. Changes to minute details have occurred*
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Her Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began here.

It was an evening long awaited. Americ was finally holding up on his end of the deal on the dinner party. WoL sat across from the tall, deep voiced Elezen and idly conversed. WoL leaned into his words. The dark skinned, petite Au Ra tilted her head in understanding as she forked her next slice of braised lamb. Her battle garb had been newly cleaned and mended for the occasion. The pair continued their evening until suddenly a messenger came to collect them. The breathless man entered the chambers with all haste, provoking WoL to twitch for her bow. “Sir! WoL’s presence is required in house Fortemps on an urgent matter. A young girl has been gravely injured. She wishes to speak with you urgently. We are not sure she will survive.” The lad took a deep breath and bowed.

WoL’s face dropped. She quickly stood and shouldered her weapon. “My apologies ser Americ.”

Americ stood along with her. He fixed his sword to his belt as he spoke. “Please, do not apologize. Allow me to accompany you.”

The three hastily made their way to house Fortemps manor. Upon entry, WoL looked upon the scene. Thancred was standing idly to the side. Alphinaud was bent down, his face drawn up into a deeply worried expression. Tataru looked upon the girl with worry. WoL gazed upon the injured. She recognized her immediately. She had met her briefly once before nearly a year ago. Together they unlocked the secrets of the coils and Eorzea’s rebirth. It was Alisaie lain upon the couch. Her arm was bloodied from a piercing wound. Her body shook as she breathed unevenly. She softly groaned in pain with every other breath. It was almost as if she were screaming under her breath.

Thancred stepped closer to the Au Ra. He dropped his cool stance and crossed his arms. “I came across her whilst out scouting for the warriors of darkness. Little did I know, Alisaie was shadowing them on her own, albeit poorly. When she was discovered I intervened and helped her escape. We nearly made it to the Ishgardian border when they caught up with us and Alisaie took an arrow to the shoulder. We had already good made our escape before I realized the arrow had been poisoned.”

Alphinaud rose from his knees. His fingers gingerly brushed the fringe from his twin’s forehead. “Although the immediate danger has passed the poison yet lingers in her blood. There is naught to do but wait and hope. She is as dedicated to our cause as any scion, but most importantly, she is my sister. To be reunited with her only to lose her forever? Gods to even speak the words.” Alphinaud’s voice cracked. He turned back to face her, tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Americ spoke in a soothing voice. “Take heart master Alphinaud. She will be tended to by my most skilled chirurgeons. I will personally make sure of it.”

Alphinaud cleared his throat and looked to the taller Elezen. “You have my deepest thanks.”

Alisaie began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened. She strained to get up but could not muster the strength to get far. Her whole body was wrought with pain. She knew she did not have much time. Her voice was weak, scratchy. “W…wait! Warrior…WoL. Please, come…closer.”

WoL slipped over to her. She knelt down and gave the girl her absolute attention. Alphinaud stood right behind the Au Ra.

Alisaie choked out her words. Her heart raced from exertion. “The…warriors of darkness…are in league with the ascians. They…they make for Xelphatol to bring about Garuda’s summoning, and to kill her. Please, you must…stop…them…” Alisaie fell back unconscious. Her breathing remained uneven. Alphinaud gently placed his hand on hers and gave a light squeeze. He raised to his feet and looked to WoL. She nodded and looked to Americ. “Bare Mistress Leveilleur to the Infirmary immediately! She is to be treated as my personal charge! Thancred, it may be best if you go with her. Your insight as to how she was injured may help determine her treatment.” His voice was strong, commanding.

Thancred prepared to follow the healers that entered the room immediately after the commander beckoned them. He gave a quick wave to the Au Ra. “Be safe WoL.”

WoL nodded and grabbed Alphinaud’s shoulder. They had been together through much these past few moons. More oft than not, wordless gestures conveyed her point more accurately than words themselves. This time, he knew exactly what she meant.

Alphinaud looked up to the Au Ra with a look of determination. “I’m going. There is nothing for me to do here.”

WoL smiled and tilted her head. “She will be fine. She is strong.”

“That she is.”

Tataru absorbed all she could of the current situation. As everyone began to set about their own tasks, she raced to do her own. “I’ll go tell the others at once. Please, be safe everyone.”

The group immediately dispatched to Xelphatol and neutralized the threat. Garuda was stopped once more and the Ixal were left godless. The group made their way back to Ishgard. Alphinaud was pale with worry for his sister. WoL had never seen him this upset before. Even the day his actions nearly wiped the Scions off the map seemed to pale in comparison to now. Once they returned to Foundation, WoL and Alphinaud immediately came to the infirmary. Alphinaud quickly slipped into the room. Alisaie was awake and sitting up. She smiled as WoL entered the room. Tataru and Y’shtola parted so Alphinaud could see her. Alphinaud stopped short in front of her. His eyes quickly scanned over her, his healing instinct kicking in. “Alisaie! How are you feeling?”

The girl’s cheeks pinkened. She was embarrassed to have him fret over her like this. She shook her head. “Well enough brother, thanks to the kindness of our hosts. I was told you made for Xelphatol while I was still abed. I slept much better knowing that. Thank you.”

Alphinaud let out a breathy sigh of relief. “We took care of the area. I am glad to see you are doing fine.”

Y’shtola’s ears flicked. Her tail twitched in curiosity. “You were following the warriors of Darkness Alisaie. Why?”

The young Elezen bowed her head. “I had oft enjoyed tales of the Scions and their feats in my travels, but then I began hearing of another group slaying primals in the scion’s stead.”

Y’shtola raised her fingers to her chin. “Why do they do such a thing I wonder?”

Alisaie spoke with force. She knew the answer. “To bring about more powerful summons. They want the beast tribes to feel helpless.”

Alphinaud joined the Miqote in thought. “We will need to investigate the flow of crystals heading into the beast tribe areas. Mayhap we should consult with Urianger.” Alisaie’s face drew up in a short, but noticeable scowl. WoL noted her change in energy at the mention of the cryptic Elezen man.

Americ, eager to offer Ishgard’s aid joined in. “Allow me to investigate further into the Gnath’s supply. Though I must admit my knowledge in these things is lacking. If one of you could join me and enlighten me on the matter?”

Thancred smirked. With hands on his hips he spoke. “Allow me sir Americ. I have dealt with the Gnath before.”

Alphinaud briefly went over tasks in his head. He glanced around the room and smiled at how wonderful things were coming together. “Well that settles it then…”

Before Alphinaud could finish his thought, Alisaie interrupted. “I am coming too. And before you think to refuse know I am not the girl I once was. I will not be a burden. You have my word.” Alisaie seemed to look to WoL with her last sentence. WoL had no doubts that Alisaie would be just fine with them. Alphinaud on the other hand looked to have different plans.

Worry struck Alphinaud. “But Alisaie, you…”

Alisaie turned her gaze to her brother. She looked at him with a fiery gaze. She looked determined. Alphinaud had a mind to make her stay, but his want for her to stay melted away as he looked to have new resolve. Her dark blue eyes mirrored his own.

“You are more than welcome.”

Alisaie smiled. WoL had forgotten how much she resembled her brother, though she did appear different. Her look of resolve was strikingly similar to his. She noted a bit more stubbornness from the girl than with Alphinaud.

Tataru stayed silent, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal her prize. “Wait a minute! You can’t leave just yet. Not until you try on the new outfit I’ve prepared for you!”

The Scions shared glances and chuckled amongst themselves. Alphinaud had a nagging feeling that Tataru would dress them alike. Everyone exited the room to give Alisaie privacy. WoL heard Tataru ask if she would need help, but Alisaie denied it. WoL followed Alphinaud into the waiting room. He looked relieved, oddly happy. WoL reflected on her time With Alisaie. “It has been a long time since we have seen her.”

Alphinaud nodded. “Aye. After the coils I had not heard or seen anything of her whereabouts. I am sure that was quite by design. I am glad she came through. At least now with her here I can know she is safe.” Alphinaud had a tinge of fondness to his voice. Though they scarcely talked to each other about Alisaie, WoL knew he cared for her deeply and always worried for her safety.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as the newly garbed Elezen approached. WoL took in the details of her clothes as the girl stopped her gait. “Sorry to keep you all waiting. I am ready to depart when you are.” Alisaie was wearing an elegant tan leather coat with a black leather tail skirt flowing from one of her belts. Her white knee high boots paired well with the coat and short, black skirt. Her half of Adelphoi hung from the back of her belt. She looked stunning, beautiful. WoL felt her heart skip a beat.

Alphinaud smiled. “Ah, I was afraid Tataru had fashioned you a similar outfit. I am glad she did not.”

Alisaie crossed her arms. “Yes, as was I. Mother and father were always too fond of dressing us alike. Remember that time that girl of yours crept up behind me at the studium and said…”

Alphinaud panicked. He threw his arms up. “Alisaie please! She was not my…ahem…could we not have this conversation in front of WoL!”

Alisaie giggled. “Another time perhaps.”

Alisaie looked to WoL. Her deep blue eyes matched that of her brother’s, though Alisaie’s eyes seemed hardened. She was determined to fight for the realm on her own terms. WoL grinned at the young Elezen and bid the party to depart. Once the party made it to the waking sands, Alphinaud began consulting Urianger. The tall cloaked Elezen was as cryptic as ever, but Alisaie met him with hostility and guarded glances. This caught Alphinaud and WoL off guard. Urianger seemed to take it, though WoL noted a regretful sadness emanating from him. They got the information they needed and soon made for camp overlook. The kobold tribe were near ready to perform a summoning.

The group met with a young Kobold named Ga Bu. He was scared and worried. His parents had not returned from the depths of the craig since the night before. Upon entry, the group saw Ga Bu’s parents lay on the ground in a heap. Ga Bu in his grief accidently summoned Titan. The group made their escape with the enthralled kobold. Alisaie was greatly saddened by Ga Bu’s fate. The soldiers at the camp did not welcome the small beast with open arms, dooming him as law forbids beasts in thrall to live. Alphinaud got them to calm down and Alisaie did not let him out of her sight. WoL wandered around the camp until nightfall. She heard whispers and unpleasant words spoken about the small beast. Most were quelled when the energy for the primal extinguished and Titan dissipated into the heart of the craig. She had planned to return to the fire when she saw Alisaie leading Ga Bu away. She looked to Alphinaud, who was conversing with a soldier, and decided to follow her. Alisaie was sitting on the cliffs edge facing the floating Nymian ruins. Ga Bu was sitting next to her, his gaze fixed. Alisaie was looking to the sky when she heard the leaves behind her rustle beneath WoL’s feet.

Her body flinched and fear laced her voice. “Who goes there!?”

WoL came into the dull light of the crystals nearby. Her dark scaled and emerald green eyes shimmered in the light.

The Elezen loosed the tension in her frame. She breathed a small sigh of relief. “Oh, it’s you WoL. Forgive me for straying from the camp. He’s not exactly been welcomed. I thought a change of scenery might do him some good.”

WoL sat down next to Alisaie. She crossed her legs in front of her and leaned back on the palms of her hands. She inhaled deeply and looked to the sky. The air was cool and crisp. Stars glittered in the sky, and the floating city made for an amazing view.

Alisaie looked to the Au ra and turned her gaze skyward. “It’s so beautiful here. I have seen many things in my travels. I should be stronger for all my experiences, but my heart aches now more than ever. I have since lost counts of the petty crisis I was helpless to save. Some of the people I met, some of whom I even felt a kinship, I was too weak to save. I always wanted to see the land Grandfather gave his life to protect. But when I saw the bickering and greed of its petty powermongers I was driven to anger. I could not believe grandfather left us for this land…left me. I keep asking myself what it is all for. Why keep fighting if I am doomed to fail in the end. But as my grandfather once said to my father many years ago, to ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom, its indolence. We must all protect those we hold dear in the manner of one’s own choosing. We have to try do we not? Though it is one thing to try and another to do. There had been many times I faltered, but then I thought of my brother, of Urianger, and even you. Ah…pray, forgive me. This conversation has been very one sided has it not? Please, tell me of some of your adventures.”

WoL’s eyes widened. She was taken aback by the sudden request. She quite enjoyed hearing Alisaie’s voice. “Hmmm, where to begin. Alright, well there was the time we met with Krile outside of Idyllshire, the dravanian Hinterlands. Y’shtola mentioned that was an old Sharlayan settlement. Alphinaud said you two were born there. But, anyways Y’shtola introduced us only to find out Alphinaud already knew her. He looked so sheepish when we saw her approach, like all the wind had drained from his sails. I may have even heard him whimper in the slightest when she looked up and smiled at us. She attempted to regale a speech he gave when he first came to the studium, but Alphinaud nearly jumped out of his boots to stop her. I had never seen his face so drawn up in terror and embarrassment before. From there we consulted Master Matoya. She is quite blunt in her approach to things but having such wisdom will do that I suppose. She actually mistook Alphinaud for you, but that was quickly, and rather snarkily remedied. She did talk some sense into him when we found some rather distasteful news. She told us the path to peace is paved with the dead. Either walk it with your eyes open or naught at all. It was an experience.

Alisaie gave a small laugh at the though of her bone-headed brother. Her face softened when she though of her mentor. “Ah yes. Krile was our mentor at the studium. We both entered at only 11 summers old, the youngest to ever attend the studium in history. We learned many things in our stay there, heading straight for Eorzea when we graduated. Though, I can’t say I have any memory of the hinterlands. We fled when Alphinaud and I were just infants. I should like to meet master Matoya one day. It would not surprise me if Alphinaud’s recent maturation was from her sage guidance. I would never tell him this of course, but I sometimes catch myself thinking of him as an elder brother.” Alisaie gave a small sigh. She had originally vowed to keep that to herself. “The hopes and dreams of so many rest on your shoulders WoL. So long as the sun may rise we can but carry on.”

WoL placed a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder. Through the thin leather, she could feel bandages from the wound. Alisaie gave no indication of pain. “That we can indeed. I am so glad to finally have you at my side, Alisaie.” WoL gingerly removed her hand. The pair continued silently watching the stars twinkle past the floating city. Ga Bu looked around aimlessly in his thrall as the night went on. Alphinaud had been watching over Alisaie and WoL for quite some time. His recent excursions with Estinien improved his stealth. Part of their conversation brought a smile to his face, though it was unclear how much he actually heard. Alphinaud returned to camp to retire for the night. A short while after, Alisaie got up from her spot and stretched. She grabbed a hold of Ga Bu’s hand to lead him back. “Will you be coming?”

WoL thought for a moment. “In a bit. I would like to sit here for some time longer. You go on and get some rest. We have quite the journey ahead of us.”

Alisaie nodded and bid WoL good night. WoL looked amongst the stars and became lost in her thoughts. Alisaie shared very sensitive thoughts with her so easily. She was glad the Young Elezen trusted her after so little contact. She worried for Alisaie. Her heart ached at the possibility of her being harmed. Some early hours in the morning WoL finally came to her senses. She rose from her spot and headed to the camp’s quarters where she was informed by the quartermaster that Alphinaud and Alisaie turned in some time ago. Weary, WoL entered a room the soldiers set aside for her. She set her bow against the nearby pole and lay on her back. WoL reached her hand in the air, grasping as if to hold onto something, a stray thought, a memory. She fell asleep soon after. Her slumber uninterrupted by nightmares.

Sunrise came all too soon. WoL was awakened by the dull light shining through her cloth door and Alphinaud’s voice in the distance. WoL pulled on her bow and boots and exited the tent. Her eyes still clouded and unattuned to the light. She stretched and yawned, gaining Alphinaud’s attention in the process. He stopped and greeted the Au RA. “Ah, good morning my friend.“

WoL squinted and looked around. “Morning. I see you are all packed.”

Alphinaud smiled. He was ready to press on. “Ready to depart, though, have you seen Alisaie? She was up before I.”

WoL was interrupted by another long yawn. “You literally just watched me walk out of my dwelling. Do you think I have seen her?” That came out a bit meaner than she intended.

Alphinaud paled. “Perhaps not then.”

A storm seargent carrying a crate nearby overheard the exchange. He had just seen Alisaie a short while ago. He placed his items and spoke. “Master Alphinaud, did I here you were searching for your twin?”

The Elezen quickly turned to the man. “Yes. Have you seen her?”

He nodded. “Yes, she made her way with the young kobold to the main command.”

Alphinaud nodded to the man and looked to WoL. “Thank you. Let us be on our way then.”

WoL and Alphinaud met up with Alisaie. She left Ga Bu in the care of the Storm troops and bid her leave. Just as she began to turn, she swore she heard Ga Bu say something. Her heart was warmed. She knew there was hope that he could come back from his thrall.

The group headed onward. Their journey led them to many destinations in search of the Warriors of Darkness. Then came that fateful night. The warriors of Darkness were in Thanalan. The Scions made their way there and encountered a bloody scene. The beast men had been slain. The warriors emerged from the shadows, revealing themselves and their purpose. One loosed an arrow at Alphinaud. He quickly blocked with his carbuncle. The black mage targeted Alisaie in retaliation. Alisaie took a full hit from a fire blast. She flew backward and landed hard. WoL’s heart sank as she saw the blood dripping from her mouth. Alphinaud yelled her name, but being unable to drop battle stance could do no more. WoL was able to breathe again when she saw the young Elezen begin to rise.

“Have I not told you I am not the girl I once was?” Alisaie slowly rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked unphased. Her eyes glinted with fire. “My brother was always the clever one while my talents lay elsewhere.” Alisaie pulled out here grimoire and waved her hand over the pages ever so elegantly. She cast a summoning spell, pulling forth a great aethereal sword from the heart of the tome. With sword in hand she vowed to protect her comrades with all her might. WoL’s heart quickened at the display. With a smile of her own, she readied for battle. The group engaged in combat and quickly became overrun. One by one the warriors fettered WoL’s companions. When all hope was lost, Urianger appeared garbed in a dark cloak. He freed his companions and joined the battle much to Alisaie’s surprise. She had a feeling he was playing for the other team, but his explanation shed some light on her misconception. With even odds, the opponent black mage prepared a destruction cast meant to destroy all life in its wake. Alisaie had a quick thought. “Hearken to me! Chanel your energy into my blade so that I might strike before the mage casts! We only have one shot!” The group agreed and set forth to battle. WoL stayed close to Alisaie, protecting her as she concentrated her energy. When there was a lull WoL channeled her energy into the blade until Alisaie felt its power. With one fell swoop she unleashed a great aetheric shockwave felling their enemies. Alisaie’s blade dissipated. With heavy breaths she fell to one knee.

Alphinaud rushed to her side. He quickly looked her over. “Alisaie! Are you alright?”

She waved him off. “A touch dizzy, but otherwise fine. Thank you.”

WoL prepared to down the enemies as they stood and poised for attack again. They were reluctant to give up. After an explanation of the worlds and the rejoining’s and the unwillingness to give up, Urianger bid WoL to use her crystal to summon Hydaelyn. The scions and the warriors were graced by Minfilia’s presence as the word of the mother. She heard the cry of the first and heeded their call as she bid her farewell to her friends for good. With the Scions knowing for sure their friend was never to return and the warriors of Darkness no more, they decided to head back to plan anew. Urianger accompanied Alisaie back to the settlement much to her dismay. Though she knew at his heart he did the right thing, she felt betrayed. WoL worried for her new companion. She knew Alisaie would be safe with Urianger and tied up loose ends. WoL consoled Alphinaud in the slightest as they collected Papalymo and Yda. The remainder of the group planned to meet at the rising stones anon. WoL felt a pressing need to find Alisaie. She knew not of her sudden want, only that she needed to see her. WoL headed back to the settlement that Alisaie and Urianger had departed to, only to find that they had left a short while earlier.

WoL muttered to herself and wrinkled her nose. “Damn. To the stones then. Most everyone should be gathered by now. Can’t keep them waiting now.”

WoL headed to Mor Dhona and entered the stones. She opened her mouth to speak to F’lammin, but was quickly shut down. WoL entered the solar to find her friends hale and whole. Much to her relief, she saw Alisaie sitting in a corner away from everyone. Her heart was warmed. Upon seeing everyone had arrived, Alphinaud began his speech. With new members added to the scions and new ideals put into place, the meeting was closed. WoL wanted to speak with Alisaie before heading out. She found the young Elezen conversing with a very excited Tataru. Her high pitched voice cut through the air. “Come! I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

Alisaie had a voice of mild annoyance and a tinge of fear. “Ugh, Gods I hope I do not regret this.”

WoL felt a sudden conviction. “Alisaie wait! Might I have a word?”

Alisaie looked to Tataru. She was near certain the Lalafell would not allow her to get out of this. “Come find me when you are done, then I’ll introduce you.” Tataru walked away with a smirk.

Alisaie’s brows raised in surprise. She shook it off and looked to the Au ra. “Is everything alright WoL?”

The woman wringed her hands. She was suddenly struck with anxiety. “Yes I…I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know that last battle was hard on you.”

Alisaie crossed her arm. A warm smile spread across her lips. “Oh, I’m none the worse for wear. I expended a bit too much aether with that attack is all.”

WoL was heartened to hear that. “I’m glad to see you well. And I’m glad to see you here with us.”

Alisaie placed her hand over her chest. “It feels right at least. I still do not relish the thought of political formalities I will undoubtably have to involve myself in, but if it’s for the greater good so be it.”

The Au Ra returned a grin. “I am sure you will feel at home before long. I came here much like you, but I’ve no memory of my past. This place, these people. You guys are all I have. This is why I fight. I…Pray, excuse me. I will be out for a bit. You and the others can summon me whenever you need.”

Alisaie smiled at WoL’s forwardness. She watched as the Au Ra left the stones in haste. WoL’s heart was pounding. Her thoughts, her feelings, could they be? WoL felt her face burning. She had to busy herself. She did not have time for this.

Upon returning to the scions and delving deeper into the true meaning of the griffin’s plans, WoL began getting a bad feeling. It wasn’t until that fateful night that Shinryu was summoned and Papalymo gave his life to encase him that she truly felt powerless. Papalymo shot her onto the airship in order to spare her life. WoL wept as she watched her friend’s body turn into the very aether used to encase the beast. Shinryu would not be held for long, and so the scions beseeched the allagan technology of Omega to aid them. The only solace WoL had in these moments was the sarcastic banter between Nero and Alisaie. Once Omega was free and Shinryu chased off, the scions had new problems to contend with. It was time Yda…Lyse began her journey to liberate her homeland. WoL had truly felt powerless for the first time in a long time. She had not felt this way since Haucherfaunt, since Thordan. She did not want to see anyone else die before her if she could help it. It was time to get stronger.


	2. The Birth of a Red Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and suffering begets feelings of powerlessness. WoL compensates by learning a new art.

WoL trained tirelessly in her days away from the scions. She busied her muddled mind with all sorts of tasks. She came to Ul Dah to consult a man about a bolt of cloth when she came across a person in need. A distraught lass begged her aid. She ran to where the lass needed her outside the city walls and stopped short, seeing a sword wielding Miqote garbed in red had already taken care of the task. He identified himself as the red mage X’rhun Tia, and seeing that WoL was so willing to help, asked that she join him at a local tavern. WoL met the Miqote and talked with him. He admired her strength and resolve. WoL agreed to become a red mage and train under him. X’rhun Tia confided in her that he knew much about her already, though not from the normal stories. He had trained Alisaie in the art of red magic and every time she hit a snag, she would call upon WoL’s strength or resolve. WoL blushed at that knowledge, prompting a chuckle from the Miqote. WoL was a bit puzzled at Alisaie’s fighting style knowing now that the Miqote trained her. Perhaps she would see more of her skills the more they fought together. WoL took on the red mage job and proceeded to become a formidable force. The Au Ra did not care for the deep reds of the red mage’s traditional garbs. She sought Glamour whenever possible. She fought long and hard, perfecting her skills, perfecting her footwork. She had lost a little weight in her training and gained muscle on top of that. WoL spent a good few days running through dungeon after dungeon until she was as formidable with a rapier as she was her bow. She had run herself near weary when Alphinaud contacted her about their new task. He bid her to return to the rising stones as soon as she was able. WoL stared blankly into the distance as she listened to his voice over the linkpearl, wishing he could see her face. WoL sighed and looked at her time counter. Night had already fallen in the hinterlands. WoL had planned to spend some tomes on a new weapon and turn in for the night, but a new weapon and returning to the stones would have to do. WoL walked into Idyllshire and went straight to the workshop. She wearily browsed the weapons until one caught her eye. It was a beautifully crafted rapier of responsive colorless crystal. It would attune to the caster’s aether the moment they claimed it. The merchant quickly caught her eye as he rushed to her side. “Ah, I see you have taken a particular interest in this weapon. A tall Elezen man inquired about its creation a few days prior. This is the only one in existence so far.”

WoL sleepily fumbled for her coinpurse. “How much for this one then?”

The man spoke in a sheepish tone. “500 tomes should do. I apologize for the price, it was just created you see…”

WoL pulled out the tomes. “I’ll take it.”

The merchant’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “o..oh. Up front then?”

WoL tilted her head to the side. “Is there a problem?”

The man quickly waived his hands. “N…no my lady. I have never really seen someone pay that much for a weapon up front. I have had several offers for it already, but none had the tomes at the time. But no worries, the weapon is all yours.” He took the weapon off the display and handed it to the Au Ra. She grabbed the rapier and aetherfocus and watched in amazement as it attuned to her. The pale white crystal body immediately took on a cool blue glow. It mirrored WoL’s soul. She sheathed the weapon and attached the aetherfocus to her belt. WoL teleported striaght to the rising stones and met Alphinaud with her tired gaze as she stumbled through the doors.

He smiled at her which quickly turned to a look of concern. “Evening my friend. Are…are you alright?”

WoL bit back a yawn. “A bit weary. You summoned?”

He wringed his hands. “Well, yes, but you look like you could use a good night’s rest. This can wait till the morning. I trust you will be ready to depart if need be?”

WoL smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder as she moved toward the barracks. “Mmmhmm. Thanks Alphy.”

Alphinaud chuckled as he watched her leave. “Goodnight WoL” He noticed her new choice of weapon and thought to himself. He shook it off and returned to his desk to finish writing in his journal. WoL walked past the beds in the sleeping quarters. Several Scions had already turned in for the night. WoL passed several curtains pulled. She came to her small dwelling and near collapsed in bed. She was immediately out. She did not take off her armor, weapon, or close her curtain. Alisaie came in some time later to get some sleep. She walked to the end of the bed row and found WoL asleep in her peculiar state. Alisaie set her things in the dwelling across from WoL’s. She gazed upon the Au Ra’s sleeping form for a while before settling in herself. Alisaie looked upon WoL’s features, her tail, her scales, her horns that were near piercing the pillow. Alisaie noticed WoL’s new weapon and raised her brow. Her face went pale at the realization WoL had most likely met her red magic mentor, and he most like relayed some things to her. With that thought, Alisaie decided to retire for the night. They would have a long journey ahead of them. She closed the curtain and removed her coat and boots. Beneath her coat, she wore a form fitting thin black long sleeved shirt. It hugged her slight form almost as if it were only her skin. Her muscle outlines could easily be seen through the shirt as she moved. The wound on her shoulder now a pinkish scar. Her small breasts could slightly be discerned from the rest of her body. Alisaie got into bed after deciding to leave her braid alone. It would be a swift departure in the morning. She closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep, not entertaining the lingering thought that plagued her mind.

Morning came and the scions woke to the scent of breakfast. Tataru had the chef prepare fruits and hotcakes since everyone was in one place. WoL ate a few cakes and took a fruit with her to the stone platform where she climbed up and took a seat. WoL always favored anything but a chair when sitting. She watched as the others slowly filtered in to eat. While watching the scions talk amongst each other, WoL pulled out a tome on red magic and began to read. She did not notice when Alisaie came up to her. She cleared her throat and spoke. “Hey WoL?”

WoL looked up from the book. “Hmm? Oh, morning Alisaie. Something I can do for you?”

Alisaie shook her head. “Oh no, I just saw you sitting here and though I would see if everything was alright.”

WoL closed the book and leaned forward. “This stone ledge is way more fun than a boring chair. That and I can peacefully read whilst everyone regales the stories I’ve heard time and time again. I even performed some of the feats they speak of.”

Alisaie took a quick look to the tome in her hand. “Ah, I’ve read that tome. It is quite enlightening.”

WoL grinned. “So, you are a red mage then. I recognized your blade from the aetheric ones I can summon now. Though it interests me that your aether takes on such a color.”

Alisaie became defensive. Her arms crossed. “Oh really? And why is that?”

WoL’s eyes widened. She realized she struck a nerve. “I-I dunno. I guess it just goes deeper into who you are as a person. You seem so steely and cold, and to top that off you act rather tomboyish. Not that there is anything wrong with that believe me, I wrote the book on that subject. But your aether, it’s so light and gentle, a near stark contrast to how you handle things. You are strong, yes, but also gentle. It’s on odd balance, which fits now that I think about it. It’s…it’s so you, there is no other way to explain it.” WoL blushed at her own words. Her heart thumped within her chest as she looked straight at Alisaie. Her indigo skin gave some cover to her reaction, but Alisaie’s gaze softened at WoL’s reaction.

The Elezen loosed the tension in her frame. Her own face pinkened as she glanced to the side. “It seems you know me quite well. I take it you’ve met X’rhun Tia?”

“Yes. Quite the mentor indeed. He spoke of you when we met. Said you were a good pupil once you got the hang of it.”

Alisaie had taken a sharp breath. “That’s all he said? *Under her breath* Thank the gods.”

WoL reflected on her training. “It took quite a bit for me to get used to the foot work and positioning. I can’t tell you how many times I backflipped into a rock or off a cliff. Or how many times I became imbalanced and either burned myself or became overwhelmed by my own aether. But I think I’ve gotten the hang of it.” WoL threw her legs over the edge of the stone landing. She straightened her coat and crossed her legs.

Alisaie examined the au ra. “This garb suits you way better than your aiming gear. Though promise me something. Don’t ever lose those skills.”

WoL was taken aback by the tone Alisaie used. “I-I promise. At this rate I’ve been thinking on taking every job I can to make myself as versatile as possible. That’s the best thing about being a red mage, soldier and healer all in one.”

Alisaie nodded in agreement. “Mayhap we could train together sometime. But not today, it looks as if Alphinaud is preparing to tell us of our next task.” Alisaie turned to see her brother gathering the scions.

Everyone listened as Alphinaud told them of their new task. They were meant to travel to Gyr Abania and link up with the resistance. WoL looked upon her comrades, all were ready and willing to journey on. With a grin, she readied for departure. Alphinaud came to her when she was alone. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention. “WoL?”

The Au Ra turned to face him. “Hmm?”

Alphinaud spoke with a warm smile. “I just wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on Alisaie. She seems to have taken to you quite well.”

“You’re welcome? She is quite the character.”

Alphinaud gave a small laugh. “Hah! Indeed. Shall we be off?”

The Au ra motioned. “After you my friend.”


	3. Ghost Baroque Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New adventures await as the Scions board a pirate ship to journey to the far east. Smooth sailing, so they hoped.

WoL shared many an adventure with the Scions. In between missions she picked up different arts to practice, red mage being her favorite thus far. WoL made her way to revanant’s toll once more. There, she and the other Scions learned of Yugiri’s homeland and looked to secure passage to the far east. As luck would have it, they encountered a ship heading in just that direction. Much to Alisaie’s distaste however, it was run by pirates. With no other choice but to take their voyage, the scions prepared for their trip. On the docks of Limsa, the Scions prepared to board the ship when a familiar tall Elezen man came running towards them. He breathlessly stopped before the group. “I had feared you had already departed.”

Alisaie crossed her arms and looked up to the tall man. “Urianger? Not come all this way to see us off have you?”

Urianger shook his head. “Nay. I come with a message of far eastern origin.”

WoL zoned out at the dulcet tones of Urianger’s voice as he recited a passage.

Alisaie smirked. “A farewell befitting of your roundabout ways. Thank you.”

Urianger gave a small bow. “I have more than just words for you my lady.” He pulled out a beautiful rapier from beneath his cloak. It mirrored that of WoL’s, but that rapier seemed pre attuned to Alisaie. Was it Urianger that consulted on the rapier’s making in Idyllshire? He handed it over to the young Elezen, her eyes wide in surprise.

“It’s beautiful! Is it for me?”

The tall Elezen smiled beneath his hood. “Yes my lady. Though your aethereal blade taxeth you greatly, not so this rapier. You should find it suiteth thee from all but the most formidable foe.”

Alisaie ran her fingers down the blade. “I shall cherish it. Thank you.”

WoL watched as Alisaie placed the rapier and aetherfocus on her belt and smiled at Urianger one last time. They boarded the ship and set sail. WoL watched as Tataru and Alphinaud went into the ship’s hold. Alisaie conversed with Lyse for a while, then broke away to look about the deck. WoL found a small ledge to perch on that gave her a wonderful view of the waves.

Alisaie walked about the deck keeping to herself for the most part. After watching the waves on her own she came to find WoL. She walked up, giggling at the warrior’s choice of seating. “Ah there you are. I wondered if you had gone below yet.”

WoL looked down upon the Elezen. The sea breeze caught her braid. “I will anon. I can’t help but watch the waves. I’m glad I don’t get sea sick. I would have preferred to swim to Kugane if that were the case.”

“That would be quite a swim indeed. But knowing you, you would still somehow beat us there.”

WoL trailed her gaze on Alisaie. Her eyes landed to the pink-glowing rapier hanging from her belt. “That is a beautiful rapier. Hah, we match now. I believe Urianger may have consulted with its creator to create yours. Mine was the only one created by the smith.”

Alisaie unsheathe the weapon and examined it closely. “He spent a fair amount of work on it indeed. It feels like it’s already attuned to my aether.”

“Are you still mad at him?”

Alisaie sheathed the weapon and let out a brief sigh. “Only a little. Wounds created at the hands of betrayal take time to mend. But if he truly crafted this himself…I think it’s his way of showing me that he knows who I am down to my very soul. He knows how I will feel toward him for a while. But I can’t say that I am as angry as I was.”

WoL smiled at the revelation. “That’s good. Alphinaud said when you were children you two were quite close. Knowing that it pained me to see the rift.”

Alisaie flinched. “That little! Ahem, Urianger was like a part of the family yes. I feared what would become of him after grandfather’s passing, but to my relief he is still the same as ever.” Alisaie crossed her arms. Her face pinkened. She wondered how much Alphinaud talked about her when she was away.

WoL turned her gaze to the sky. She inhaled deeply, tasting the salty air on her tongue. “I wonder what our next journey holds in store, for all of us.”

“Naught to do but wait and see I suppose. I’m going to go on down below. Will you be joining us?”

WoL shook her head. “In a moment if that’s all right.”

Alisaie nodded and walked away from WoL. WoL enjoyed her talk with Alisaie. Her heart fluttered at her words. She looked across the deck and saw Lyse leaned over the ship railing. WoL moved from her perch and approached the Hyurian woman. “See something interesting?”

Lyse leaned back from the railing. She smiled at the au ra. “No. Just the waves and the sea spray. We are really doing this, aren’t we?”

WoL placed a reassuring hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Yes we are.”

Approaching footsteps interrupted their moment. The tall, Elezen captain cleared his throat. “My ladies, please allow me to show you your quarters. You did not plan to stay on deck the whole trip did you?”

WoL smirked. She knew the captains fear. “Of course not. Just admiring the view.”

The man crossed his arms and returned the smirk. “Then you know all too well my motives.”

WoL and Lyse shared a glance then followed the hardened Elezen man to the deck entrance. Lyse looked at WoL with a confused expression. “Dancers,” stated the au ra. Lyse gave a disgusted groan and separated from WoL as they came into the chamber. She took her seat next to Alisaie, who was enthralled by Tataru’s many stories. WoL decided to sit with Alphinaud who was writing something down in his journal. He didn’t even realize she sat down. “You look so lonely

Alphinaud looked up. “Hmm? Oh, nothing of the sort.”

WoL leaned over attempting to see his words. His writing was elegant, but in Sharlayan. She wrinkled her nose and sank back. “Writing down the day’s adventures?”

Alphinaud chuckled. “Yes. Though we only began our trip, I am sure I will have much to record.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” WoL watched as Alphinaud continued writing. His scribbles were drowned out by the laughs of Lyse and Tataru. Judging by Alisaie’s curt expression, a joke was beheld at her expense. WoL looked up and watched as the crystal chandelier supplying their light slowly rocked back and forth. The ship they were on was indeed elegant in stark contrast to its crewmen. Just as she began to think about the true identity of the captain, he came down the steps. She noted a hint of glitter previously absent on his chest.

“Ah, now that you lot are safely below deck, allow me to regale some of our most famed scaretales.” The man sat down in the center of the room. He crossed his legs and leaned on his hands. A twinkle of excitement glinted in his eyes.

Alphinaud closed his notebook and inquired. “Scaretales? You haven’t actually lived them have you?”

The captain gave a deep laugh. “Nay, but as for my sailors, some will swear they have seen churning waters harboring monsters posed as beautiful women with beautiful voices who have lured their prior crewmates to their death, but I do not believe in such faerie nonsense. It is an old pirate past-time to drink away the night and tell fabled ghost stories. Long has it been since a fresh crew has heard the tales and my current ship-men have grown tired of them.”

WoL saw Alphinaud clench in fear. His sudden uneasiness sparked a mental note. Yet another thing added to Alphinaud’s fears and does not favor list. Ghost stories. The captain regaled only a few stories of haunted seas and dead men walking and ghost ships when the boat suddenly lurched.

Tataru fell to her knees on the floor. “Ahhhh! It’s not supposed to do that is it!?”

The captain held tight to his chair. He moved to his feet ready to find out the issue. “Under normal circumstances, no.”

Before the captain could move an ilm to the steps, one crew member had already made his way down. A large roegadyn man pointed to the upper deck. “Captain! Somethin queer’s afoot! The men are yelping about somethin in the water! We are being dragged off course!”

The captain pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hells, let me go up and see what this is about.” He made his way to the steps, stopping as he looked back to the group in a split second decision. “Uh, actually I may could use your lots help.”

WoL was already on her feet. She adjusted her rapier and looked around. “Of course, come along everyone. Alphinaud?”

Alphinaud shuddered. His voice cracked as he spoke. “I’m coming.” He trailed in behind Alisaie who poked him and giggled.

Tataru dusted her knees off and held her hands close in a quick prayer. “Do be careful!”

WoL and the others went aboard deck and looked around at the odd sight. A mist shrouded the boat and the warm air had turned into a chill. The crewmen had spears, halberds, and swords at the ready. They slowly patrolled the edges of the ship. The roegadyn man motioned the captain to the hyur at the starboard edge. “Captain! It looks as if we’ve fallen into a strange drag current. We can’t get the ship off its new course!”

The captain took a look for himself and crossed his arms. He shook his head. “Damn.”

WoL examined the waters and sensed something was off. Alisaie leaned against the mast support and gave a small huff. “Well, not much to do but wait and see where it takes us, then deal with whatever we find when we find it.”

The captain came back to the group. He heard Alisaie’s observation and gave a lengthy sigh. Well, the little miss is right.” He turned back to his crewman and gave a loud command. “Be on your guard everyone! If you do not need to be on deck then get below!” He pinched the bridge of his nose again and began to mutter. His concentration broke as the voice of the lookout rang out.

“Captain! We are coming into some rocks! The ship is like to take some damage!”

The tall Elezen quipped back. “The misery will survive. you know she is stronger than she looks.”

WoL moved to Alphinaud. His shoulders sagged and he held tight to his gimoire. “Mysery, oh what a fitting name for such an occasion.” She gave a small chuckle and lightly tapped his shoulder as she passed. She wandered about the deck, watching as they passed through the large spiked rocks. She peered over the edge a few times, but being unable to see anything in the inky black water, pulled back and went back to Alisaie. The female twin grinned with an evil glint in her eye.

“Oh, just look at Alphinaud. He has always been scared of ghost stories, even as a child. I’m glad to see some things never change.”

WoL tilted her head to the side. “I have never seen him shaken like this. He truly does have a mortal fear of them, doesn’t he?”

Alisaie brought her fingers up to her chin in thought. She was never one to turn down embarrassing stories about her brother. “Oft times when we were graced by the tales as children Alphinaud would end up with nightmares. The poor boy just can’t stand the undead.”

Alphinaud looked to get shakier by the moment. “Mayhap I should go see if he’s alright.”

Alisaie shrugged and watched as WoL went over to Alphinaud. “Like it would help.”

The au ra placed her hand on the Elezen boy’s shoulder. He felt like he was vibrating beneath her touch. “Hey, are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

Alphinaud flinched. His expression looked offended by her words. “What? I am calm and collected as ever! Carry on.”

WoL was taken aback by his abruptness. She took her hand back and shot Alisaie a glare as her laughter could be heard from across the boat.

“Captain! They are climbing aboard the ship!”

WoL and Alphinaud shot their looks to the screaming man. “Oh Gods! Naught to do but fight. Carbuncle! Come out!”

Lyse let out a disgusted sound as the tentacled monsters sauntered their way aboard. They slipped about the sea-sprayed deck and reeked of dead fish. “EEEUUUGHHH! What on earth are these things?”

Alisaie took stance, drawing her rapier. Her voice was low, unphased. “Finally something to test my blade on!”

WoL watched as many more monstrous creepy tentacled brain creatures made their way aboard. The group began attacking and felled them easy enough. More monsters came aboard as the ship took a rock to the side. As soon as they took care of the next wave the crewman began to shout.

“Brace for impact! We head straight for the bank!”

WoL ran straight for the front of the boat, jumping atop the long slender pole at the very tip. The speed at which the ship was going made the island approach comically fast. She leaned down on the palm of her hand. Her tail whipped behind her. Her dark horns pierced the wind. She was locked in the moment, her green eyes scanning for the exact moment to launch. The screams of her comrades were blocked from her ears. Everyone braced as the ship plowed into the rocks. WoL used that momentum to fly from the ship directly onto the shore. She landed gracefully, befitting of a miqote if she said so herself. She looked around her, taking in the sight. Everything has a ghostly miasma around it. It oozed from the rocks, the pebbles of the shore, the driftwood. Suddenly, she realized she was alone. She looked back to the ship. “Everyone alright up there?”

Alisaie was the first to peek over the edge of the ship. She slammed her hands down on the wood and leaned over. “What the hells were you thinking!?”

WoL shrugged, all that time spent looking at the map was finally about to pay off. Her tail swayed behind her. She was itching to explore, to fight. “I was thinking we are in the siresong sea. This place has long been overrun by creepy stuff. If we destroy the beast at the heart of this place it may lift the corruption enough to get us outa here!”

Alisaie’s head dropped. “Did you have to make such an entrance?”

WoL waved off the Elezen girl. “Meh, scold me later. You lot watch over the ship.”

Lyse peeked her head over the ship and waved. “We will catch up!”

WoL turned tail and ran into the mist. The air was cold and thick with haunted residue. Many a ship had found its end here. Remains of wood, man, and beast lay scattered about in various stage of decay. She set about her work of clearing out the monsters that possessed the bodies of dead crewmen. It was a tough place indeed, taking a large rock to the ribs in the process, but nothing she could not handle. WoL made it to what seemed to be the center of the island, the source of the corruption. Inside lay a tattered soul in the form of Lorlei. The battle took a toll on the au ra. She did not care for attacks on her mind that forced her to march against her will. With one last aetheric burst, the entity disintegrated, taking with it all the corruption it caused. WoL took a moment to breath. The air was lighter, less stagnant. A sliver of light poked through the cloth covered entry piquing her interest. She slowly made her way to the door, moving the fabric to be blinded by the sun. She came out into the open, her eyes adjusted. It was a balmy, clear day. The island was surrounded by obsidian black spikes and many wrecked ships, but other than that, she deduced it was just another island.

“Thank the twelve you are alright!” WoL flinched and turned as Alphinaud breathlessly ran toward her.

She placed her hand on her hip, playing off the scare. “You thought I would not be?”

Alphinaud stopped before her. His hands on his knees for support. “You-you saw how horrid this place was!”

Filing in behind Alphinaud, the captain walked up. He looked up and down the structure of the island. “I can’t believe the bloody curse was lifted just like that. Come, let us make for the ship and get the hells outta here before a new monster moves in. The repairs should be done by the time we return.”

WoL stretched. Her nose wrinkled. “I can’t wait to get somewhere where I can wash the scent of death off.”

Alphinaud turned toward her, he looked her up and down. “So that’s you then?” WoL furloughed her brow and gave Alphinaud a light smack to the back of the head. “S-Sorry!” The three followed the path back in silence. They watched and listened for any changes, and sign of a new foe. Finally, they arrived at the ship to find that only one more hole needed to be patched. The roegadyn man ran up to meet them. “Captain! We got her mostly patched up, but there is one more hole a bit underwater that is stumping us so. Though the mist has lifted, the water is near freezing.”

The captain grew annoyed. He wanted more than anything to leave. “Then put on some bloody waterproofing and dive!” The man flinched at the force of his words.

WoL stepped up. “Tell me what to do. I need to rinse this scent off anyway.”

The captain shook his head. “I can’t ask you to do that. You just cleared the island.”

“You didn’t ask. What need I do?”

The captain looked to the crew man and shrugged. The roegadyn gave a quick nod and looked to the au ra. “We have this glue, just slather it on the outer part of the boat and slip the planks over it. We will take care of the patch from within once it’s done.” He handed her the plank and pointed to the submerged part.

WoL nodded. “Alright. Alphinaud, will you make sure the others are alright?” She turned her gaze to him. He nodded and headed away.

The captain let out a small sigh and beckoned to Alphinaud. “And ask the crewmen for a towel and dry clothes to be set out for her.” He turned back to the au ra with a smirk. “Unless of course you want to spare your clothes?”

WoL scowled at the captain. “And become one of your dancers? No.” WoL held tight the glue and planks and dove. She immediately saw the hole. She surfaced to catch a breath and dove once more, quickly setting about her work. One long breath later the hole was patched. She surfaced and swam to the water’s edge, ruffling her clothes to try and wash away the rotten scent of the dead men. She emerged from the water shivering. It was ice cold like the man said. She made her way onto the ship, dripping cold and wet.

Alphinaud awaited the warrior at the deck’s entrance. He held out the towel with a warm smile. “Here, I pulled your traveler’s clothes from your bag and set them in our quarters.”

WoL took hold of the towel and began to dry off. “Thank you. I’ll get right on that. At least the coerthan cold is dry. That cold was wet. I do not like being cold and wet.”

“Why did you do it?”

WoL shoved her face in the towel. Her voice was muffled. “Couldn’t resist the chance to help and rinse off.”

Alphinaud shook his head and gave a small chuckle. He left the au ra to dry. Once she had stopped dripping, she made her way to the dwellings. She removed her boots and dumped what water remained from them and headed into the quarters. She passed Lyse, Tataru, and Alisaie on her way in.

Tataru looked the warrior up and down. “Oh! you’re soaking wet! Do hurry and get dry. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

WoL shrugged her shoulders. “I’m on my way to do just that.”

Lyse gave a small snort. “What? Catch a cold?”

WoL shot a playful glance toward Lyse and headed into the sleeping quarters to change. She tenderly removed her wet clothes until she was naked as her nameday. She toweled what water remained from her body and pulled on her smallshorts and the traveler’s bottoms. She pulled on her smallclothes top and inhaled sharply. Now that the cold and adrenaline had drained from her body, she felt a wound she had not noticed before. She lifted her arm and attempted to see the extent, but found the use of the nearby mirror to be better suited for her needs. She prodded the area and winced. “Damn. A few broken ribs at least.” WoL looked at the outlines of her ribs. She knew the exact moment she had gotten it. She took the brunt of a rock the general threw at her. WoL adjusted her chest covering so it would not hinder her. She hated the thought, but perhaps it would be best to have Alphinaud heal the wound. Her concentration was broken when a small knock rapped on the door and someone entered. Her heart quickened as she heard the feather-light footsteps approach.

“WoL? Everything alright?”

The Au Ra turned to face the Elezen, her blackened side in full view. “Just fine. Just finishing getting dressed is all.” Alisaie made quick to apologize for the intrusion, her eyes lingering on the wound, but WoL spoke first. “Actually, I could use your help with something. Could you lend me your magic?”

Alisaie came closer to the Au Ra. Her eyes still on the wound. “Gods! Did that just happen out there?”

“Yeah, and I just now noticed. Think you could heal it up a bit? I don’t want to ask Alphinaud to do it. He’s already been shaken up today.”

Alisaie nodded and motioned to the nearby bed. “Alright. Lay down so I can assess the extent of the injury. I am no Alphinaud when it comes to healing, but I can mend wounds well enough.” WoL lay against one of the makeshift beds. Alisaie gently placed her hands upon the site, padding her fingers between the rib spaces gently. WoL did not feel any pain from her touch. Her hands were so warm, her eyes were so focused. Alisaie began ministrations and dealt with most of the pain and bruising. “There. That should’ve at least taken care of the broken bones and pain.”

WoL sat up. She moved her hands over her ribs and felt no pain. “Thank you.”

WoL rose to her feet and threw on her tunic. She pulled on her spare thighboots and set her clothes up to dry. Alisaie felt guilty for watching. She was entranced by the way the au ra moved, her form so seamlessly unphased by the costly adventures it faced. “Please, be more careful next time.”

WoL was caught off guard by Alisaie’s tone. It was sad, and deeper than usual. WoL’s heart had yet to recover from the white haired Elezen’s touch, and now it had a new reason to miss a beat. Alisaie’s face was cold, hardened. She came closer to the Elezen and placed her hand on her shoulder. She gave a light squeeze and a warm smile. “I will. Shall we return to the others?”

“O…of course.” Alisaie cleared her throat. Her cheeks dusted red.

Alisaie followed WoL’s lead out into the main room. Conversations quieted and gazes fell upon the pair. WoL looked around. Her brows when up in confusion. She quickly examined herself, “ _No, I have clothes on. What are they looking at?”_ She shrugged. “What? Never seen me without armor before?”

Lyse wore a smirk. “Well no, but…oh nevermind.”

Tataru relinquished the small pinch on Lyse’s leg. “Are you all dry now?”

“Save for my hair yes. That was quite the evening.”

Alisaie made her way to her brother and sat down. He shook his head. “If I never have to hear a ghost story again it will be too soon.”

Alisaie patted his shoulder. “Brother, you just lived a ghost story.”

“Which is exactly why I can go the rest of this and many more lifetimes without hearing, seeing, think about, or touching a ghost story!”

Alisaie crossed her arms. “Alright alright we get your point.”

The captain came down into the deck room shortly after the boat gave that familiar lurch. They were headed back on course. “Sorry about the delay. We will make port sometime in the morning. You all can get some rest. It should be smooth sailing from here on out.”

Alisaie spoke low under her breath. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

WoL stood and stretched. “Is it safe above deck? And by safe, I mean…”

The captain spoke up before she could finish. “Yes my lady. You may walk about the ship as you please.

The Au Ra turned to her friends. “I am going on deck for a while. You know where to find me if you’ve need of me.” Everyone nodded and watched as she went up. She watched as the sun set yet again, questioning the length of time she had been awake as her days were bleeding together. The stars glittered above in the night sky. She leaned against the railing, watching as the white foamy water churned below. The air was cool and crisp, salty to the taste. Her tail swayed behind her, taking in the freedom to move without the risk of being chopped off. She stood like that for quite some time. Footsteps approached bringing her back to reality. Her feet were numb.

“Thought I might find you here. Not one to stay still for too long are you?”

WoL turned to see the tall Elezen captain. “Not really. Though the thoughts that plague my mind are better left to the wind. The night sky always helped me clear my mind.”

“Such is the way of the warrior of light then. You have quite the companions. The boy did well to protect us even at a great personal cost. Noble in other words. His twin on the other hand, the fiery one, if she did not hold what we do in such disdain she’d make one of the best damn pirates in the realm.”

WoL laughed at the idea, but it did have merit. “Hah! That would be quite the sight.”

The man looked out to the sea. Far along the horizon, a faint glow could be seen against the darkness. “We make for the port my lady. Rest assured everything is in order to complete our journey. You should rest.”

WoL nodded and stretched. “Thank you, captain. I suppose I should get some manor of rest. Last time I came to a new place like this I was arrested and had to fight for my freedom. Goodnight.”

The man wore a look of confusion and horror. Even he, being a renowned pirate, did not have such issues. He shook his thoughts and waved her off. “G’night my lady.”

WoL returned to the hold to find all had already entered the sleeping chambers. She made her way to them, quietly slipping in the door and padding her way across the floor. Everyone seemed to be asleep, safe for one. WoL could see the glint of her deep blue eyes off the small crystal illuminating the path. The au ra took the small cot across from her and sat at the bed’s edge. She removed her boots and looked to the Elezen with a smile. “Couldn’t sleep either then?”

Alisaie spoke low as to not disturb their companions. “You could say that. How is your side feeling?”

“Much better thanks to you. You know, there is something that’s been on my mind recently.”

Alisaie leaned up in bed. “Oh?”

“Well…” WoL’s heart began to pound. She was losing her concentration. She knew little of these things and never thought it even an option with their work. “Oh nevermind. You probably wouldn’t like it.”

Alisaie placed her head on her hand, propping herself up. “Whatever it is you can tell me.” Alisaie had turned a slight shade of pink. WoL did not notice in the dim lighting.

The Au ra took a deep breath. She couldn’t bring herself to tell her. “T-The captain thinks you’d make an excellent pirate you know. Says you’ve the attitude for it, but knows you would never stoop to his work.”

Alisaie’s head fell. “Ah, so that’s it then. I’ve never actually thought what my life would be like as a pirate.” Alisaie stopped talking as her brother turned over in the bed above WoL. She giggled. “He always seems so harmless when he sleeps.”

“I’ve come to that same conclusion in my travels with him, though he was quite the jumble of vines to get untangled from anytime we shared a tent. I’m sure you look the same way when you sleep. Though, I do not think I would risk rousing you from slumber either way.”

“I’ve never once harmed anyone who dared wake me...wait, did you say ‘shared a tent?’” Alisaie was leaned up again. Her curiosity was tearing her apart.

WoL leaned back in thought. She remembered the time they traveled the western highlands together in search of the heretics. Estinien insisted on keeping watch while they slept. “It was quite the few moons ago. Coerthas’ weather conditions are not pleasant as you know. I wasn’t about to make him sleep in the snow, though he did offer. I went to sleep with him pressed against the outermost part of the tent and woke up with him holding me for dear life. He couldn’t look me in the face for nearly a moon after.”

Alisaie giggled. The thought of her brother’s embarrassment warmed her. “I’m impressed to say the least. I will of course be filing that tid-bit of knowledge away.”

“Are you as clingy as he is?”

Alisaie was taken aback by that statement. “W-What?” WoL tilted her head to the side. “I…why do you ask?”

WoL brought her hand up to her chin in thought. “I want to know because in the event I end up sharing my tent again, I want to be next to someone who doesn’t strangle me.”

“I suppose that will not be a problem. None of the people in my travels have complained of such.” Alisaie’s face was burning. “Mayhap we should go to sleep. Grogginess is influencing our conversations.”

WoL giggled. Her eyes were heavy. “Fine, killjoy. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

WoL curled up into a ball and curled her tail in. She closed her eyes and could have sworn she heard a small giggle from Alisaie. The Au Ra fell into slumber soon after. Alisaie remained awake and looked over WoL for a time. She too eventually closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

Morning came and WoL woke to the sound of Alphinaud jumping down from his bed. It startled her to say the least. She quickly sat up and gazed at him with betrayed eyes. She only wanted 5 more minutes of sleep.

Alphinaud put his hands up in apology. “Sorry to wake you. We should be approaching Kugane soon. Will you wake the others?”

WoL squinted. “You mean your leaden boots did not wake them?”

Alphinaud looked around. “Apparently not. Again. Apologies.”

WoL leaned back against the wall. “It’s alright my friend. *Yawn* I’ll wake them in a moment.”

Alphinaud left with haste. She knew what woke him so early in the morning. No doubt all the tea he drank last night. WoL looked over at the sleeping lalafell and Elezen, then to the hyur above her. She looked back to Alisaie. She was adorable while she slept. She was curled in on herself, one hand palm up, the other palm down. Her knees were brought up close to her chest and her feet were crossed. Her face looked peaceful in repose. Her breathing was even. WoL lingered over her a moment longer, then rose to wake her companions. She gently shook Alisaie and Tataru, then Lyse. Alisaie and Tataru woke relatively quickly. Lyse dragged out of bed, making the same noisy dismount Alphinaud did.

Alisaie threw her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes. “Morning. Where is Alphinaud?”

“He rose moments ago. Woke me with his noisy feet. Dunno how you all slept through that.”

Alisaie stood nearly knocking the half asleep Hyur off her feet. “We should be coming into port soon. Mayhap we should make our way above deck.”

Lyse slumped back against the wall. “I’ll need a moment first. You three go on ahead.”

WoL, Tataru, and Alisaie made their way above deck. They were soon joined by Alphinaud and Lyse. Kugane could be seen in the distance. The great city bore many colors, many people, many wonders. WoL could not help but look on in amazement. She shared her surprise with her friends. Everyone knew it was a marvel to behold. This marked the beginning of a new journey. A new chapter in their lives.


	4. Primal Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Revelry we rejoice.

WoL, Alisaie, and Lyse set out on another adventure. They struck a deal with the rebels, promising to deprive the Garlean’s of the Kojin in return for their aid in battle. Their search led them to a kojin dwelling. Deeper and deeper they followed the cave until they saw the light. Eyes wide and mouths agape they stared at the giant underwater bubble housing the beastmen.

Alisaie: I think we are on the seabed.

Soroban: My friends! What brings you here?

Alisiae: We were searching for the home of the red Kojin. What brings you here?

Soroban: Well that’s a good question. I live here.

WoL and the others met with the elder and begged their aid. With another deal had and the blessing of the kojin bestowed upon the girls, they took to the sea once more.

Alisaie: It’s as if I am breathing air!

Lyse: This is wonderful.

WoL: I’m never leaving the water again.

Soroban: Though you can breath underwater, the blessing will not help you traverse the sea. You mission calls for speed, and you shall have it. If you become parted with your steed return to me. I bid you save travels.

WoL: This will make some story when we return.

Lyse: Indeed. Now let us hope we can find the red kojin’s cave.

Alisaie: Strange. These lights seem to lead us right to their base. I guess they never thought intruders would enter from water.

WoL and the others made their way to the heart of the red Kojin’s base. They became trapped. Nowhere to run before them, kojin blocking the path behind them. WoL, Lyse, and Alisaie poised for attack. Suddenly, drums began thuuming in the distance. Faster and faster they thuumed until two relics took to the air and began spinning. The treasure WoL had been holding was ripped from her grasp and joined the relics.

Relics: Who hath made us whole?

Red Kojin: Hark! A great Kami stirs. Oh great kami. Hear us, ever your faithful kojin.

WoL: It was I who carried the trinket, but it was not my intent to summon you.

Relic: You brought a treasure willingly into thine own enemies vault? Oho! In revelry do we rejoice! For we are Susano!

Alisaie: Ugh, a battle of wits. Perfect. This challenge is getting more disfavorable with every moment.

WoL looked over to her friend. Alisaie's arms were crossed and her lip was puffed out into a pout.

The relics began spinning faster and faster until a bolt of lightning struck down and gave form to an armored primal. 

Lyse: Is…is that a primal?

Alisaie: Yes. Yes it is.

WoL: Clear a path! I’ll catch up.

WoL fought valiantly against susano. She took bolt after bolt of lightning and retaliated with her newfound skills. Susano transformed into a larger primal bearing a great blade. WoL only had moments. She changed into her Paladin and clashed swords. She pushed the blade back with all her might. Again he clashed swords with her and again she pushed him back. Her nose bled from the strain. In his frustration he cut a great void through the center of the arena. WoL transformed back to her red mage and proceeded to fell the beast.

Alisaie and Lyse were surrounded by Kojin. When one came too close to the girls, it would quickly be felled.

Lyse: God’s there is no end to them.

Alisaie: We need only hold out a little longer!

Kojin: susano! Susano is slain by the shelless one!

Alisaie: She has won!

WoL ran to join her comrades, drawing her weapon.

WoL: Now let’s hold out until the resistance is ready!

Just as WoL spoke, a flare was shot into the air.

Lyse: Well, speak of the devils! They don’t seem to inclined to let us leave. 

WoL readied her weapon, but Alisaie held up her hand. WoL cocked her head to the side.

Alisaie: You two go on, I’ll secure your escape.

Lyse: Come, lets go. She can handle herself. 

WoL and Lyse made good their escape. Alisaie fought valiantly against the remainder of the Kojin. Lyse and WoL made out to the shore and hid behind a rock. 

Lyse: We should go back for her! I can’t believe I left her there!

WoL: She is fine. She will be along shortly.

Time passed. With every second WoL’s heart pounded a little more. Her worry for Alisaie was beginning to hurt.

Lyse: We have to go find her! I can’t stay here any longer!

Alisaie: You could find me a towel, and some bandages…brrrr.

WoL: Alisaie!

Alisaie: What? Why are you two looking at me like that. I told you I was going to secure a path, not make an ultimately futile last stand! Who does that anyway?

WoL and Lyse ran up to the young Elezen. Lyse stopped directly in front of her and embraced her. WoL felt a slight jealousy at the action.

Alisaie: Wha! Lyse! What are you doing! Stop! You are embarrassing yourself and me!

Lyse: Shut up and let me have this.

Lyse loosened her grip and Alisaie slipped away from her, straightening her coat as she went. WoL caught herself grinning at Alisaie. She blushed and looked away, thanking the twelve no one saw. The three met up with the rest of the resistance and moved on. Once their journey came to a bit of a stop, WoL pulled Alisaie aside. 

Alisaie: Is something the matter?

WoL: I just wanted to make sure you are alright.

Alisaie: I’m just fine. I healed most of my wounds after I left the kojin.

WoL: You are sure you are fine?

Alisaie: Yes, I promise. 

WoL reach for Alisaie’s shoulder. She gripped it, gazing at the Elezen girl with a warm smile. She walked on, releasing her as she left. Alisaie stood stiff. She was caught off guard. Her cheeks flushed pink. The tips of her ears felt hot. She turned to look at WoL, but WoL had already gone. Alisaie shook her head and moved on.

Alisaie: It was just my imagination surely.

WoL and the scions journeyed deeper into the territory. Their expansion provoked Zenos to appear. WoL once more took him on, being stronger than her previous battle with him, but still fell before him. Zenos turned to leave when Yugiri planned to strike. She was felled by the Garlean with ease. She had been mortally wounded. WoL looked to the villagers that came to her aid. She feared for their lives. She then saw Alphinaud and Alisaie running toward her with Goesetsu. Zenos walked away once more. WoL felt relieved. She knew they did not stand a chance with the villagers. WoL made sure Yugiri was safely moved and tended to. Alisaie began to explain that it was Alphinaud’s timely extraction that saved the village.

Alisaie: He was nearly at his wits end when he heard Zenos had appeared. You should have heard him barking orders at everyone. His voice was so high pitched with worry.  
Alphinaud shielded his face in embarrassment. WoL smiled warmly at him.

Goesetsu: Ah, if I remember correctly you were not exactly the picture of calm either my lady. In fact I’d say you two mirrored each other quite perfectly.

Alisaie turned red at Goesetsu’s insight. WoL let out a laugh. She clenched her side midway through, prompting Alphinaud and Alisaie to rush to her side.

Alphinaud: Are you alright?

Alisaie: You were hurt weren’t you?

WoL: No more than usual.

Alphinaud: Please, let me examine your wounds. 

WoL: I’m fine, really.

Alisaie placed her hand on WoL’s tender side.

WoL: HEY!

Alisaie: You most definitely are not fine. Come, we will go somewhere more private.

WoL: Fine.

Alphinaud and Alisaie led WoL to a healer tent that had been set up in wake of the battle.

Alphinaud: I will take care of her myself thanks.

Healer: As you wish.

Alphinaud: In here. Alisaie, the curtain. Go ahead and disrobe where your injuries are.

WoL glared at the two Elezen who blocked her means of escape. She begrudgingly removed her tunic, revealing a seeping slash wound. It cut clear down to the bone. The way her tunic was created kept the blood from staining through the fabric. WoL set the tunic down and looked at Alphinaud and Alisaie. They both looked at her in horror. They both simultaneously began ministrations. Alisaie placed her palm on WoL’s chest, pushing her back into a laying position. WoL’s heart fluttered at her warm hand. After what seemed like ages, they finally closed the wound.

Alphinaud: I’ll take my leave so you may dress. Your wounds should be mostly taken care of. Please, I beg of you, do not keep going on like this. I do not wish to lose you.  
Alphinaud left the tent. His voice was hard. He looked as if all emotion drained from him.

Alisaie: Forgive him. Seeing you wounded so…why did you not tell us?

WoL pulled her tunic on. She pulled her hair from her collar when Alisaie grabbed her wrist, moving her face near WoL’s. Alisaie had her steely expression. WoL felt her face burn hot. She could feel Alisaie’s breath against her neck as her blue eyes angrily stared at her.

WoL: I…I did not think it was as bad as it was. It’s just…this pain, it pales in comparison to what they have suffered. I cannot allow myself to be phased when so many here have suffered worse. They depend on me.

Alisaie gripped WoL’s wrist harder. Her eyes burned.

Alisaie: And what use are you if you die? If you get so hurt that you cannot leave your bed? You need to take better care of yourself! You need to stay strong! We cannot fight and win this battle together if one of us dies!

Alisaie turned her gaze away from WoL. Her eyes were shielded by her hair. Her grip remained constant. WoL saw a single tear fall from her cheek. WoL relaxed her body and sighed. She gently pried her wrist away from Alisaie and enclosed the Elezen in her grasp. Alisaie did not protest. She was too lost in herself to bother. WoL held her tight and close to her chest. Alisaie heard her heart beating unevenly. 

WoL: I’m sorry. I promise, I will always be by your side for as long as I am able. And I will take better care of myself. You need not worry on my account. And Alisaie? You truly are the best.

WoL released her grip on the girl and made her way out of the tent. Alisaie’s face burned. She knew not if WoL had seen. Alisaie pulled herself together and rejoined the others. WoL had found a fruit vendor amongst the villagers and purchased multiple baskets to share in their survival. WoL sat atop a crate with a basket in her lap. Alphinaud was conversing amongst the villagers. Yugiri returned from one of the healer tents. Though she was gravely injured, she mustered the strength to walk amongst them. Alisaie returned to WoL’s side, leaning against the crate she was sitting on while crossing her arms. Her back was turned to the indigo skinned Au ra. WoL put down her piece of fruit and thought about ruffling Alisaie’s feathered hair. She wringed her hands and instead picked up an apple by its stem, lowering it in front of her face. Alisaie grasped the fruit and turned toward WoL. Her faze puzzled.  
WoL: What? If you are gonna lecture me on self care I suggest you take a page from your own book and do the same. I haven’t seen you eat since last I did, and that was days ago.  
Alisaie grumbled at WoL and took a bite of the apple. Alphinaud came over to the two and asked for a yellow fruit. Together they snacked until Goesetsu was ready to journey on. WoL wanted to tell Alisaie about her feelings, but it was war. They did not need such distractions at the time. WoL remembered the girl’s warm touch upon her chest, the warm breath on her neck, the fiery determination that burned in her deep blue eyes. WoL had fallen in love with her young comrade, but she feared Alisaie would not feel the same. Brushing her thoughts from her mind and returning her gaze to the road instead of Alisaie’s snow white braid bound by the red ribbon, the group journeyed on. The liberation was far from over


	5. Tears for the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flesh torn apart. Families destroyed. Pain. Suffering. Her eyes, soulless, dead, empty. Fordola.

The lands were in disarray. Part of the resistance sided with Garlemald, forsaking their own kin. Fordola ordered that fateful strike under control of the Garleans. With the great gun, she felled the tower the resistance and the Garleans were fighting in. WoL watched as the shot was fired alongside Alisaie. Alphinaud had infiltrated the upper levels alongside conrad and Lyse. Alisaie’s heart stopped when the explosion happened. She watched in agony as the tower crumbled to the ground. Before she knew it she was sprinting toward the destruction.

Alisaie: Alphinaud! Alphinaud! Pick up damn you! GRAH! He is not answering!

WoL: Do not think the worst.

Alisaie: The godsdamned tower he was in just blew up! What the hells am I supposed to think!?

WoL and Alisaie sprinted coming at last to the fallen tower. Alisaie was at her wits end with worry. WoL wanted badly to console her dear friend, but knew Alisaie did not function that way.

Rauban: WoL! It’s good you’ve come. We’ve ordered a full retreat. Damn Garlean’s fired on their own people.

Alisaie: Have you seen Alphinaud and the others?

Rauban: No. We are up to our knees in wounded. Please, we must tend to them before we begin our search into the tower.

WoL: We will find Alphinaud, I promise. Our skills are better spent here for now.

WoL and Alisaie worked tirelessly to save the wounded, yet for every person they saved there were many more they could not. Once reinforcements arrived, Alisaie took the first opportunity to nab WoL and search the tower for her brother. They found them and the last layer left standing. Lyse was on her knees weeping before her fallen comrade. Alphinaud was pale, but alive. Alisaie breathed a sigh of relief, though she came no closer to him. Alphinaud swore vengeance on Conrad’s life.

Lyse: I…I promise…I will not stop until I take back our homeland.

Alphinaud: *under his breath* This is wrong. Who would kill their own people like this? They had surrendered. They stopped fighting. But they died anyway?

WoL: They are safe. We need to get them out. 

WoL accompanied her comrades to the encampment. Alisaie remained at her brother’s side, daring not to leave him. WoL helped Lyse with the burial of her dear friend. Once the encampment settled, WoL returned to find the twins. She happened across the sound of Alphinaud’s voice. It was strained, almost as if he had been crying. WoL followed the sound coming from a tent. The curtains were closed. She stood in front of the tent for a few moments debating whether or not to go in. Her curiosity and want to console her friend overcame her. She entered slowly, catching her young friends by surprise. Alphinaud had his head in his palms. Alisaie had her arm around him. Alphinaud’s face burned red. Between his tears and the fact his comrade saw the whole thing destroyed him.

WoL: I wondered where you two went.

Alphinaud: p…please. I beg of you to leave. I do not wish to be seen like this.

WoL: No. I will not sit idly by while my friends are hurting. I’ve done all I can out there, it’s time for me to be with you two.

WoL moved to sit on the bed behind the twins. She sat and pulled then both to her chest. Alphinaud melted into her. Alisaie did the same. The two felt warmed by WoL’s presence.

WoL: Tell me everything.

Alphinaud: We had just convinced the rest of the troops to surrender when we heard the crash, then the tower just came toppling down on our heads. The troops were as equally confused, saying it was their own kind that fired the shot. There was nothing we could do…not against that.

Alisaie: But you are alive, that’s all that matters. 

Alphinaud: They killed their own men. They…they will pay!

WoL pulled the two closer to her. She held them until they were ready. Their young eyes had witnessed such horror. Their young bodies had endured so much. WoL never wanted to see her friends like this again. She swore to bring peace to the land so that no one else would endure such pain.

Time passed. Their search lead them to the castrum. Once the place had been cleared, WoL, Alphinaud, and Alisaie ran to meet up with Lyse and the others. They came to the upper levels of the tower. As they passed through the door, the Garlean’s trained their weapons on the group. Fordola slowly turned around, revealing her scowl. Lyse let her emotions run wild. She yelled at the woman for forsaking her homeland, her people, her morality. Lyse engaged in battle with the woman. Fordola dodged her with ease, almost as if she knew her movements before she made them. Lyse was not doing well. Alisaie slipped past the guards and lunged at Fordola, giving Lyse an opening. It happened in the blink of an eye. Fordola dodged Lyse’s attack, landing behind Alisaie, who was still recovering her footing from her own attack. Fordola pulled out her scimitar and slashed the Elezen. Alisaie flew across the room spraying blood as she fell. She was not even able to make a sound. WoL watched as her body made contact with the ground with a loud crash.

Alphinaud: ALISAIE!

Alphinaud quickly came to his sister’s side. He began closing her wound. She was unconscious. WoL chased Fordola out of the window in a blind rage. Once Fordola made good her escape, WoL came to Alisaie’s aid. Her breathing was uneven. Blood stained her coat and pooled at the ground. Red stained her snow white hair. She was in a great deal of pain. Even in her state of unconsciousness, tears streamed down her face. WoL’s heart was wrought with pain. Alphinaud worked until his aether was exhausted. His face was pale.

Alphinaud: She will be fine in time but I will need help carrying her. Lyse, take care of things here.

Lyse: uh…r..right.

WoL and Alphinaud began picking up Alisaie. 

Alphinaud: Careful, lest her wounds reopen.

WoL: I know! Get her on my back and bind her hands. I can carry her alone.

Alphinaud: A..alright.

WoL and Alphinaud got Alisaie situated upon WoL’s back. He placed her arms over WoL’s shoulders and tied them. WoL place her arms beneath Alisaie’s legs and rose up. 

WoL: Quickly, to the camp!

WoL and Alphinaud transported the injured girl to the camp with all haste. Alphinaud struggled to keep up as WoL sprinted the entire way. WoL’s lungs burned from overexertion. She handed Alisaie off to skilled healers and took a moment to sit. Alphinaud came to her, having been kicked out of the tent Alisaie was being healed in. WoL sat in a secluded corner near stacks of crates. She wept at the thought of Alisaie dying. WoL had her head in her hands. She did not see Alphinaud approach or even sit next to her.

Alphinaud: She is going to be fine. They say she will wake soon. We got to her in time.

WoL: There was so much blood. She never saw it coming. It was like fordola knew her movements before she made them. Did you see the look in her eyes?

WoL continued to weep. Alphinaud thought WoL’s comment about the eyes was aimed at Fordola, but he realized it was for Alisaie. It all began to come into focus for him. He placed his hand on her back.

Alphinaud: You…if you don’t mind my asking. You have feelings for her, do you not?

WoL looked up at Alphinaud. Her brows were knit with sadness. Tears still flowed down her cheeks. Her emerald eyes looking into Alphinaud’s deep blue eyes. His expression was warm. WoL blushed and averted her gaze. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled herself closer together. 

Alphinaud: And you have not told her?

WoL: Alphinaud, I love you dearly as both a friend and ally. I ask that you not tread these waters. Nor do I wish for you to speak of this to anyone. I have my reasons as you well know. Please, I beg of you.

Alphinaud: I promise. Would you like to go see her? Together? She should be waking up any time.

Alphinaud stood up and dusted himself off. He held out his gloved hand to WoL, who accepted and rose to her feet. WoL wiped the tears from her eyes and followed Alphinaud. They came into the infirmary where Alisaie was abed. She had been stripped of her clothes and placed in a medical tunic and pants. Blood still stained her hair. Her eyes were open and she was sitting up in bed. She looked over at Alphinaud and WoL as they entered. She smiled weakly at the pair.

Alphinaud: How are you feeling?

Alisaie: Like I just got cut in two. I will be able to journey on in no time.

WoL: No.

Alisaie: What?

WoL: You are not going anywhere until you are fully healed.

Alisaie: I…I understand

WoL: I promise you, Fordola will pay. Whether or not it will be with her life is still up for debate. So please, stay here and heal. I will visit in between tasks.

Alphinaud: Sister, your hair.

Alisaie: I know, stained with blood. They will not allow me to rinse off until the wound stays closed for a period of time, you know this brother.

WoL: I will be off. Rest well.

WoL left the tent before anyone could say a word. Alisaie looked at her brother in confusion. He looked back at her and shrugged. He looked at her a moment before sitting down on her bed. He slowly embraced his sister, taking care not to cause her pain. She did not protest, taking a moment to reflect.

WoL met with Lyse some days later. She had disappeared to the deepest reaches of the lands in an attempt to cull her rage. Lyse was garbed in crimson. With a new resolve and new fire, she asked WoL atop Rhalger’s hand. WoL met her there and together they sparred. Great echoes of their battle could be heard through the reach. With a new fire ignited in both their souls, they readied for their journey to Ala Mhigo. It was time to retake their land.

WoL dropped in on Alisaie alongside Alphinaud. She was out of her medical linens and into her more comfortable traveler’s clothes. The blood had been washed from her hair. Her wounds had been completely closed. She was still weakened from her battle, but well on her way to recovery.

Alisaie: Well, someone looks happy.

WoL: Lyse pulled me up the statue for a sparring match.

Alphinaud: Ah, so that’s what all the noise was. I wish I could’ve seen it.

Alisaie: Where are you off to now?

WoL: To Ala Mhigo. It’s high time we took it back. It is going to be a hard battle, but I know we can do it. How are you healing?

Alisaie: Well enough. I never got the chance to thank you. Alphinaud said you carried me all the way here.

WoL: Yeah. You are a bit lighter than I thought you would be.

Alisaie: What, you thought I would be heavier than Susano’s blade? I saw you push that back at him with ease.

WoL’s memory flashed back to that moment in the red Kojin’s home. She thought her body would surely be crushed beneath the blade.

WoL: Well…Oh, nevermind. I’m glad you are doing fine.

Alisaie glared at WoL.

Alisaie: Oh nevermind what?

WoL: You did not see the nosebleed the stress from that sword gave me I take it. 

Alisaie: I…no I did not.

WoL: Well, it was not too easy to push back that blade, twice no less, but lifting you after something like that was a piece of cake. I wonder, hey Alphinaud you should let me carry you around too. Wonder if you weigh the same. 

Alphinaud: Uh, let us assume we do and leave it at that.

Alisaie: Hah! That would be a sight.

WoL: Alphinaud, its time we journeyed on. Alisaie, promise me you will stay abed until you are healed?

Alisaie: You have my word. Don’t do anything reckless.

WoL: Hah. Yet another book we wrote.

WoL left the tent and readied to leave. Alphinaud looked to his sister who looked at the emptiness where WoL had been.

Alphinaud: Now, what was that about?

Alisaie: N…nothing brother. A conversation we had moons ago.

Alphinaud: Oh?

Alisaie: Don’t you have a war to fight?

Alphinaud: Yes. I ask that you not leave your bed until you are expressly told to do so. I can’t have you limping into battle.

Alisaie: Fine. But not matter what my condition is, I will be there in the end. I promise.

Alphinaud: Then you may want to have your coat mended. Unless you want a more perforate version of our Sharlayan gear that is.

Alisaie: Well now how can I do that if I can’t leave my bed?

Alphinaud: I’ll drop it at the mender for you.

Alphinaud grabbed the bloody, torn coat.

Alisaie: Alphinaud! At least give me something to do whilst I stay here.

Alphinaud: Alright. Please be careful while we are gone and rest well.

Alisaie: I should be telling you to be careful.

Alphinaud left his sister’s side once more and joined with the forces. It was time to take back Ala Mhigo


	6. A Tale after the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings begin to fester within her. The struggles of war are finally over. This is the time, but an adventure in the meantime won't hurt.

The realm rejoiced in the victory of yet another land freed from Garlemald. The Scions joined in the reach for one last gathering before returning to their other tasks. Lyse joined in the celebration and beckoned to her friends. It was then she decided to renounce her place among the scions and become a part of the Ala Mhigan restoration full time. Alphinaud, along with the other scions assured her she would always have a place among them. WoL looked around and saw Alisaie conversing with Lyse. She walked up to the girls and joined in. Alisaie was in the midst of talking. “Remember that promise I made you? When this was all over we would meet in Limsa at the pâtissier?”

“Yes. Though truth be told I never thought we would make it this far. I’m glad we came through.”

“Let us set a date then. Make it official.”

“Oh, and we need to make sure WoL comes.”

The Au ra tilted her head as she walked up. “Hmm?”

Lyse threw her hands in the air. “To the party!”

WoL shrugged. “Oh. Alright then. I’m always up for a party.”

Lyse was overexcited. It warmed the au ra to see her friends so happy, so free. “And we need to make sure Y’shtola can come too! And Krile if she can spare a moment. Let us go ahead and make it a girl’s day!”

WoL rose her fingers to her chin. “Sounding less like a party to me.”

Lyse turned to the WoL, her expression threatening. “What was that?”

The au ra put her hands up in defense. “Nothing nothing!”

Alisaie thought for a moment. “As for the date, mayhap the end of the week?”

Lyse nodded. “That sounds wonderful. I’ll let the others know. Should we meet at midday?”

Alisaie nodded. “That will work.”

Lyse looked back to her workers, the back to Alisaie. “Well, I’m excited for one. I best be getting back. You all have fun until then.”

WoL and Alisaie watched as Lyse practically skipped away. The Elezen smiled. “Well, that really put her in a good mood.”

“You know how happy she gets when there is food involved.”

Alisaie smirked. “Much like you if I recall?”

WoL shrugged. “Can you blame me? Half the time I forget to eat until I’m on the brink of starvation. I’m just glad there are cookies involved this time. I grow tired of cakes.”

Alisaie tilted her head to the side. “Oh? You enjoy cookies too?”

“You did not know? Oh, well how could you really. I haven’t so much as seen a cookie in ages. Hah…you know, there has been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Alisaie’s eyes lit up in curiosity. “And what would that be?”

Just as WoL thought about speaking her mind, a voice rang out from behind her. “Hey WoL! I could use your assistance!”

The au ra slumped. “Uh, it can wait I suppose. I’m glad to see you’ve healed. If I don’t make it back before the party then I’ll see you there.” WoL instinctively grabbed Alisaie’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as she headed toward the man who summoned her, Arenvald. Alisaie turned and watched as the Au Ra ran off on another adventure. She reflexively grabbed her shoulder where WoL’s touch had been. With a sigh she set about her own work. WoL saw out of the corner of her eye when Alisaie teleported away. Without a second thought, WoL set about her work. Arenvald and Alphinaud came up with a theory on how to solve the Liberation front’s money problem. They would need WoL’s help as usual. Through water and caves and darkness and death, WoL came to the elder king’s treasure filled crypt. Gold lined the coffers, jewels spilled out across the floor. Priceless trinkets littered the arena. WoL walked to the edge of the arena and began to hear a loud crack. The ceiling above her collapsed, throwing Alphinaud and Arenvald to the ground.

The large man groaned. “Ugh, buggar it.”

Alphinaud’s face was dwarn up in pain. His tailbone would be sore for days. “Ow…are you alright?”

Arenvald slowly stood. “Aye, everything’s still attached.”

“Quite the graceful landing you two. Amusing if nothing else.” WoL stood with her arms crossed, her tail wiggled, she wore a grin on her face.

Alphinaud smiled. His hands tenderly rubbed his backside. “Ah, so we all made it here then. How fared your journey WoL?”

“Ah you know, the usual. What about you two?”

The Elezen crossed his arms. “Well, we were chased by many fiends both horrid and numerous. Mayhap it is the work of many dark magicks that stirred the poor bodies from their graves.”

Arenvald looked around. “Aye. But their misfortune, is our…fortune?”

Alphinaud joined in his gaze. “Quite. By the twelve, there is more than even I imagined. I daresay it will be enough to put the Ala Mhigan restoration well on its way.”

The larger man pumped his fist. “Lyse is gonna be so happy.”

Alphinaud returned to his businesslike persona. “We will need to find help to carry it to the surface. We should return and recruit honest hands and then return.”

Arenvald nodded in agreement. “Aye, now that WoL did the hard part. All you did was yelp and jump at every shadow.” He gave the young Elezen a playful nudge.

“Arenvald please!”

WoL leaned back. A smirk graced her features. “So that was your screams I heard echoing through the halls. I thought it was a wraith.”

Alphinaud slumped. “Ugh…”

WoL jumped down from the platform. She made her way to the disheartened Elezen and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry dear friend. I will make sure we get out without being taken by ghosts.” Arenvald laughed at Alphinaud’s discomfort. Alphinaud sighed, his face pink. Arenvald went to look at the many treasures while Alphinaud and WoL prepared to depart. Alphinaud looked deeply bothered by the previous statements. “Alphinaud, it’s all a jest you know.”

“I understand. I just cannot stand those infernal creatures. I cannot control mine own reactions around them. It’s embarrassing is all.”

WoL had a caring tone to her voice. “Oh Alphinaud.”

“It’s high time we returned. I did enjoy this adventure. It reminds me of when we first started out. But there are more pressing matters that require my attention. What will you do?” Alphinaud tilted his head to the side. He was always curious as to the warrior’s next adventure.

WoL brought her hand up to her chin I thought. “What day is it again? Oh, I have a party to attend tomorrow. I was going to hunt for a nice glamour to wear.”

Alphinaud questioned her. He had not seen her attend a party other than those mandated by the city states, and those were hardly parties to begin with. “A party?”

WoL’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, Alisaie made a promise to Lyse when we came to the ruby sea. She found a nice place in Limsa that has treats and invited us to join her when the battle was over.”

Alphinaud muttered under his breath. He looked up to WoL and spoke. “Ah, so that’s where she has been. I have not been back to see Ga Bu since that day. Oh, have you told Alisaie?”

The au ra cocked her head to the side. “Told her what?”

Alphinaud crossed his arms. A slight smile spread across his face as he raised a brow.

The realization hit. “Oh…N..no I have not. Not yet. I was going to tell her when things calmed down.”

“It seems this would be the perfect time.”

WoL gave a small huff. “Why do you want me to do this so badly? What are the odds she will even return the feelings?”

“Well…”

Arenvald came bounding though a small pile of treasure. The clanging of metal startled the pair. “This place is awesome! I’ve had my sights for today. Ready to head back to the surface?”

The Au Ra nodded. “Yeah.” She spoke low and venomous to her white haired companion. “Keep your mouth shut.”

Alphinaud nodded at WoL, his eyes wide. The three headed back to the surface and informed Lyse of the find. With ecstatic energy she pulled together a team for retrieval and reminded WoL of their meeting tomorrow. WoL bid her leave and returned to the grand company. She entered the inn room and pulled out a few armors to add to her glamour dresser. She grew weary of the Ryukimaru gear’s looks. She set out to work, putting together her new caster glamour. She enjoyed the look of her old Serge gambison tunic and set it aside. It had been recently cleaned and repaired. Its blue coloring paired well with the leather parts and the dark metal shoulder piece. She pulled out the falconer’s bottoms she made some time ago and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves. WoL pulled out a pot of purple dye and set to work on the tunic. Though her favorite color was blue, purple looked better on her. She put the three articles on and looked in the mirror. She liked the way it looked. Her tunic paired well with the highlights in her hair. WoL walked back over to the dresser and pulled out a peculiar pair of boots. They were from her journey through the crystal tower some years ago. Her expression fell briefly. The pang of guilt she felt from allowing her companion to stay behind still haunted her. She focused her mind back on the clothes. The purple inlays looked majestic and the claws at the boot’s tip added to her dragonesque features. WoL put them on and returned to the mirror. She was happy with her new look. She pulled out the glamour plate and undressed, setting the articles of clothing in their respective slots. Once she had completed the plate, she donned her current armor. She drew upon the essence of the glamour plate and her garbs morphed into that of what she had chosen. Her tail swayed free and happy. With a new look and new resolve, tomorrow would be the day she would tell Alisaie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found out how to post directly in the format I originally had it written. Comments from previous posts have helped me sort out a better format. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> *heavily influenced from tales from the storm*


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the post game extra closely along with the flairs our dear warriors added to it

A new sun rose over Eorzea. WoL awoke to light filtering into her inn room. She looked up to the time counter and nearly fell as she sprang from bed. It was half passed midday.

Alisaie and Y’shtola were at the designated place in Limsa. Alisaie popped a cookie into her mouth and Y’shtola took a long drink from her tea. Y’shtola’s ears twitched as fast approaching footsteps came toward them.

Lyse breathlessly took a seat. “Sorry I’m late!”

Y’shtola waved her off. “Tis of no consequence. Yours is the longer journey.”

Lyse looked around. She remembered inviting more than those currently here. “Are we all that’s here?”

Y’shtola finished her drag of tea. “Krile was pulled away on another matter and regretfully could not be here. As for WoL…”

Alisaie gave a small huff. “WoL knows the time and place and gave me no indication that she would not be here, but she is most likely out clearing dungeons, performing random acts of kindness, collecting tomes or regaling stories to the children of the realm. Honestly, I don’t think she sleeps. I have only seen that like once in all our time together.” Lyse and Y’shtola shared a quick glance and burst into laughter. Alisaie’s expression turned to confusion. “What?”

Lyse wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh, it’s just, you follow the act of your hero very closely do you not?”

Alisaie leaned back and crossed her arms. “What is that supposed to…I…I just asked her what manner of training she undertook! A lot of good it did me. None of it is anything I can reasonably emulate anyway.”

Lyse shook her head, staying her course. “Well, I for one approve of your choice of role model.”

Alisaie gave another small huff. “Well, if it’s a role model you want, look no further than my brother. He has changed a great deal from my time away from him. When we remained behind in Yanxia to assist with the repairs in the house of the fierce, he came up with a solution to their frequent shortages with a brand of knowledge I can only describe as very practical. When I asked him where he had learned of such things, he told me he had met a man that taught him much and more of the road, though he seemed certain their paths were unlikely to cross again. He would not give me his name, only that he saw him as a brother.” Alisaie gave a deep sigh. “As if I needed another one of those to contend with.” Alisaie stabbed her fork into the tart upon her plate. Both Lyse and Y’shtola knew she missed her brother and talking on the subject would do little to hasten his return.

Y’shtola felt bad about the gloom that now surrounded Alisaie, she sought to change the subject. “Well Lyse? How fares things on your front?”

Lyse swallowed the mouthful of cake and waved her fork in the air as she spoke. “Oh, well it’s been nothing but a lot of work. There are so many problems we keep running into, and they are not the kind I can punch. I catch myself thinking often about what Papalymo would do? What would father say?” She let out a stressed breath. “ I just hope I’m doing the right thing.”

Alisaie put another slice of tart on Lyse’s place. “Here”

Lyse was confused. She still had plenty of tart left, not to mention the half of her cake that still remained. “But, I haven’t finished…”

Y’shtola spoke pointedly. “You must keep up your strength. We all know what happened when you enter this state of mind.”

The hyurian woman shook her head. “I’m hopeless. But on a brighter note. Alphinaud and WoL did solve our funds issue yesterday. Before I came here I sent the last of the expeditioners in to retrieve the treasure of the kings of eld.”

Alisaie was amused. Odd for her brother to delve into haunted grounds. “And now I can add graverobbing to my brother’s list of embarrassing qualities.”

Lyse shrugged. “Well, they weren’t using it. Oh! And I’ve met a person who used to be in the resistance. He’s a boy about my age and knows much about the old politics and such. Though it’s strange. It’s like he won’t meet my eye. I thought it a problem at first, but then I realized he just actively tries not to look at me fully. Odd is it not?” Lyse stuffed another forkful of cake into her mouth.

Alisaie leaned forward. “I expect he’s daunted. You are essentially a hero.”

Y’shtola’s ears flicked. “Girls must I spell it out for you? The poor boy is smitten.”

Lyse began choking on the tart she had just swallowed. She was able to clear her throat and take a breath. “You are joking!”

Y’shtola smirked. She enjoyed watching Lyse squirm on the subject. “Mayhap you should entertain the thought, unless you are spoken for that is. Was the handsome ruler of Doma not a similar age?”

“Hien? No, you must be joking. Besides I know another who…no, nevermind.” Lyse nervously grabbed her glass of lemonade and began to drink. When she finished, she aimed her stare at Y’shtola. “What about you then? You thought about it? Maybe with Thancred or one of the others?”

The Miqote shook her head. “Nay, the thought had not crossed my mind with them. However…” Y’shtola’s mind flooded with thoughts. She sorted through them for a moment and closed her eyes. She grabbed her cup of tea and drank. She opened her eyes to see Lyse and Alisaie on the edge of their seats. Her ears flicked up. She placed her cup of tea down and gave a slight smile. “Nay, I will keep my counsel.” Both Lyse and Alisaie leaned back with a groan.

Lyse regained her composure. An evil grin spread across her lips. “Alisaie?”

“Alisaie what?”

“Have you had your eyes on anyone?”

Alisaie flushed a light pink. Someone came to mind, but she would never admit it to anyone. Alisaie did her best to remain her stony composure. She picked up her tea cup. “Can’t say I have.” She sipped the warm liquid and looked up at her friends. They had an inlking she was not telling the truth. “What? Why are you two staring at me like that?”

Y’shtola’s ears flicked up. She smiled and turned to look behind her. Familiar steps approached.

Lyse took her attention away from the mildly panicked Elezen and looked to the WoL. “It took you long enough! Oh, new armor.”

WoL sat down. “Sorry I’m late.”

Alisaie spoke, venom laced her words. “And what manner of adventure kept you this time might I ask?”

“Uh…I…I’d rather not say.”

Lyse leaned in. “Oh interesting. We were on the subject of boys. Is that it?”

The au ra jolted. “What!? N-no nothing of the sort!”

Y’shtola squinted. “Are you blushing? Your aether looks a bit odd around your face.”

WoL looked over at Alisaie. She looked as if she was trying to put on a happy face. WoL sighed. “I overslept. That’s why I was late.”

Lyse’s eyes went wide in surprise. “God’s. What manner of activities kept you up so late?”

“Actually, I bedded down not to long after I left the reach. It’s been a long time coming I suppose.”

Alisaie laughed. “And here I was saying I doubted that you slept.”

“Hah. Well you aren’t half wrong.”

WoL grabbed a cookie and popped it into her mouth. She smiled at the taste and looked upon her friends.

Lyse was ready to get back to gossip. “Anyway, back to the point. WoL, have you had eyes on any boys?”

“Well, yesterday I watched Alphinaud fall on his butt. That was pretty amusing. Then Arenvald nearly landed on top of him.”

“That’s not what I meant. Though that does explain why he refused to sit down. Really though, with everyone you’ve met, has no one caught your eye?”

WoL’s heart began to race. She wanted badly to tell Alisaie her feelings, but she couldn’t. Not here. “I have met a great many people indeed, and one stands out in my mind yes, but I cannot tell them just yet. I wanted to wait until things calmed down, and I’ve no doubt that they are preparing to pick back up again.”

Y’shtola agreed. “That I understand.”

Lyse was not satisfied with that answer. “Oh, come on! Give us more than that! Where did you meet him? Do you still get to see him on a regular basis?”

The au ra shook her head. “I’d rather not delve to much further, lest I give away some detail.”

WoL glanced at Alisaie. She was enthralled by WoL’s words. She had not a clue that WoL was talking about her. She had her own wish that it was so, but knew not of WoL’s true heart.

Lyse refused to give in. “First initial?”

“No. Dead giveaway.”

Lyse popped up in her seat. “It’s Urianger isn’t it! I don’t know of any other…I guess nearly all of our friends have telling letters for their first name.”

“Precisely.”

WoL took comfort in Lyse’s assumption that she was interested in men. No one would guess.

Y’shtola took another long drink of tea and set her cup down. “I suppose it’s time to change the subject, lest we dishearten our young companions.”

Lyse was deep in thought. “Wait, WoL I’ve never asked. How old are you?”

The au ra thought for a moment. She barely could think of what year it was. “Alisaie, how old are you?”

“17 summers.”

“Then that makes me 21 summers. Though I do not remember my past, a stray thought happened across my mind when I first met Alphinaud and Alisaie. I was only 4 summers elder than them.”

Alisaie gave a small laugh. “Well, I’m glad my age is used as something other than a reason to hold me back.”

The au ra smiled. “Hah! As if that would stop you anyway.”

Alisaie blushed at WoL’s remark. WoL nibbled on more cookies as the afternoon went on. The girls spoke on many subjects. The view from the balcony gave a great place to watch the sunset. WoL watched as the great orb lowered beyond the sea’s horizon and the sky went from blood red to dark. Limsa lit up and competed against the glittering sky. The au ra’s mind faded into the background as she looked at the stars. She was happy, relaxed, perhaps too relaxed. She was brought back to reality by Lyse waving her hand in front of her face. “WoL?”

“Hmm?”

“We were just asking if you’ve ever done something that you immediately regretted.”

The au ra thought for a moment. That list in particular was rather long. “Oh, hmmm. Let’s see. Well when I first became a red mage and fought with titan again, I backflipped off the arena and landed down below. It was quite the bloody mess. There was a fair amount of regret there.”

Alisaie tilted her head to the side. “You never told us about that one.”

WoL leaned back. Her tail twitched. “I do not speak a lot on my injuries. I wish not to worry you all.”

Lyse giggled. “Which reminds me, remember that time I called you to meet me outside Ala Ghiri and you showed up actively bleeding from a wound in your chest?”

The Au Ra’s hand reflexively moved to her chest. “Ugh…That damn golem.”

Y’shtola piped up. “And the time you entered the waking sands with your ribs nearly crushed?”

Lyse leaned in. “Oh, and the time you set your tail on fire?”

The young Elezen shook her head. “By the God’s WoL you act as if you are indestructible.”

“I know I’m not, but after every incident I’ve been more careful.”

Alisaie gave a small sigh. Suddenly, her linkpearl activated. “Hmm? Pray, excuse me.”

The three watched as Alisaie turned away to answer her linkpearl. “What now? Alright. Tomorrow then. Y’shtola and WoL are here with me, I will fill them in.” Alisaie turned back to the group. Curious glances moved across her. “Alphinaud would like us to meet him in Kugane on the morrow. Tataru sends word that there is information on someone we seek.”

Lyse looked around. She knew she would not be joining them. “Sounds like you lot will have fun.”

Y’shola looked between WoL and Alisaie. “Well, that sounds like an adventure for yourself and WoL. I will be joining Krile once I leave here. And Lyse? I assume you will be returning to the reconstruction.”

WoL sank back in her chair. “The road leads ever on.”

Lyse leaned in, a playful smirk graced her lips. “Looks like you won’t be telling that special someone after all.”

“It seems so.”

Lyse smiled. “Just promise us that we will be the first to know when you do tell him.”

“I have a feeling everyone here will know when it happens. Nothing can stay a secret for too long.”

WoL shared looks with her friends. Lyse was dying from curiosity. Y’shtola was calm and cool as ever. Alisaie was leaned forward, desperately clinging to her composure.

Y’shtola flicked her ears. “Well, I think it’s time I best be off. “

Lyse chimed in, patting her full stomach. “Aye, same here. Alisaie this was a wonderful idea. We must do this again sometime.”

“Mayhap when things settle down again. And WoL? I trust you will be on time next time?”

The au ra gave a nervous nod. “You have my word.”

The girls got up to leave. WoL and Alisaie watched as Lyse and Y’shtola teleported away. WoL looked to her young companion. “Want to travel to Kugane tonight or in the morning.”

The young Elezen thought for a moment. “Tonight would be good. Are you coming with me?”

“Of course. I haven’t anything else to do tonight.”

With a warm smile, the au ra prepared for their next journey. Her heart ached at the fact she could not express her feelings, but such is the way of the warrior.


	8. A new storm on the horizon

WoL teleported the pair to the great city of Kugane. Lanterns illuminated the alleyways of the commercial hub. The scent of ramen and meat skewers filled the air. Alisaie walked forward, excitedly taking in the sights just like the first time thy came. She turned back to WoL. “Shall we rent a room for the night? “

WoL nodded. It had been quite some time since she stayed at the lavish inn. “Sure, I’ve always enjoyed their setup. It’s so light and colorful.”

“Would you be alright sharing a room? I would enjoy the company.” Alisaie cast her gaze down. It looked as if she immediately regretted her words.

WoL’s tail flicked. “Fine with me. Want me to throw in some gil?”

The Elezen quickly looked up. A sparkle shimmered in her deep blue eyes. She shook her head. “That won’t be necessary.”

Together they walked to the in. They passed many vendors on the way. WoL sniffed the fishy scent of sun-dried squid. She heard the clang of metal against anvils as they passed the swordsmith. Katanas lay about in various state of display. At last the scent of volcanic spring water filled the au ra’s nose. They walked through the drapes into the in. Paper lanterns were stern about in a decorative fashion. Alisaie went to the innkeeper and procured a room for the pair. She came back with the key and they headed up the stairs until they reached the room. Alisaie opened the door and deftly lit the lanterns inside. WoL loosed her belt and set aside her rapier. She walked out onto the balcony and peered up at the sky. The stars twinkled high up above. Even though the city was bright, the light did little to drown out the vast expanse. Alisaie joined her side and placed her arms to rest upon the railings.

“It’s beautiful is it not?”

WoL’s tail slowly moved behind her. “Yes. I always enjoyed the night sky, or the waters edge. I do not know why, it just calms me.”

Alisaie slowly raised her hand to her chin in thought. Her heart pounded. “I mean not to pry further, but earlier when you said you had eyes for someone…” The Elezen shyly looked to the other woman. WoL was caught off guard. Her indigo skin burned in the slightest. The young Elezen was nearly a head length shorter than her. Her feathered, snow white hair wavered in the breeze. Her deep blue eyes looked like that of a determined warrior.

“Hmm?”

Alisaie was suddenly nervous. Her heart beat faster. She cleared her throat, quickly thinking of an escape. “I…Pray, excuse me a moment. The tea I drank earlier…”

WoL watched as Alisaie quickly went into the washroom and closed the partition. She returned her gaze to the sky, absorbing its infinite calm. Was tonight the night? It would have to be. If Alisaie did not return the feelings she would surely regret ever having brought them up, but if Alisaie felt the same…who knows. Her tail continued to sway softly. The au ra let out a lengthy sigh. It truly was beautiful here. Footsteps approached behind her, breaking her calm.

“Sorry about that. At least here there is some manner of plumbing.”

WoL turned, leaning back on the rail as she laughed. “Hah, yeah. Believe it or not I have long been jealous of men due to their ease of relieving themselves. They don’t have to pray their legs won’t give out whilst in the midst.”

WoL’s expression softened as she looked down at the Elezen. Alisaie wore the same look she always had when she spoke with WoL. She was enthralled. WoL made an impulsive move. “You wanted to know about the person I like?”

Alisaie’s eyes widened. “Y..yes…but you need not tell me if you do not wish to.”

WoL’s heart near pounded out of her chest. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She turned her eyes to the sky once more. Her expression hardened. Never before had she been this scared. She had fought Gods and won, why was something so simple so hard? Her tail sagged. She gripped the rail. “I…I’m sorry. I cannot bring myself to say.” The au ra let out a long sigh. She turned back to Alisaie. The younger woman’s shoulders sagged. “Would you excuse me for a moment? A shower is beginning to sound wonderful.” 

“Alright. I shall wait for your return.”

WoL went into the washroom and turned on the water. She removed her clothes and set them in the cleaning basin. She poured the alchemic solution upon them and stepped into the water. The warm stream moved down her body and washed away the scent of journey’s past. She gently fingered along the thin scars that littered her torso. She moved upward, her hand coming to rest on the thicker, more prominent, scar across her chest. Her scales were newly reformed and stronger. She leaned against the wall and let the water wash the troubles from her mind.

Alisaie sat upon her bed deep in thought. She had yet to take off her boots. She sat, hand on her chin, head slightly cocked. Alisaie replayed the moments over in her head. She closed her eyes, remembering every detail. After a while, she stood and began removing her boots, then her coat. She set them aside along with her rapier. She began taking her hair down when she heard the water stop. Slowly, she ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the long strands. WoL emerged from the washroom. She wore a thin tank top and loose fitting shorts. Her hair was damp, disheveled. She set aside her headband for sleep. The au ra stopped in her tracks. Before she knew it, words came spilling from her mouth. “Wow. I have never seen your hair down before. You are beautiful.” Alisaie blushed at WoL’s comment.

“R-Regrettably the braid is the only suitable way to wear it for combat. That and I’ve worn it like that so long now it would seem odd if I changed it.” She ran her fingers through her snow white hair one last time before leaning back on the bed.

WoL sat across from the Elezen and stretched. “Then I shall cherish this moment. You should shower too. It works wonders I thought were long lost.”

“I think I shall.” Alisaie stood and walked into the washroom closing the partition behind her. WoL shook her head allowing her hair to fluff out. She sat upon her bed for a moment, quickly growing restless. She went back to the balcony and looked upon the sky. Clouds could be seen moving across the horizon. She watched as the moon became obscured by thick, dark clouds. Lightning flashed far over the ocean in the distance. Her tail twitched as it seemed to come closer and closer. “It looks as if it may rain.”

The au ra jumped at the girl’s voice. She turned quickly. “Hells mate! You scared me!”

Alisaie laughed. “Apologies WoL. You are not normally scared so easily.”

The au ra stood straight and crossed her arms. Her tail swayed behind her. “I daresay if you keep that up you would make a fine ninja.”

“I will stick to red mage. Besides, taking on multiple classes is your goal.”

“Hmm. Yeah that’s true. Speaking of, want to see what I’ve worked on so far?”

Alisaie nodded. She was excited. “Of course.”

WoL stepped back. She closed her eyes and promptly changed into her paladin. Her black metal armor had an elegance about it. Her sword and shield bore the mark of omega.

Alisaie’s eyes widened. “Impressive! And…beautiful beside that.”

WoL raised her sword and shield. “No small amount of work went into that, believe me.”

“I have no doubt.”

WoL once more changed her class. In the blink of an eye she transformed into her white mage. White robes flowed down her body and her staff crackled at the warm, humid air.

“That is oddly fitting.”

WoL tilted her head. “What?”

“I’ve seen that coat and dress before, and truth be told when I first saw it I was not fond of it. I suppose it could have been that ghastly color. But the pure white matched with the boots is oddly aesthetic.”

WoL shrugged. “Well, that’s comforting. I figured you can’t go wrong with white garbs as a white mage. Though I must clean them after every battle.”

“I believe it.”

WoL changed once more back into her bard. She wore a deep blue chest wrapping and a blue halfskirt with black pants and thigh high boots. Her bow looked to be of darksteel. “I took your advice and continued training in this art as well. Never know when I’ll need to stab someone but they are way over there. Though admittedly, I would probably still have better luck putting them to sleep with my flute.”

Alisaie looked surprised. “You play the flute?”

WoL crossed her arms and smirked. “I am a bard after all. Singing, storytelling, and instrumental abilities come with the territory.”

“Oh really?”

WoL looked at Alisaie’s face. She cocked her head to one side in curiosity. “Absolutely not! One day maybe, but not today.”

Alisaie’s shoulder fell once more. “Alright. When you’re ready then. I will pry no more.” WoL changed back into her comfortable clothes. Her muscles were easily discernable through the thin, black fabric. Alisaie crossed her arms. “You must teach me how you do that.”

“Truth be told, I’ve no idea myself. I was just able to do it one day. There is still much about myself I do not know.” WoL’s mind flooded with thoughts. She shook her head and went over to her bed. Alisaie followed and moved to hers. “I wonder what Alphinaud has in store for us on the morrow.”

Alisaie sat down and looked back to the au ra. “Who knows. I suppose we will see. Are you getting ready for bed?”

“Aye, though whether or not it will come to me is a different story.”

Alisaie moved for the lamps. “Would you like to turn the lights out?”

“Nah. I know you like to read before bed, and the darkness would not help either way.”

Alisaie stopped in her tracks. “How did you?”

The au ra gave a shy smile. “I know you.”

Alisaie’s face dusted light pink. “T-that you do. Thank you.” Alisaie pulled a tome from her bag and began reading. WoL moved onto her back and placed her hands behind her head. Her green eyes stared at the ceiling. Alisaie stole a glance at her ever so often. After she finished her chapter, she looked up to see WoL asleep. Alisaie looked upon her for a time before turning the lights out and getting under her covers and closing her eyes herself.

WoL awoke in the early hours of the morning. Pale light filtered in from the cloud covered sky. Rain trickled down onto the balcony giving a soothing sound for the morning. WoL got up from bed and stretched. Her body popped in many places. Her tail swished behind her, sweeping against the edges of the bed. She looked upon Alisaie, who was curled up under her covers with her back facing WoL. WoL took a few moments to use the washroom and enjoy the sweet scent of the morning air. She stood straight and bent down to touch her toes. She moved on to a few other stretches to prepare her body for the coming mission. Once she was fully stretched, she looked to Alisaie again. The girl was still locked in slumber. WoL dared not disturb her. She grabbed the key to the room and quietly stepped out. She jumped off the outer exit balcony and ran to the markets. She browsed quickly for breakfast. She found a lovely fruit basket and a small bundle of ginger cookies. After she exchanged the gil she quickly ran back to their room. She entered quietly and set the basket down on the table. WoL looked about the counter and pulled out the tea kettle. She prepared the tea and rifled through the cabinet for mugs. Alisaie stirred at her racket.

The Elezen sat up in bed. Her snow white hair fell haphazardly around her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Hmm? What are you doing?”

WoL tuned to see the adorable sight. “Making noise apparently. I can’t find a single damn cup.” Just as she tuned back a small pan fell and smashed against her head.

Alisaie let out a small laugh and climbed out of bed. She bent down to a small drawer and opened it. She stood straight up looked at WoL with a half lidded gaze. The au ra rubbed her sore head and returned the look. “Oh, shut up.”

“I did not say anything.”

WoL turned her nose up. “Your thoughts were very loud.”

Alisaie’s eyes went wide in shock. Her whole body moved in terror. “You heard my thoughts just now!?”

“No, not really. But I am sure whatever you were thinking was a mocking nature.”

Alisaie took a quick breath. “Y..Yes…sorry.”

“Eh, no matter. Come, let’s have breakfast before we depart.”

“A moment if you would.”

WoL nodded. Alisaie went into the washroom while WoL poured the tea. She returned and sat across from the au ra. WoL and Alisaie munched on the various fruits and drank their tea. WoL finished her grapes when it dawned on her. “Oh! I nearly forgot.”

WoL reached into her bag and pulled out the ginger cookies. She handed the bundle to Alisaie. She unwrapped the cloth and gasped at its contents. “By the twelve! You actually found ginger ones? It’s been so hard for me to find them! Not to mention how difficult they are to make. And these are all in odd little shapes!”

WoL leaned back and watched as the excitement overtook her dear friend. “I bought them at the market below. It seemed to be the last bundle. I wonder why ginger is so hard to come by here. Virtually every dish requires it with this cuisine.”

Alisaie bit into a cookie and savored every second. She offered one to WoL, who declined. WoL was happy to see her young companion so happy over something. The pair finished their breakfast and cleaned up a bit. Alisaie put her hair up while WoL used the washroom. WoL was fully garbed in her red mage armor and ready to set out. The pair donned their rapiers and checked out of the inn. They came to Alphinaud who had a look of cautious optimism. “Ah, good morning. How was your journey here this morning?”

Alisaie waved him off. “Actually, we arrived last night and rented a room in the inn.” Alphinaud shot a surprised glance at WoL. WoL nervously looked away. Alisaie caught on to the exchange and crossed her arms. “What? Did you expect us to come see you as soon as we got here? Honestly brother do you ever take a moment to rest?”

“N..no nothing of the sort…I mean…ahem…to business then. We have gotten word of someone resembling Yotsuyu’s description in the city. At first, I was loath to believe she survived, but then I heard of her grizzled Roegadyn companion.”

Alisaie flinched in surprise. “Gosetsu!?”

Alphinaud nodded. “It would seem so. We should ask around town if anyone has seen him. I went ahead and prepared a few sketches to show.” Alphinaud handed out the flyers. Each were drawn by his hand. Each was a masterpiece.

The au ra looked to the young Elezen with a smile. “Well done.”

Alisaie smirked. “Aye, it is not without skill. Looks like all that time you spent practicing for the girls paid off.”

Alphinaud furrowed his brow. “Alisaie! Come, let us split up.”

The group asked around all places in Kugane finally settling upon a sure sighting in the markets. The group alongside Yugiri gazed upon the Samurai’s sword. After an ill suited exchange, Gosetsu’s sword was purchased and the scions hot on his trail. Alphinaud received a doom sentence from Tataru for draining the entirety of the Scion’s coffers on a single sword. The adventure went ever on, ending bittersweet like most of them did. Yotsuyu was used as a pawn by the garlean’s like so many others. Goesetsu lost a part of himself that day, and Alisaie lost her brother. Though he only went on a mission for diplomacy, it was still considered enemy territory. Both WoL and Alisaie wondered what would become of him. The Scion’s that remained returned to the rising stones to appraise everyone of the situation. Alisaie was on edge.

The white haired Elezen leaned against the cool stone wall. “Damnit brother…what have you gotten yourself into this time.”

The au ra overheard her silent curse and moved closer to her. She placed her hand upon her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. “He will return to us. And when he does, we can take Arenvald’s idea and throw him into the lake.”

Alisaie gave a small laugh and followed it up with another worried sigh. WoL coaxed her companion to the table with tea. She briefly excused herself when Y’shtola walked into the rising stones. WoL walked over to the miqote and explained everything her past adventure brought. Y’shtola looked in deep thought over another matter when her gaze went past WoL and her ears flicked.

Y’shtola returned her gaze to the au ra. “Hmm. I have been observing a phenomenon that I best look into further before discussing. But I ask one thing of you. It would be a kindness if you would check in on Alisaie from time to time. It will help take her mind off Alphinaud going where he is going.”

“Do not worry. I planned to.”

Y’shtola glanced back to Alisaie. “Out of curiosity, did you ever tell that person of your feelings?”

WoL shook her head. “I got close, but as always a new adventure came up.”

Y’shtola looked at WoL with her ears pinned back.

“Oh, do not give me that. Besides, it would be cruel with everything that is going on.”

Y’shtola gave a small smirk. “Would it now?”

WoL did not notice the miqote’s sudden interest. “I will be bouncing between so many places in the coming days. Besides, we’ve a meeting with the alliance I must prepare for.”

While Y’shtola stared deep into WoL’s soul, a man collapsed into the doorway. Alisaie’s voice rang out and her chair fell back as she ran to him. “Thancred!?”

The man curled his arm around Alisaie as she stained to pull him up. “W…water!”

WoL rushed to grab a tankard of water for the breathless man. Thancred crawled into a chair and gulped the water down.

Alisaie sat on edge. “Well, I won’t bother to tell you to catch your breath. What happened?”

Thancred took a deep breath after slamming down the tankard. “There is something you should know about our communications. When we decided to bring everything together and the linkshells were activated between us, we also handed out a special channel among certain members of our ranks. Alphinaud was the one who brought it together so naturally he had one, and so too do I. Whilst I was out, quite to my surprise it crackled to life. While it was mainly static I could make out something. The Burn.”

Alisaie’s voice dropped. “That’s where Alphinaud would have crossed on the way to…”

Thancred interrupted. “Yes. I swiftly made my way there when I was repelled by our enemy counterparts. I thought it best to regroup and share my findings with you.”

Y’shtola’s ears pinned back. “That is indeed quite the predicament.”

Alisaie stood. She braced herself against the table. “We must go to the burn! We need to see if they…”

WoL joined in. “Thancred, can you travel?”

Thancred leaned back. “Yes, and I will not stand in your way. We must prepare first, that much I ask.”

Alisaie spoke in a desperate, commanding tone. “And then we leave immediately.”

Thancred gave a small, sad expression. “Mayhap it be best if you stay here Alisaie.”

“I will not sit idly by drinking tea while Alphinaud and the other’s could be…”

WoL stood firm. “She is coming.”

Thancred gave a small sigh. “Fine. Meet me in The house of the feirce. We can access the burn from a nearby territory.”

Upon their travels they unearthed several mysteries. They found the ship in shambles. They found the emperor’s personal guard’s insignia upon other felled ships. They found bodies of felled soldiers. Much to Alisaie’s relief, they did not find Alphinaud laying in a heap. Alisaie separated from the group and stared off into the distance. WoL moved to be with her, but Y’shtola’s hand upon her shoulder stopped her. “Give her a moment, and then we should return.”

Alisaie held her hand to her chest. Her heart ached at the sight of the rubble, of the thought of her missing brother. She closed her eyes and led a silent prayer. “Where are you, brother?”

The group returned to civilization and met with the Alliance. The scions offered their insight when a voice rang out piercing the minds of WoL and her companions. Thancred collapsed, unable to be roused from slumber. Worry spread in the minds of WoL and her comrades. A new mystery to add onto the ever growing pile. WoL and Alisaie got word from Maxima and his crew of Alphinaud surviving the crash, but he took up arms with ascian slayers. Alisaie was nearly at her wits end already when the voice rang out again striking down Y’shtola and Urianger. WoL stood in horror as she dealt with the pain in her mind and the pain in her heart. She watched as Alisaie pleaded with the two to wake, loosing her grip on sanity as she went. WoL picked the young Elezen up and watched as the healers bared them to the infirmary with Thancred. Alisaie stood still, broken in spirit. Tears streamed down her face. WoL led her to her chambers where she sat her down and then sat behind her. WoL pulled the girl close, allowing her to bury her face in her shoulder. Alisaie was distraught. Through labored breaths, she cried out. “W….why could it not have been me?” WoL held her tight until her tears stopped and her breathing calmed. She wanted nothing more than to make Alisaie feel better, but the way to do such thing was out of her reach and scope of knowledge. Alisaie was never one to completely conceal her emotions. Although she put on a brave face, her mannerism gave way to her fear, her anguish, her loss. Lyse pulled WoL aside in the Doman Enclave. She saw the pain writ upon the young Elezen’s face. WoL promised to keep her close, distract her.

A little time passed with no change to the slumbering scions nor word from Alphinaud. The voice came once more causing WoL and Alisaie great pain, but together they remained. WoL and Alisaie attended an attempt to revive the sky barrier in the burn due to the unstable nature of things. After the barrier rose, a ship approached.

Alisaie gave a small huff. “Of all the rotten timing.”

Hien crossed his arms. “Maybe this is a blessing. We can see if the barrier truly works.”

The ship was stopped by the barrier. It backed off, landing a short bit from the edge. WoL watched as a large man exited the ship with a bundle of blue and white in his arms. WoL’s heart fell to the ground as she saw Alisaie lurch forward. Hien grabbed her arm much to her protest. She venomously growled at the hyuran man. “What are you? Let me go! HE HAS MY BROTHER!”

“Lower the barrier!” Alisaie pulled her arm free and bolted to the man.

Alphinaud lay locked in slumber. The man took care to fold his arms in and hold him gently. Alisaie was ready to draw her rapier when the man spoke. His deep, booming voice was oddly familiar. “Be at ease girl. He is not dead, merely locked in slumber. He fell ill whilst we explored an abandoned camp. Upon being unable to cure him or find the source of the issue, I saw best to return him.”

Alisaie stepped closer to Alphinaud. It truly looked as if he was asleep. Her eyes were filled with sadness. She looked away, desperately clinging to her composure. WoL conversed with the man and then set about her new journey. Alphinaud was taken to the stones where he was examined to have the same ailment as the rest. Alisaie was passed herself with worry and terror.

Her voice was low. She tried desperately to not cry. “God’s. It’s all going wrong. Why couldn’t it be me instead of the others. Out of all of us they are the ones who could have conceivably solved this.”

WoL sat close to her. “We will find a way to help them, we always do.”

“I do not need your cheery attitude right now!” Alisaie bit back at WoL. The au ra flinched.

“Damn, you must be worse off than I if you think this is cheery.”

Alisaie teared up. She gripped the edges of her skirt. “I…I’m sorry. I just don’t know where to even begin.”

The door to the rising stones opened. “A grave situation indeed. Might I be of some assistance?”

Alisaie immediately perked up. “Krile! I did not think you well enough to travel.”

The lallafel walked up to the pair and put her hands on her hips. “Well when I heard about the plight of our friends I couldn’t sit around. This is one of those situations where you should have the need to call upon me regardless of my circumstances. I was your mentor after all.”

“I…should have thought of that.”

Krile examined the patients and came to a grim conclusion. With a visit to Matoya solidifying her findings and the garlean empire on the move, WoL and Alisaie delved into more uncomfortable situations. Alisaie was forced into a parley alongside WoL. With the meeting soured, the fronts prepared for war. Alisaie and WoL readied for the battle, looking upon the troops with hope in their hearts.

When everyone was about to head to their fronts, Alisaie grabbed hold of the au ra’s wrist. “WoL? Could I have a word?”

The au ra was caught off guard. She regained her composure and nodded. “Of course.”

Alisaie let go and bowed her head. “We are really going to war, aren’t we?”

WoL thought it best to be honest. “Yes. It will be a hard battle, and the odds aren’t exactly in our favor.”

Alisaie looked down at her hands. Her voice was mildly choked. “It’s strange…I thought I would be scared before the fighting started, but I feel calmer than ever. I…I just ask one thing.” Alisaie walked closer to WoL. The moonlight glinted off her snow white hair and illuminated her deep blue eyes. Her face wore an expression of resolve. “Don’t you dare leave me alone out there.”

Alisaie smiled in the slightest and took a deep breath. Her gaze shifted to the left of WoL. When she exhaled her focus was set. It was time for battle. The pair fought long and hard alongside the alliance, pushing the Garleans to a standstill. Once the fighting quieted and Alisaie met up with WoL and Hien’s group, the voice rang out once more. WoL and Alisaie screamed in pain, writhing beneath the crushing pain of the voice.

_If it must be unwritten, let it be unwritten._

The au ra creamed out in pain. She was knocked off balance. “GAH! WHAT IS THIS!!???”

_Throw wide the gates_

Alisaie’s hands were at her head. Her skull felt fit to burst. “NO. NOT NOW! NOT LIKE THIS!”

WoL and Alisaie reached for each other. The pain increased exponentially as they strained toward one another. Just as their fingers were set to touch the pain lifted. Alisaie slumped to the ground, motionless, unconscious.

WoL was on her knees. Her heart sank. She crawled close to the young woman and picked her up. She shook her in a desperate attempt to wake her. “Ali…Alisaie…Alisaie!? Say something!? Anything!!?”

Hien stood by. He felt it best to stay back. WoL looked ready to lash out. “Not her too…”

WoL screamed to the skies. “DAMNIT!”

Alisaie was removed from the battlefield and placed into the care of the healers as she was sent back to the rising stones. WoL was filled with rage. She blindly moved forward straight into battle with zenos. Blow after blow she took and then delivered until he too fell before her. Like all ascians, he rose again. WoL prepared for another round when suddenly her mind was pierced again.

_Why won’t they open?_

_Throw wide the gates!_

WoL looked through her hazy vision as Zenos approached. She was powerless to stop him. Her head was being crushed and her soul was being sucked out. He raised his sword and in one swift motion her vision went black. She awoke standing in a strange circle. The area around her was dark, save for the summoning circle in which she stood. A strange man stood before her. He gave a small, relieved chuckle. She flinched at the sound. The voice that took her friends was before her, she wanted nothing more than to rip it apart.

“Oh good, you are here. We do not have much time.”

WoL tried to move closer but she was unable to move further. “You have to send me back! Now!”

“You will be back soon. Listen well. The path in which you walk will only lead to oblivion. You must forestall the 8th umbral calamity or all will be lost. I have hidden something at the base of the crystal tower, a beacon of sorts. Find it, find the path to the fist. Only then can we forestall it.”

WoL began to feel dizzy. “W-Why should I trust you?”

“Please, find your way. I have faith in you.”

WoL’s field of vision went dark as she fell through the crystal. She awoke in great pain. Her neck felt as it had been sliced in half. She groaned as she sat up. Dizziness overtook her as a searing pain shot through the wound.

“Ah, you are awake.”

WoL looked to the door as Aymeric came in. “What happened? Wait! What of Alisaie!?”

Aymeric sat at her side. “Mistress Alisaie is fine. She is unresponsive, but she is otherwise healthy. She has been placed with the other scions. As for the war front, we had expected the garleans to overwhelm us with zenos. Just as you were to take a mortal blow, Estinien dove in and averted most of the attacks. While stunned, he spirited you away behind friendly lines where we moved you here. It was no small scare. He gave chase shortly after as the garleans began their retreat. At first, we thought it tactical, but according to sources, civil unrest has broken out at the capital. I understand it is a lot to digest. Take a moment to rest. I must return to the front. Thank you, WoL. For everything.” Aymeric took his leave. The au ra pulled her knees up to her chest. Her tail curled reflexively around her legs. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, a small knock rapped on the door. Tataru popped her head in. She smiled and entered, closing the door behind her. “Oh! You are awake! We were afraid you…but it’s good to have you back. The Alliance filled us in and we think we have something that might interest you near the crystal tower. You kept mumbling about it while you were out, so we begged the aid of the sons of saint coinache.

WoL moved to the edge of the bed and looked upon her pink clad friend. “Thank you tataru. Might I have a moment to get my armor and look in on our friends?”

Tataru nodded. “I’ll give you a moment. And WoL?” Before the au ra could acknowledge her inquiry, the lalafell hugged her tight. She released WoL and left. Slowly, the au ra rose to her feet and donned her armor. It had already been repaired and the blood had been removed. She held tight to her neck, feeling the scar that was already forming. She gave a lengthy sigh and tightened her belt. She made her way to the adjacent room housing her friends. WoL walked to each and every one, offering up a silent prayer for their safe return. She walked at last to Alisaie, kneeling down a moment and allowing the tears to fall. It was too late to tell her, but it felt as if her soul was ripped from her body anyway. WoL dried her face and set about the journey to reclaim her friends. She plowed through the rubble at the crystal tower until she flew through the endless expanse, coming to a whole new world.


	9. The land of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinding. Painfully blinding. Her head pounded. Her heart ached. What was this dying place? Why am I here?

“What? What is this place? These voices? It’s so dark here. I feel like I’m falling. Why can I not move? Where is it taking me? Ughn… Hmm? That voice? Is it? My friends! Alisaie! I’m coming! I promise!”

WoL awakened in the purple fields of Lakeland. Light surrounded her in all forms. Everlasting light. She looked to the man approaching her, slowly rising to her feet. He reminded her of someone, perhaps the merchant she met on her way to gridania. With naught but ill tidings, the man sent her on her way to the crystarium. WoL looked up after she made it out of the cover of the trees. With her mouth agape she stared upon the large crystalline tower that threatened to pierce the heavens. Closer and closer she came until she was stopped by a peculiar soldier. Her eyes burned a pale dusted rose color, and her ears…bunny ears? The woman accosted her with a most peculiar accent.

“I know all the faces around here and I have never seen yours before. From where do you hail?” The warrior stood tall. Her eyes pierced through the au ra.

WoL looked around. “Uh…the source.”

The guard crossed her arms. “There is no such place. If you had only told me the truth I would have granted you entry, however…” WoL jumped back as the guard pulled out a pair of circular blades and poised for attack. WoL had no time to draw her weapon when the guard launched herself forward, missing WoL and killing a pale creature that barreled toward them.

The creature devolved into a puddle of light. A human hand remained after the fiend disappeared. The guard shook the sickl white substance from her blades and examined the remains. “That one had eaten. It must have swallowed the hand whole.”

WoL stepped back. “What in the hells?”

Before the guard could explain anything, a familiar voice rang out. WoL’s heart both sank and rose. “Captain Lyna!”

“My lord?”

The man came closer. His cowl obscured his face. Beautiful sashes of red and white lined the man’s body. It was unmistakable. He was the summoner. “My thanks for finding my friend here.”

The captain cocked her head to the side. “Another one of your…friends?”

The man nodded. “Yes. She is the last to arrive. My thanks again for finding her.” The captain looked confused for a moment. She shook her head and returned to her post. “Come, let’s go into the city. I have much to tell you.”

The cloaked man led WoL into the city and told her much of the history and customs of the land, Norvrandt. WoL felt overwhelmed at her position in this. A few thoughts came to her mind then promptly flew out of her mouth. “Wait! If you called forth the crystal tower then that means…Did you find a red haired Miqote man inside? He had pure red eyes when last we spoke.”

The man stopped for a moment. He brought his crystalline arm up to his chin in thought. “I cannot say I know of such individual. The tower was empty when it come into my possession.”

WoL’s shoulders fell. “So G’raha is….damnit. He was…*sigh* I will hold his memory close to my heart. Naught else to do now. I had hoped to see him again one day. That bastard, I promised him an adventure. I can’t well deliver my promise if he’s gone…”

The man stepped closer to the au ra. “Take heart WoL. Mayhap the events that take place here will allow you to see him in your new future.”

“Perhaps. What of my other friends? Alisaie…”

The man rose his hand. “Ah, they are doing just fine, but there is something you must know. Time on the source has not passed the same as here. While only days or hours can pass in one, whole years can pass in the other.” WoL went pale. “That being said, we seem to be entering a period of near equivalency. Thancred was the first to arrive, so naturally he will have witnessed the most time passing. It has been 5 years for him, 3 for Y’shtola and Urianger, and nearly one for both Alphinaud and Alisaie. I have kept in contact with all but Y’shtola, although it has been sometime since I have spoken with Thancred as well. Now, I ask that you seek out Alphinaud and Alisaie. Alphinaud has traveled to Kholusia to attempt entry into Eulmore for reconnaissance. Alisaie on the other hand took her talents to Amh Areng as a sellsword of sorts. Both will be overjoyed to see you, Alisaie especially. She impressed upon me many times the ill timing of her summons.” WoL looked up to see the exarch holding his left cheek. “If you would, send them my warmest regards and give them this missive. They will undoubtably fill you in on the current state of things better than I. Once you have met with them, I ask that you meet me here to discuss our next course of action.”

WoL took in the mass amounts of information. “Alright. Then I best be off. Where to first?”

“It may be best to search out Alphinaud first. It will give you time to adjust to this place.”

WoL’s heart sank. “Fine. See you anon.”

WoL journeyed to Kholusia. The light seemed to fill every single corner of the realm, even here. She made her way to town with a delivery and was pointed in the direction of her young friend. WoL entered the tavern to wait for him when she was prompted by the bar maiden Theva to either buy something or leave.

“Ale then I suppose.” WoL handed over her gil and watched the woman wrinkle her nose.

She shook her head. “I do not believe this will work. It looks real enough, but I’ve never seen you face here before and I wish not to bother the neighbors for their device. I suppose you could do a bit of work for me in its place.”

WoL placed the gil back in her pouch. “Name it, I’ll be more than happy to.”

Theva asked WoL to rid the vegetable patches from the blighters and check on the man that usually handles such work in the nearby silo. WoL did as she asked, but found no man. It looked as if he moved out some time ago. WoL returned to the tavern and told the Elezen woman her findings. She served WoL her drink and asked her to sit. She said Alphinaud would be along shortly. WoL drained the contents of her mug. It was a much needed drink after seeing this wretched land. Just as she set the mug down the door opened. WoL’s jaw dropped in the slightest as she watched a young man emerge in a blue poncho. His snow white hair was unmistakable.

The young Elezen walked toward the bar maid with a large pouch in his hand. “And how fares things here miss Theva?”

“Oh, all the same.”

Alphinaud held out the pouch to the woman. “Here. These barley seeds should yield a better harvest than the last.”

She took the pouch and put it under the bar. “Alphinaud you are such a dear. Well, I best be off to clear out the storehouses lest the pests move in. Watch over the place for me? Your friend has been waiting a short while for you.”

Alphinaud watched as the woman left, then turned his gaze to WoL. WoL took him in, looking over him. He wore fur lined black boots with longs socks, simple linen pants, what looked to be a fleece undershirt, and a blue poncho. His hair was up in the same half braid ponytail with the same style clip. Alphinaud smiled at her. “Tis good to see you my friend.”

WoL jumped up and embraced the Elezen. Alphinaud was taken aback at first, but leaned into it after a moment. WoL felt him beneath his clothes. He was warm. He was real. It was truly her dear friend before her. “I was so worried about you, you idiot. I am never letting you out of my sight again.”

“But…”

WoL lessened the embrace. “Well, not really, but…I missed you. I worried for you so much. To see you here before me is a minor miracle in the least. When last I looked upon your body you seemed in good health, but here you are, living and breathing.”

Alphinaud gave a small chuckle. “T’was a shock when I awakened in this place. I awoke on the ocular floor naked as my nameday. The exarch only managed to pull out souls over and nothing more.”

WoL grabbed the soft poncho. “That explains your attire here then.”

“Tis a garb of necessity. It helps cut the chill blown in from the sea’s surface.”

WoL embraced her friend again. “You look absolutely adorable.”

Alphinaud blushed in the slightest. “Adorable. Really?”

“Harmless if it please you. It’s good to look like you are incapable of harming someone. It is more inviting when trying to befriend folk. I cannot tell you how many times I was turned away from doing work in my dreadwyrm gear, but came along in my tunic and was begged for it. Though I must say, you do seem a bit more solid, like you gained a bit of muscle.”

Alphinaud looked himself over. “I have been doing tasks for many people here. Not everyone can wander the lands quite like I can in a day. I have taken on a part of what you do in your free time. It has been enlightening to say the least. And the fiends of this land have offered no small amount of experience.”

WoL sat back on the barstool. “I’m so happy to see you. The Exarch bid me to seek you out first. I have yet to see Alisaie.”

Alphinaud thought for a moment. “Did you?”

WoL shook her head. “No. Not after everything that happened. She was worried to death about you being gone, then our friends dropping like mad, then you coming back in the same condition.”

“I…understand. She gave me quite the scolding upon her arrival.”

WoL laughed. “Can’t say I blamed her. I had half the mind to yell at you myself, but seeing you here quelled the fire. Oh, the exarch wanted me to give you this.” WoL handed over the note and watched as Alphinaud read over it. “The exarch would like us to return with the crystarium. Before we do that, would you perhaps be interested in a small adventure?”

“You need to ask?”

“Hah, of course not.

The pair made their way up to the strange shanty town. People looked ragged, worn, desperate. Ever since my arrival, I have been looking for a way to get into Eulmore. That shanty town before the bridge is gate town. It’s a cruel place really. Eulmore oft has need of people with certain talents. Every so often they will send two emissaries to pick over the people like market produce. Those who get left behind are given rations of a foodstuff called meol. It is quite a staple in Eulmore. It is just enough to keep the people here. I have tried to reach out to them, but most care not for what I have had to say, instead hoping to one day be a part of the paradise lord Vauthry has created.”

WoL thought for a moment. “Well, I highly doubt they will have need of a primal slayer. What sort of talents do they look for?”

“It depends upon the want for the free within the city. Look, here they come.”

The first jester gave an elegant bow. “Come one come all! Today is a very special day indeed, for we have a lady who desires to dine upon fish divine. You will even be able to stay in the city whenever fish is not on the menu.” The jester examined the crowd as people deflated in disappointment. From the back of the crowd, a large woman moved forward.

The second jester smiled. “Oh? We have a taker? Well, come on then. Your path to paradise is well on its way.”

WoL and Alphinaud watched as a Roe woman was led away by the jesters after they doled out the meol. “You see the way they do things here? I have a plan to get in. I am supposed to meet with the ondo here in a few hours, though, I suppose you know them as the Sahagin. They have a particular taste for fresh produce and are willing to trade for them. I am sure Eulmore will be willing to take in a person who can turn plums and pumpkins into pearls. Let us go and pick up the items from my contact back in town.”

WoL and Alphinaud headed on their way. Once they made it to the woman who had their items, they were informed it had already been picked up by a blue haired mystel. WoL and Alphinaud quickly located the man and took action. Alphinaud’s heart softened at the position of the boy. Alphinaud gave a brief summary of what to do and sent him on his way.

WoL looked on in disbelief. I cannot believe you just did that.

Alphinaud gave a small sigh. Well, for him that was the only way. Though, I can only imagine what Estinien would say about this. “Hmph. Same old Alphinaud. Always too soft.”

WoL gave a small laugh at the accurate depiction of their dragoon friend. “I would never change that about you. But what are we to do now?”

“Perhaps wait until a particular skillset matches us? With you by my side our odds are greatly increased. How many skills do you have now?”

WoL thought for a moment. “Nothing that will keep us in the city for a worthwhile time.”

Alphinaud shook his head in disbelief. His gaze wandered to the shoreline. An odd colored formation caught his eye. “Wait, by the water. Is that?”

WoL turned and scanned the shore. Her tail twitched. “A person?”

“Quickly! We need to help them!”

Alphinaud near left WoL behind as they sprinted to the shore. The man was barely breathing, soaked to the bone. Alphinaud quickly got a fire started and began to warm the man up.

He leaned forward stretching his shaking limbs toward the fire. “Thank you. You saved me.”

Alphinaud sat back with a sigh of relief. “What happened?”

The man shook his head. “I was employed to Eulmore as an artist. Upon them not finding my paintings to their liking, they cast me from the topmost balcony to the sea!”

Alphinaud took a quick look at the palace and then to the sea. “It is a wonder you were not dashed to pieces. But we must move you to town, lest you be taken by the chill blowing in from the water.”

The three sat in silence until the man was strong enough to walk. They accompanied him to the nearby village and saw him into the care of Theva.

The artist gave a small bow. “You have my thanks. I know you have been looking for a way in and they will no doubt be looking for my replacement. Take my brush. It has been with me for years and has the look of a well accomplished artist. It will gain you entry, but beyond that is up to you.”

Alphinaud shook his head. He knew all too well the bond between an artist and his tool. “I cannot take this, it is a most prized possession.”

The man placed it in Alphinaud’s hand and closed his fingers around it. “After all this, I daresay my heart has lost the will to paint. They do not take realism lightly there. Please, be safe.”

Armed with their way in, WoL and Alphinaud waited at the gates for the jesters. They eventually came and Alphinaud was selected. WoL was allowed to accompany him under the guise as his assistant. They entered the city of final pleasures at last. The jesters led them to the check in counter and disappeared. Alphinaud took the lead. WoL knew they would be hard pressed to fit in. She looked around at the décor and wondered how these people could live in such splendor.

The receptionist gave a small, annoyed huff as she looked the unlikely pair over. “And you are?”

Alphinaud gave a curt bow. “Alphinaud the artist, and WoL my assistant.”

The woman perked up. “Ah! We were told of your arrival. Take these to the next room and you will officially be bonded citizens.”

Alphinaud grabbed the tickets and handed WoL hers. “Might I ask you a bit about our employers before we meet them?”

The woman briefly looked over her papers and returned a warm smile. “Ah yes, you will be employed by Chai-Nuzz and Dulia-Chai. The chais many call them. They are gentle souls, so it would be best for your sakes and theirs to be respectful.”

“My thanks. WoL, shall we?”

WoL and Alphinaud walked to the next room and had their tickets stamped. The miqote immediately wrinkled her nose and waved her arms in disgust. Is that? *sniff sniff* UGH! YOU SMELL HIDEOUS! Did you crawl through a ditch to get here? This will not do at all! You must shower before you meet your employers! And take this perfume. Once you are done, douse yourself. LIBERALLY!”

WoL and Alphinaud walked away, shaken with perfume in hand. WoL gave herself a slight sniff and realized immediately she did not smell pleasant.

Alphinaud bowed his head, embarrassed. “I had not realized we were so…aromatic.” WoL sniffed over Alphinaud and wrinkled her nose. He moved away from her, face full of sadness. “Hey!”

The au ra gave a small grin as a thought popped into her head. “Remember that time you noticed my scent at the siresong sea? After I bathed in dead flesh?”

“Yes.”

She rose her finger in the air. “If it’s any consolation you do not smell as bad as that.”

Alphinaud ducked his head again. “How…comforting.”

“Though, bathing is such a rarity in some places, I am suddenly self conscious of all the places I’ve been, people I’ve met. But no matter. To the showers then.”

WoL entered the showers and shucked her clothes into the reagent basin. She moved into the already running stream of hot water. She rinsed her body of the dust and sweat from two worlds and washed her hair with a sickly sweet scented soap. She scrubbed the rest of her body with another sweet soap and rinsed off once more. She flicked her tail in the stream of the warm water. It had truly been too long. WoL dryed herself off and pulled her clothes out of the basin. The reagent quickly dried from the garments. WoL dressed and opened the curtain. She looked around and saw only one person showering. He left the curtain open much to her surprise, but luckily had swimming bottoms on. Alphinaud must have entered and finished before she got out. WoL applied the perfume and went out to find him. Alphinaud was standing in the same place, with that same look on his face. Fear.

“Have you not cleaned up yet? *sniff* Gods. You do smell bad.”

Alphinaud peaked in the shower room and swallowed hard. “It’s just that…well…is it not rather exposed? For one’s ablutions?”

WoL gave a small sigh and leaned against the wall. “*Alisaie would be drying her hair by now.”

“I…She would wouldn’t she. I suppose I can take a page from her book then. Ok, here goes…courage Alphinaud.”

WoL laughed to herself as the Elezen slowly walked into the steaming room. WoL propped herself along the wall just as he had been. A while later, he finally emerged.

WoL looked to her wrist in a mocking manor. “Took you long enough. What on earth were you doing in there so long?”

“It has been way longer than I care to admit since my last shower.”

WoL threw her hands up. “I take it back I don’t wanna know.”

Alphinaud glared at the au ra. “I think the scent of the road has been successfully rinsed away.”

Alphinaud applied his perfume and together they met their employers. Alphinaud sent WoL off to gather info while he kept the chai’s busy. After a lengthy investigation that added more questions than it answered, she headed back to Alphinaud to report in. She quickly realized he was nowhere to be seen.

Dulia chai turned around in her seat and raised her hand to her face. “Oh, you should not have returned so soon. Alphinaud has yet to put brush to canvas.”

Master chai shook his head. “You mustn’t delay him dearest. We all know who will be upset if it is not done in time.”

The woman shot her husband a glare and turned back just in time to see the white haired Elezen make his appearance. “Pray, forgive my lateness. I put together an ensemble from the clothes you laid out for me. Is this suitable?” Alphinaud gave a small show of himself.

Dulia giggled to herself and clapped. “Oh! You are absolutely a dashing little boy! We should pick out jewelry next!”

WoL looked at Alphinaud. He was wearing a similar outfit as she, though his was more dashing. It fit him well. He looked more like his old self.

Master chai shook his head and attempted to reign his wife in. “Dearest, let’s let the artist get to work. It’s best not to delay him any longer.”

As the two miqote exchanged words, WoL slipped closer to Alphinaud. “You look wonderful.”

A small blush graced the Elezen’s cheeks. “Ahem…I’ve been attempting to keep them busy a while longer. I shall take my time on the sketch, gather more information if you can.”

WoL snorted. “Alright. But while you were busy finding awesome clothes, I had to pole dance for information. Let’s hurry and quit this place.”

WoL took her time once more and gathered information and returned to Alphinaud. He had sketched an absolutely beautiful piece of the chai’s. It was unrivaled in its realism and accurately depicted their raw love for one another. Chai-nuzz however, saw differently. Alphinaud was made to start over when a scream came from the level above. WoL and Alphinaud were prompted to go see the view as a threat. Upon seeing Kai-shirr bleeding upon the floor, Alphinaud lost himself and insulted Lord Vauthry, calling him out on the horrors of his paradise and his cruelty. Alphinaud stopped WoL from attacking and healed the bleeding man on the floor. In his anger, Alphinaud marched them out of the gates of Eulmore, coming to his senses when the everlasting light burned into his field of vision.

The Elezen stopped short, his eyes adjusting to the haze surrounding the shanty town. “I fear I may have worn out our welcome in the short moments we have spent here.”

WoL took her arm from Kai-shirr’s side. “If you didn’t, then I would have.”

Alphinaud took a quick look at the miqote’s wound. “How are you feeling Kai-shirr?”

“Much better thanks to you.”

Alphinaud smiled. “We will be journeying to the crystarium if you…”

Kai shirr threw his hands up. “No. I have leaned on you long enough. I need to find my own way, learn to stand on my own two feet. Thank you for all you’ve done for me, and be safe on your journey.”

WoL watched as the miqote walked away. She looked to Alphinaud who had a smile across his face.

“Alphi….Alpinaud! *huff…puff*”

Alphinuad and WoL turned to the stairs. Dulia Chai was bounding down them, her breathing suggested she had not run for quite some time. “Miss chai!”

Close behind her, her husband followed. “What in the blazes did you two do?”

Alphinaud gave a small bow. “I apologize for my conduct and think it best for your safety and ours that we leave the city.”

Dulia fell upon her knees. “Please don’t go! I saw the sketch you made. It captured our love so perfectly and raw that it appeared naked on the canvas, pure. I will vouch for you! We can smooth all this over if you…”

“No, I cannot. I have more pressing matters that require my attention. It was a pleasure to serve you for the brief moments we did. Perhaps when things quiet down I shall visit, but for now I must leave.” Alphinaud was firm in his words.

Dulia chai bowed her head. Her husband knealt down and rubbed her back. “Alphinaud…”

“Oh, I would not impose to keep your clothes. Give me just a moment and I’ll give them back.”

Lady chai wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small smile. “No, keep them. For what you did for me.”

“My thanks. We best be off then.” The miqote pair watched as the two walked into the distance and disappeared from the path.

WoL and Alphinaud walked quite some way in silence. The amaro launch was just becoming visible in the distance. WoL looked over at her companion. He wore a saddened look. WoL broke the silence with the first thing that popped into her head. “Were you really going to strip and hand over the clothes just like that?”

Alphinaud broke out of his thoughts. “I…my mind was still on fire when I said those things. Now that I’ve cooled off I am very glad they let me keep them.”

The au ra laughed. “It would have been fitting payback for me having to dance for information. I never enjoyed strip clubs. The music when it is upbeat maybe, but not the prancy near naked people walking about. Luckily, I got to keep my clothes on.”

Alphinaud snickered. “Now we can leave Eulmore behind with valuable information. To the crystarium then. Would you like to share an Amaro?” Alphinaud dug a small pouch of gil from his pocket as they approached the tamer.

“Sure. The tamer does not trust me to lead just yet, so you will be riding front.”

“Fine by me.”

WoL and Alphinaud climbed atop the beast and took off. She held tight to the young Elezen and rested her chin on his shoulder. WoL took in the sights as they made their way to the crystarium. Upon landing, they headed into the ocular and appraised the Exarch of things. WoL’s heart began to jump as she realized her next destination. It was time to find Alisaie.


	10. Tears on the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrors and heartbreak mix with the joy of her reunion. The sands of amber become the sands of blood.

WoL made her way to the sands of Amh areng. There, she came across a merchant willing to help her locate her dear friend. WoL helped the man with his delivery and cracked her coinpurse with the local Mord.

Ghen Ghen: Oh! Very good very good! Now choose one of Rhon Ron’s wares!

WoL: Uh…let’s see here. Uh, the glazed worm?

Rhon Ron: Ah! That’s Ghen Ghen’s favorite! Go ahead! Eat eat!

WoL took the worm and proceeded to gag. She hid her reaction not wanting to upset the vendor. The worm threatened to resurface no matter how hard she tried to keep it down. Once she regained her composure, Rhon Ron looked upon her.

Rhon Ron: Now that gold piece should be enough for 15 jars! Here! Enjoy enjoy!

WoL: I uh…you all can share them amongst yourselves. I’ve had my fill thanks.

Rhon Ron: Friends gather round! We shall make feast from her generosity!

Cassard: Ah, quite the ruckus you have here. Did you try one? Oh, that look on your face says it all. I do not envy the belly ache you will have on the morrow.

WoL: Ugh…What about Alisaie?

Cassard: Ah, come and meet Tesleen. Your friend has offered her skills to the people at the inn. Tesleen can take you there now. I confess my business will keep me here longer than expected.

WoL: Thank you.

Tesleen: Ah, so you are WoL? I have heard so much about you. Alisaie is desperate to see you and has spoken much…never mind. Would you accompany me to the inn? I have quite the amount of bargains today. While I can wield a sword well enough, I can’t do so with my arms full.

WoL: I would be delighted to.

Tesleen: The coyotes are out in full force today. Could you walk a bit ahead and take care of any that cross our path.

WoL: Yes. I see some now, stay low.

WoL ran to a dune nearby and drew her rapier. With a few swift, fluid movements, she felled the beasts and returned to Tesleen’s side.

Tesleen: I thought Alisaie was uncannily strong. When she spoke of you she said you were much…uh, let’s keep going shall we?

WoL and tesleen walked further and were ambushed by animals. WoL kept her safe and contra-sixte’d the animals.

Tesleen: That is insane…Alisaie said…well, we are here. She will be beyond delighted to see you. You can ask her yourself how she has been. Hmm…I do not see her in her usual spot. She may be out on patrol. She normally makes a round through the perimeter of the inn, ending at the nearby watchtower. She can’t be too far.

WoL: Thank you.

Tesleen: Please, be careful. (Under her breath) _I would love to see the look on her face when she realizes you are here…but no, she would be stoic if I watched_.

WoL: I will be.

WoL ran from the inn in search of her friend. She started at the edge of the world. She examined small footprints in the sand. They headed around the inn. WoL followed, finding more small footprints. She came to the other side of the inn where she found many trails of footprints leading in many different lines.

WoL: What the hells? What was she doing here?

???: Get back here!

WoL heard the voice ring out from atop the ruins nearby. At its base, a pale creature was flying away. WoL saw a red figure jump from the roof toward the fiend.

???: Wait! Is that? It can’t be.

WoL ran to the girl who landed and quickly downed the fiend. The girl was every bit as beautiful as she remembered. She stood with her back toward WoL and watched the fiend dissipate. Her snow white hair was feathered and kept in its half braid just as it had been. Her red ribbon complimented her red dress. Though it was cut quite short, a pair of black shorts hugged her form underneath. Her white thigh high boots complimented the half coat she wore over her shoulders. Alisaie stood before her.

WoL: Hah. You almost lost that one.

Alisaie: I had it under control! Right up until the moment I didn’t…I’ll do better next time. I knew you would turn up sooner or later, though I had hoped for sooner.

Alisaie turned around giving WoL a full view of her new garbs. Alisaie’s red lips paired well with her knew look. Her deep blue eyes seemed to glow against the everlasting light. Though, something was odd. Her eyes looked hardened. Weary somehow.

Alisaie: How are you?

WoL moved forward and encased Alisaie in her embrace.

Alisaie: Hey! What are you! Let go!

WoL: No. I gave your brother the same treatment, so shut up and let me have this!

Alisaie: Ugh….fine.

WoL held Alisaie tighter to her. Alisaie returned the embrace, melting into her as time went on. With one final squeeze, WoL released her.

WoL: I’ve been worried is how I’ve been. But seeing you here has warmed my heart. Your body is in fine health and is being looked over by the most skilled and professional of healers. And the war has backed off a bit.

Alisaie: That is wonderful news. So, it seems not too much time has passed. When I learned of that I couldn’t help but fear a lot had changed since that day.

WoL: So, what have you been doing since you came here?

Alisaie: Me? I’ve spent most of my time here using my skills as a guard of sorts. Speaking of, I only have a bit more of this patrol before I was going to turn in for the day. Would you like to help me? It will give you some raw experience and allow you to get a feel for exactly what we are dealing with.

WoL: Yeah sure.

Alisaie: Alright then. You take the path to the east, and I’ll take the south. Let’s meet back at the inn.

WoL and Alisaie split ways. WoL encountered a few lesser sin eaters. She looked upon their grotesque forms and saw nothing left within them but base instinct. She felled the beasts and continued on until the area was clear. She headed back to the inn where she saw Alisaie had already returned. Her face was happy for once. She was conversing with Tesleen when WoL approached.

Alisaie: How was your patrol?

WoL: I found a few beasts. They were no more difficult than other fiends like you said. It’s the larger ones that concern me.

Alisaie: I have hope we won’t run into one of those for a while. Do you have a better idea of what we are dealing with here?

WoL: I believe so.

Tesleen: Unbelievable. I can see why Alisaie talked so highly of you. Just the way you always jump into the fray and take care of things, I might be a little smitten myself!

Alisaie gasped and jolted at Tesleen’s words. Alisaie went slightly pink and cleared her throat.

Tesleen: Hahah, t’was a jest! But you deserve all the praises said. You both do. It is getting near time for bed. Alisaie the bed next to yours is empty yes? She can sleep there whenever.

Alisaie: Thank you. Come on WoL, I’ll show you a bit more of the area before we turn in.

WoL: Thanks. Where to now?

Alisaie: Well, that plank is where you will sleep if it can come to you. I had a hard time adjusting to the light as you can well imagine.

WoL: I can. I already did not care for sleep. This will be interesting.

Alisaie: Come with me, there is another place I need to show you.

Alisaie led WoL behind the rock shelf near the inn. A small patch of cacti grew next to a large waxy plant.

Alisaie: Since there are no active wells or streams in the area, we either must purchase our water from the mord or collect the juice from these plants and purify it. It’s a simple enough, but sometimes cactuar hide among the patch.

WoL: Hey…Alisaie?

Alisaie: Hmm?

WoL: Have you ever eaten anything from the Mord?

Alisaie: I was expressly told not to.

WoL: Ugh…I can see why.

WoL grabbed her stomach and slumped over in pain. The worm she ate earlier was threatening to come back up.

Alisaie: Are you alright?

WoL: Ex…cuse me a moment!

WoL ran as far away as she could before her stomach violently expelled the Mord cuisine. Alisaie had caught up to her and quickly realized what happened. WoL wretched and heaved until nothing was left.

Alisaie: I cannot believe you ate something from them.

WoL: They made me…I thought it would be rude to refuse. URK! Ugh…I am never touching random food ever again

Alisaie: Feeling any better?

WoL: Yeah. Cassard wasn’t joking when he said my stomach would hurt later.

Alisaie: Let us head back to the inn then. After all that excitement a bit of water and rest will do us both some good.

WoL: Ugh.

WoL kicked dirt over her refuse and dusted herself off. Her stomach felt considerably better, though she dared not entertain the thought of eating. Alisaie led her back to the inn where Tesleen shot her a knowing glance. Alisaie retaliated with a glare, prompting Tesleen to laugh and go about her work. Alisaie led WoL to the wooded planks where they would sleep for the night.

Alisaie: Here, it blocks the light for the most part. It is much better than sleeping without it.

WoL climbed onto the planks across from Alisaie. Only a few ilms separated them. Alisaie laid back and put her arms behind her head and looked to the planks above her. WoL did the same.

Alisaie: Tomorrow we will need to hit the market in Mord souq. There is something I wish to show you there. After that, I will need to tell everyone my plans to leave. I assume the exarch sent you to retrieve me.

WoL: Yeah, I forgot to give you that letter. It essentially says that though.

Alisaie: Until tomorrow then. Get some rest WoL.

Alisaie’s voice was weary. She was worn from a hard day’s work. WoL looked upon her sleeping body. She left her boots on, most likely in case she needed to get up quickly. Her body was still as slight as it had been, but were here breasts bigger in the slightest? Or mayhap it was the way the dress fit her. Her red lips were drawn into a light smile as she slept. Her snow white hair looked as elegant as ever. WoL smiled at her young friend and put on her blindfold. Sleep came easier than expected, and so too did waking. WoL stirred at the slight movement of Alisaie sitting up.

Alisaie: Morning.

WoL: Almost as if it was never night.

Alisaie: Hah, indeed yes.

WoL sat up and moved to stand. She stretched, moving her tail away from her. It brushed against the young Au Ra boy sitting behind her bed.

WoL: Oh, so sorry I did not see you there.

The boy did not acknowledge WoL in the slightest. His gaze was fixed, his face, pale.

Alisaie: That’s Halric. He was seeded with light by a powerful eater. He hasn’t been doing too well these last few days. Oh, it looks like Tesleen is awake.

The pair walked over to the blonde woman.

Alisaie: Morning Tesleen.

Tesleen: Good morning. What are you two going to do today?

Alisaie: I was going to head into town for a few moments. Is there anything you need me to get?

Tesleen’s expression went cold. She looked over her shoulder to the young Au Ra boy now sitting at the beds. She returned her gaze forward, forcing herself to look happy. 

Tesleen: Could you pick up a nectarine? A shipment should have arrived earlier this morning. Rhon Ron should have them in stock.

Alisaie: I…understand. Ready WoL?

WoL: Yeah.

WoL and Alisaie walked toward Mord Souq. WoL quickly grew bored of walking and summoned her Carbuncle. She grabbed Alisaie’s arm and pulled her up. They made it to the city in no time. They stopped by Rhon Ron’s stall first thing.

Rhon Ron: Oh! It’s you WoL! HI Hi!

WoL: Hello.

Rhon Ron: What can I do for you today? Would you like to try another food?

Alisaie: Actually, we are here for a nectarine. Do you have any in stock?

Rhon Ron: Yes Yes! I got some in this morning. Though with how richly you cracked your coinpurse with me yesterday, I might still owe you food! Here WoL, free of charge!

Alisaie: God’s how much did you spend here!? I have never seen a mord give away food! Oh, and could I get a jar of glazed wrigglers?

WoL nearly heaved at the thought. Her haunted look quickly reached Alisaie’s eye.

Alisaie: Oh, they are not for me. It’s an offering of sorts.

WoL: Thank God’s.

Alisaie: Follow me.

Alisaie led WoL to a secluded tower guarded by a mord. She pulled out the jar of worms and looked at the mord with a glint of fire in her eyes.

Alisaie: Could you allow me passage to the top?

Mord: This tower is off limits!

Alisaie: Would this help?

Alisaie handed over the worms and watched as the Mord drooled.

Mord: Just this once!

Alisaie beckoned WoL to get on the lift. Together, they rode to the top.

Alisaie: *laughing* That little trick works every time.

Together they walked across the tower. Alisaie had a spring in her step as she jumped up on the ledge.

Alisaie: Do you see that crack in the great wall? Look beyond that. It is an empty white nothingness. The flood spared nothing in its wake, erasing everything in its path. Those sineaters you saw, they are a product of the light’s corruption. Once the light enters their body, it overtakes them. It reduced them to creatures of base instinct with an insatiable appetite with living aether. Normally the body tends to equilibrium, but the light seems to take over and corrupt that balance. Once the change is wrought, there is no going back. Such is the fate of all the patients at the inn. The preferred method is mixing poison with their favorite food just before the change. I’ve borne witness to a lot of last meals in my time here. It feels so hopeless at times. Fighting this battle when it seems the light has all but won. But it is a war I mean to wage nonetheless.

Alisaie turned around and looked upon WoL while crossing her arms.

Alisaie: Speaking of wars. You remember when I made you promise not to leave me on the battlefield and then promptly collapsed? I had some choice words with the exarch regarding the timing of my summons, but even if the blame lay with someone else, I couldn’t help with feeling that I had abandoned you on the battlefield. So, instead of making a difference there, I worked to make a difference here.

WoL: Alisaie…

Alisaie: We best be getting back. That fruit you bought was Halric’s favorite. The longer we wait, the harder it will be for Tesleen.

WoL and Alisaie headed back to the inn. WoL gave Tesleen the fruit and looked upon her young companion.

Tesleen: The other guard just completed patrol and I’ve got dinner near half done. You could chance this moment for rest if you’d like.

WoL: Hmmm.

Alisaie: Do you have another plan?

WoL: Would you spar with me a moment? We’ve both grown stronger in our separation. Want to test your blade against…one of mine?

A sly grin spread across Alisaie’s face. She wore a look of fire.

Alisaie: Now how could I turn that down? Red mage to red mage then? Have you practiced any other arts in your what, weeks of lost time?

WoL: Scholar and summoner, though it is nothing compared to my red magic.

Alisaie: To the sands near the entrance then. We won’t be likely to disturb the patients or attract unwanted eaters there.

Tesleen: Oh! I’ll be watching from the entrance! I have always wanted to see…well…this. All is left for the stew is to simmer.

WoL and Alisaie nodded and ran out into the sands. They drew their rapiers, eyeing one another as they bowed. With a single heartbeat, the battle began. WoL began with a lengthy hardcast, securing her body as she weathered the dualcasted blows from her friend. She lunged in, releasing her own dualcast, then backflipped away. Alisaie could feel the wind from her blade. The sand pushed back all around them. WoL enhanced her mana, performing her ultimate chain. Alisaie quickly dodged the enchanted rapier, but sustained a blow from flare. She backflipped away from scorch as the move turned the sand to glass. Alisaie caught her footing and lunged forward quickly, her rapier piercing WoL’s clothing. WoL unleased her new move, a transmutation circle formed below her, blooming a rose of aspected aether knocking Alisaie to the ground. As WoL Moved to strike another cast, Alisaie nimbly moved away. Alisaie sent her aethereal blades at WoL, who dodged them gracefully. Alisaie enchanted her rapier and lunged forward, her aether invigorated. WoL knew this move would be her last. She caught Alisaie’s rapier against her own, breaking the concentration of the enchantment and the lunge. Alisaie attempted to disarm WoL, but quickly stopped as a grin spread across WoL’s face.

Alisaie: Hah. Impressive.

Alisaie sheathed her weapon, her gaze moving around her. WoL’s aethereal blades threatened to pierce her. She had summoned contra sixte and held them in place, blocking the target’s escape. WoL let out a relived sigh and dissipated the blades. WoL gave a deep thruum from her chest in approval.

WoL: You have gotten beyond stronger than we last met. You winded me for sure.

Alisaie: You are still malms ahead of me it seems. How did you get the blades to stay steady?

WoL: With a rather pounding headache I must admit. I have only done it a handful of times.

Alisaie: Ah, and the flower is a nice touch.

WoL: I grew weary of only black and white, so, by the power of my boredom was the bloody rose born. The transmutation was not wholly my idea, but I have augmented the move to my liking.

Alisaie: It seems I still have much to learn. Oh dear. It seems we were a bit reckless with the sands. No doubt the mord will be sniffing about for relics soon.

Tesleen: That was amazing you two! You both are like a whole army embodied in one person!

WoL looked to her young companion with a smile on her face. She dusted her hands off and walked with Alisaie back to the inn. Tesleen poured the three of them a bowl of soup and sat down to eat with them.

Alisaie: You used something special in the broth this time if I’m not mistaken.

Tesleen: I may have thrown in a few bits and bobs. It is not often we have guests from the crystarium.

WoL: Oh you needn’t have gone through the trouble on my account.

Tesleen: Oh don’t be silly. We all have to find happiness wherever we can.

Caretaker: Halric!? Has anyone seen Halric!?

Tesleen: Where did you last see him?

Caretake: I turned my head for a moment and he disappeared!

Inflicted: They….come…

Wing beats could be heard along the wind. A large eater flew across the sands.

Alisaie: We need to find Halric! Let’s split up. Be careful.

WoL and Alisaie ran around the Inn’s perimeter looking for the boy but found nothing. They circled around, meeting up again.

Alisaie: No luck then? Wait…is that? That’s one of the nasty ones. What is it doing all the way out here? Quickly! After it!

WoL and Alisaie quickly sprinted after the eater. In the distance it lowered to the ground in front of a small figure.

Alisaie: Oh no! HALRIC!

Faster and faster they ran as the eater raised its sword. Just as the sword was ready to make contact, Tesleen cut off its wing with one fell swoop. She hoped to stun the beast long enough for Halric to escape.

Tesleen: You have to run! HURK!

The eater planted light within Tesleen, pulling the sword from her back and kicking her to the ground.

Alisaie: TESLEEN! NOOOO!

The two stopped in horror at the scene before them. Tesleen placed her hand on the boy’s face and fell to the ground screaming in agony. Alisaie shook in anger and anguish.

Alisaie: Oh, no no. No no no No NO NOOO!

Tesleen began deforming, turning white, screaming. She collapsed in on herself, sickly white feather’s encasing her body. She broke free from the newly formed egg in a most grotesque form. Her body was horribly deformed, Her, newly formed wings strained to keep her aloft. Her face screwed up in horror. Alisaie clamped her hands over her mouth as if to keep herself from screaming or vomiting. WoL clamped her jaw shut. Her throat burned at the want to scream in anger. The eater beckoned Tesleen to come. In a horribly strained voice, Tesleen’s eater spoke.

Tesleen-The forgiven: For…give me…Ali…saie…

Alisaie collapsed to the ground in tears as the eater flew away with newly recruited lesser eaters. WoL moved beside Alisaie. She was on her knees, tears poured from her eyes as she wailed at the loss. WoL’s anger grew. She wanted to destroy that eater. She wanted to do something. She wrapped her arm around Alisaie. Alisaie leaned over to WoL, breathing heavily, tears still dripping down her face. WoL coaxed her face into her chest and held her close. Alisaie gripped WoL’s shoulders. It was painful, but WoL took it. Slowly, Alisaie regained her composure. WoL’s chest was soaked from her tears. She pulled away, clearing her throat. Her face had gone from red to pale. She slowly stood up and averted her gaze from WoL. Halric had come to sit near them at some point during this. His gaze was fixed. His face was like plaster.

Alisaie: *In a strained Voice* We need to check on the others. Let’s head back.

WoL: Alisaie?

Alisaie shook her head and slowly began walking toward the inn. WoL picked up the Au Ra boy and walked alongside Alisaie. The caretakers ran to them once they reached the inn. WoL handed off Halric and watched as Alisaie lingered at the Inn’s entrance, her face toward the desert.

Alisaie: * in a strained voice* I need to tell them…about Tesleen. I…need a moment…

WoL: Alisaie…

WoL moved to see Alisaie’s face. Tears ran down her face. She fought desperately to maintain her composure. WoL saw the caretaker’s walking toward them. She moved away and told them of what happened. She asked that they give Alisaie a moment to recover before speaking with her. WoL returned to her friend’s side.

Alisaie: You…ahem…you told them?

WoL: Yes.

Alisaie: Thank you…I…I can’t face them….not after failing them when they needed me most…

WoL: Alisaie…

Caretakers: We wanted to thank you for bringing Halric back. No one else could have done what you did.

Alisaie looked down at her boots. She then looked forward and turned around to face the people.

Alisaie: I will be ending my contract and leaving this place.

Caretaker: What? You must take some time before you make such a decision! Do you even have a destination in mind?

Alisaie: Yes, and a purpose.

The fire returned to Alisaie’s eyes.

Alisaie: I am going to return the crystarium and find a way to tip the balance of light. Even if only a little, and even if it takes me years. Promise me you will hold off on Halric for as long as you can.

Caretakers: We always do.

Alisaie: WoL, let us depart.

WoL and Alisaie made their way to the amaro launch. The pair spoke not a word the entire way there. Once they landed Alisaie spoke.

Alisaie: It seems we will have our work cut out for us.

WoL: From Eorzea’s blade of light to Norvrant’s blade of Darkness.

Alisaie: God’s…it’s felt so long ago since that day.

Alisaie’s eyes brimmed with tears. She turned away from WoL and wiped them from her face. WoL placed a reassuring hand on her back and waited until she was ready. With the fire back in her eyes, they readied themselves.

Alisaie asked for the swiftest amaro. Being the only one, WoL sat behind Alisaie as they headed over the sands to the crystarium. WoL held tight to Alisaie, burying her face in her back. When they landed and dismounted, Alisaie stretched. A bit of color returned to her face.

Alisaie: Remind me next time we fly over the sands to wear goggles. I still have sand in my eyes. At least the wind helped clear my head a bit. And WoL…Thank you…for everything.

Alisaie ran toward the crystarium without a second thought. WoL had to rush to catch up, but still lost the sight of her. WoL slowed her run and stopped a moment. She shook she sand from her hair and looked around. The Ocular could be accessed from the ground floor. WoL sprinted and jumped off the platform, landing gracefully and making it to the ocular entrance. She was escorted up the stairs she cleared many years ago. She opened the ocular to find Alphinaud and Alisaie waiting alongside the exarch. It was time to make the next plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add in a small sparring session. I always imagined my warrior training with their friends.


	11. The Warriors of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors once more must place themselves in danger to save those around them. Through blinding light and corruption, they fight on in the Switch.

Death, despair, doom, and unrelenting light. The air was filled with the scent of blood and smoke. Ash blew along the wind like snow. Screams pierced the breeze. What once was peaceful place, was a smoldering warzone. WoL’s heart sank as the men, women, and children ran past her.

Exarch: Through this gate! Holminster Switch isn’t exactly a direct neighbor to the Crystarium, but they are close enough to have built up ties over the years. With an attack on this scale it is likely there is a warden behind this. Perfect time as any to slay it. A little sooner than I had hoped I’m afraid

Alisaie: I wonder if this has something to do with the recruiting in Amh Areng…

Lyna: You cannot slay a lightwarden! You know what will happen!

Exarch: Leave the warden to us. We will engage it alone.

Lyna: My lord…

WoL led the charge into the forest. She watched as the eaters turned everything from man to beast. Everything was corrupted in their wake. A great eater descended from the trees. WoL’s heart sank as she noticed the wing.

Alisaie: That eater…

WoL lunged after it. The eater flew away before she could make contact. The group battled until they reached a small clearing. The eater descended, seemingly unphased by its missing wing part. Alisaie gritted her teeth, drawing her rapier. She looked ready to lunge before the Exarch readied himself.

Alisaie: It is that eater!

Alphinaud: Easy Alisaie. We face it together.

Alisaie’s eyes burned with rage. A fire burned in her soul hotter than any had before. That eater deprived her of her dear friend. That eater corrupted a life that worked tirelessly to hold the world from the brink of destruction. The Exarch charged with sword and shield up front. The battle began, and with the help of everyone’s combined efforts, ended quickly. Alisaie looked pale. She breathed heavily, exerting herself to fell the eater. Alphinaud moved to help her but was waived off. She stood and walked forward. With a cold disposition, she beckoned them forward.

Alisaie: Let’s get moving.

The group fought their way to the central part of the city. The livestock, the people, the pets, all had been corrupted by the sineaters. Upon entering the plaza, a loud screech could be heard as another large eater descended upon them. Alisaie choked on her words.

Alisaie: So…that’s where you went.

Tesleen, the forgiven. Her body warped from the light. Her face screwed up in a haunted expression. She was no more. It was a shell of a creature with one drive. To kill. WoL led the attack, keeping an eye on Alisaie. Alisaie struck the final blow on the eater. She pulled her rapier out of the dissipating body and sheathed it. Her wispy hair covered her eyes as she looked to the ground. Her face pale.

Alphinaud: Alisaie? Are you alright? You’ve gone pale.

Alisaie: I’m fine. Let’s keep going.

WoL stayed close by her side as they fought through more waves of sineaters. They came at last to the manor at the head of the town. A great eater stood before them, feeding on the corpses of the townsfolk unlucky enough to get caught. WoL closed her eyes and cleared her head. With a clear head she sprang forward with her comrades. The eater was powerful, but no match for them. It slumped to the ground and began to dissolve.

Lyna: Everyone get back! It is going to release its aether!

Exarch: That will not be necessary.

WoL and the others watched as the aether flowed from the beast into her own body. She closed her eyes, feeling her very soul become infused with light. She felt the energy within her build. It became overwhelming. She stooped low and with all her might, redirected the light up. With a great beam emanating from her, the sky split open. The everlasting light faded away and WoL felt normal.

Lyna: You just slayed a lightwarden, bathed in its aether like a spring shower, and now the darkness has returned? Who are you people?

Alisaie and Alphinaud looked skyward. A look of awe spread across their ash covered faces. The exarch walked forward, kneeling before WoL.

Exarch: How long I have waited for you. How long I have labored so that we may at last fight back and tip the balance.

Lyna: My lord?

Exarch: Forgive me. Straying so far from the tower has weakened me. Though it does not seem, I am a very old man.

Alisaie: What made you fight so hard if you don’t mind my asking. I mean, it was a dangerous drain on your aether to summon 1 of us across the rift, no less all of us. And the crystarium had yet to be built when you called forth the crystal tower.

Exarch: There are…things…in which I can ill afford to lose. Forgive me. I have lived a long time, and some of those memories are too painful to recall.

Alisaie: Ah, forgive my prying. A family failing I’m afraid.

Alphinaud: Hmph. One that has led to success more often than not.

Exarch: Our work here is done. With the night returned the other eaters should fall away.

Lyna: I will instruct the guard to help with the survivors. We make for the gate.

WoL walked in front of her companions. She was lost to her thoughts. Why did the light bind to her so easily? Why did she not turn? Why was she so different than her friends. She did not realize they already made it to the gate.

Exarch: Captain, I leave the search and rescue in your capable hands.

Lyna: Yes my lord!

Alphinaud: We will meet you at the crystarium. We will go slow, it will not do to arrive so soon after you.

Exarch: I’ll take my leave. I will see you in the ocular.

Alisaie: Brother…WoL…I am staying behind to help with the evacuation.

Alphinaud: But Alisaie, you…

Alisaie: I knew one of those eaters…I need to do something. I need to keep moving. I promise, I will return when I am feeling more like myself. Oh, and WoL? Don’t you dare come looking for me. I shall be rather cross if you do.

WoL flinched at her words. Alisaie’s expression softened as she turned and ran back to the settlement.

Alphinaud: *sigh* Should we be off then? Let us walk slow. Then again, I do not think it possible for me to go any faster.

WoL looked toward the town where Alisaie departed. She had had the mind to go after her.

Alphinaud: So, she knew that eater?

WoL: Hmm? Yeah. That’s the one that…before we returned.

Alphinaud: Worry not. She is true to her word. She will come back when she feels better. I want nothing more than to see her smile again, but she must heal in her own way.

WoL: It nearly killed me to watch the horrors that unfolded, to watch her fall like that. I swear it, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening ever again.

Alphinaud: On that we see eye to eye.

WoL: Eye to eye? More eye to shoulder isn’t it?

Alphinaud stopped his gait and glared at WoL.

WoL: I’m sorry. I had to.

Alphinaud dropped his gaze and let out a lighthearted chuckle.

WoL: At least you have hope of getting taller. I am the tallest among female Au ra and still I am next to lallafel in regards to height.

Alphinaud: And you best believe I will be glad to pat you on the head once I am able. As you have so eloquently done to me in the past.

WoL: I have found that method of cheering up does not work with Alisaie.

Alphinaud: No it does not. Hmm. I do hope she finds some manner of peace.

WoL: As do I.

The pair walked through the Exarch gate and looked in wonder at the people scurrying about, celebrating.

Alphinaud: It is so lively.

WoL: With night returned it’s no wonder. Many alive today have only heard stories.

Alphinaud: To the ocular?

WoL: Go on ahead. I have a missive to deliver first.

Alphinaud nodded and headed to the ocular. WoL handed her letter off to the supply coordinator. He directed her to a band of self proclaimed adventurers. WoL listened to their stories, then met with Alphinaud in the ocular. Much to her dismay, Alisaie had yet to return. The Exarch looked worn, and Alphinaud not too different.

Exarch: This meeting may be better suited for the morning. You go on and get some rest. You only need talk to the pendants master for your chambers.

Alphinaud: Thank you. Get some rest too Exarch. You look terribly worn.

Alphinaud and WoL walked through the town to the pendants. Alphinaud spoke with the man and got their keys. They walked to the level with their chambers and stood at the railing.

WoL: I guess it’s goodnight then. See you in the morning my friend.

Alphinaud: Goodnight.

Alphinaud went into his room and WoL hers. Before she shut the door, she looked over to Alisaie’s room. Empty. She had yet to return. WoL entered her room and sat for a while in silence. She was accosted by a familiar spirit, an old enemy. A new friend. The shade left her side some hours in the morning. WoL sat on the edge of her bed, waiting, listening. A small rap could be heard on her door. She stood and walked over to it, opening it, finding no one. A ghost, an unbeatable foe absorbed, a knock with no person. Was she losing her mind? WoL noticed a small light coming from a previously empty room. Was Alisaie back? WoL slowly walked over to the door, silent in her approach. She knocked on the door, hearing a thump in the room behind it. The door slowly opened, a blue eye peered out from the crack.

Alisaie: Come in.

Alisaie widened the door, hiding behind it as WoL entered. Once WoL was inside she closed the door and picked up a candle, moving to her bed.

Alisaie: Come to check up on me have you?

WoL: I could not rest until I knew you were safe.

Alisaie: If you keep that mentality you will rarely get rest here.

WoL: How are you?

Alisaie: I am fine. Feeling a bit more like myself. We were able to get the rest of the survivors out, but there were much and more we were unable to save.

WoL: Alisaie?

Alisaie: Hmm?

Alisaie turned to face WoL. She set the candle upon the table as she moved to cross her arms. WoL embraced the Elezen. Alisaie staggered at the gesture, but said nothing. WoL moved her whole body against Alisaie, holding her tight. Alisaie slowly moved her arms around WoL. Tears began to stream down her face, making their way upon the scales on WoL’s neck. WoL moved her hand up to the back of Alisaie’s head holding her in place. Her other hand was used to slowly stroke her back in a soothing manor. Alisaie’s breaths were unstable, but silent for the most part. WoL knew the girl was hurting deeply and wanted desperately to help her, but this was the only soothing gesture she truly knew. To be held by those dearest to you did not always work for people such as Alisaie, but the wounds were so deep it did. Alisaie collapsed into WoL’s embrace, the day finally catching up to her. WoL shifted her grasp and carried Alisaie to bed. She removed her boots and covered her with a cool sheet. WoL brushed the hair out of Alisaie’s face and blew out the candle on her table.

WoL: Rest well…my love.

WoL staggered back to her room, feeling as if she physically transferred her own aether into Alisaie. She collapsed into bed without a second thought, her energy gone.

\---------

Alphinaud awoke in the early hours of the morning. Dim light came in through his window. True rest mended his body. Pulling on his tunic, he breathed in deeply, allowing the pure, cool air filtering in from the window to fill his lungs. With his codex hanging from his belt and his hair in its tight braid, he left his chambers. Slowly he walked in front of Alisaie’s chambers. Just as he raised his fist to knock, the door opened.

Alisaie: Morning brother. Well rested I hope?

Alphinaud: Indeed. And what of you? Are you…

Alisaie: I’m fine. Rest did me well, though now I am ready to push on more than ever.

Alphinaud: Should we wake our dear friend?

Alisaie: Mayhap we should give her a little more time?

WoL: For what?

Alphinaud: You are awake!

WoL: Well sleep did not come easily to me. I’m quite certain my room is haunted.

Alisaie: Do not tell me you are afraid of ghosts too. I can only contend with one irrational person at one time.

Alphinaud: Hey!

WoL: Not so much afraid as slightly annoyed. You know how hard it is to sleep when there is an apparition over your bed?

Alphinaud: Y…you mean there are…ghosts?

WoL: None that will bother you I’m sure. Alisaie do you remember coming in last night?

Alisaie: Uh…well, I remember naught after my body crossed the threshold, only that I awoke in my bed this morning.

WoL: I…see. Well, I’m glad to see you in much better spirits. What say we go finish what we’ve started.

Alphinaud and Alisaie nodded and followed WoL’s lead. WoL was disheartened that Alisaie did not remember the night prior. Alphinaud looked knowingly at his sister as they walked.

Alisaie: What?

Alphinaud: It’s…nothing.

The three climbed the tower until they reached the ocular. Once inside they began exploring next courses of action when a familiar voice sounded from behind the door.

Lyna: My lord, I’ve come with the Eulmoran emissary. May I show him in?

Exarch: A moment if you would. *whispering* Over here. I do not wish to show our hand prematurely. Stay silent if you would.

The exarch tapped his staff against the floor and a vanishing spell took root upon the three.

Exarch: Enter.

The crystal doors opened to reveal an old, wartorn man led by the Viera captain.

Exarch: Ah, general Ranj’it himself. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Ranj’it: You mean to tell me the people of the crystarium have no doings with the return of night and slaying of the lightwarden? As you well know, Lord Vauthry does not take this crime lightly. The relationship between man and Eater could well be compromised. Would you see your people razed?

Exarch: Well, since you have spoken so frankly with me, allow me to return the favor. The people of the crystarium rejoice in the night’s return. You will find that if you declare war here and now we will be more than willing to accept you.

Ranj’it: Hmmm. Fine. But if you happen to know the party responsible, I hope you will send them my way. And one last thing, I am looking for a young artist and his assistant. Know you of whom I speak?

Exarch: I can’t say I do.

WoL and Alphinaud tensed at the man’s words.

Ranj’it: I will take my leave then.

Ranj’it moved to the door and abruptly stopped. His gaze turned to WoL. His eyes looked empty, soulless, dead. With a grimace the man took his leave. When the doors closed the Exarch removed the spells.

Alisaie: Did he just…look right at us?

Exarch: I’m afraid so. Ranj’it is not a man to be trifled with. Being the general since before Vauthry, it’s no wonder he possesses such abilities. To be honest, I would not have been surprised if he declared war here and now.

Lyna: There may be a reason he did not. The Eulmoran’s were seen taking a prisoner in Laxan Loft. She is thought to be none other than the Oracle of light, Minfilia.

WoL: Minfilia?

Lyna: Having mentored generations of Minfilias it is no wonder.

WoL: Generations?

Exarch: Hmmm. We cannot well let them take her. WoL I realize you are a bit confused. Alphinaud, Alisaie, would you accompany her to the cabinet of curiosities? There is a particular tome that would bring much to light while attend to another matter.

Alisaie: Fine. Though I’m not sure I understand it all myself.

The twins led WoL on a rather enlightening journey and met back with the exarch.

WoL: We need to rescue her, though I do not wish to put the people of the crystarium in harms way.

Exarch: Hmmm. Let us see what they have to say. Captain Lyna, wonderful timing.

Lyna: My lord, the citizens of the Crystarium would like to lend a hand.

Hrothgar man: It brought tears to my eyes to look upon the night sky.

Roe man: Besides. I never cared about those Eulmoran bastards. Wouldn’t know a fair deal if it bit them in the arse.

Elven man: Leave it to you to spoil the moment.

Elven woman: I am afraid yes. A war with the Eulmorans will likely kill us all. But the crystarium has ever prided itself on remaining self sufficient. Not just managing, but thriving. And it is a war we mean to wage, and win. We just have to look to the sky for proof of that.

Exarch: Now you know their hearts. Might we take this time to think of a plan.

WoL and the twins listened as a detailed extraction unfolded. Upon being assigned to Lyna, the pair made their way to the armory to be fitted. WoL stayed behind to speak with the exarch, then made her way there as well. WoL introduced herself to the fitter and was led to the back. She was pulled into the fitting room where Alisaie was pulling her dress back on.

Weaver: I apologize once more my lady! I will have these measurements sent off right away.

Alisaie: *Grumpy tone* It is fine. Really.

WoL: What was that all about?

Alisaie: Not now.

Alisaie brushed past WoL without a second thought. Once she had been measured, she made her way back to the front desk where the twins awaited.

WoL: Now?

Alisaie: They mistook me for…a…boy…at first. I didn’t give it a second thought when Alphinaud and I both were pulled back together as has happened many times before over the course of our lives, but upon asking if they would fit me facing away from him, they ushered me into the next room.

Alphinaud: Honestly, how can they have such a hard time?

Alisaie: Enough of that now. We need to drink the serum before we head out.

Alphinaud and Alisaie headed out while Lyna pulled WoL to the side.

Lyna: WoL. I want you to head up the Ostall. We will spread the dream powder and then squeeze the enemy from both sides.

WoL: Understood.

WoL met with the serum supplier and choked down the horrendously disgusting liquid. Her insides protested at the intrusion.

Supplier: Aahaha, you should’ve seen your young friends come through moments ago. The little miss handled it quite well, the young master on the other hand got close to having to repeat the dose.

WoL: HURK….Ughh. This stuff is horrible.

Supplier: Keep you awake it will. Be careful out there.

WoL made her way to the given location and readied for battle. With the wind in her hair atop the amaro, they spread the dream powder and the fight began. WoL made contact with the ground and ran toward the battle.

Alphinaud: Oh good, you are here.

Lyna: A lot more of them are awake than I had hoped.

WoL, Alphinaud, and Lyna cleared a path to the wall and made their way to the airship dock.

Alisaie: Damn you!

Alisaie flipped backwards and felled several soldiers with a malicious cast. Alisaie looked over her shoulder with a grin. The crystarium gear flowed off her form in an oddly dashing manor.

Alisaie: About time you all showed up.

With more and more troops and more and more casualties, Alphinaud and Alisaie held the troops while WoL and Lyna recued the oddly familiar girl. Upon returning to their comrades, a disturbance could be felt along the wind. Alphinaud and Alisaie stood tensed, weapons drawn. When he entered her field of vision, her heart sank. Ran’jit.

Ranj’it: Minfilia. What manor of stance is this child?

Minfilia: I will not stand by and let the people around me get hurt!

Ranj’it: Foolish girl. Sit still why I deal with these impudent fools.

Alisaie: En garde!

The battle began and ended just as quick. WoL’s friends became incapacitated one by one. Just as she had fallen at the mercy of Ranj’it, a white coated man leapt in front of her and blocked with his blade. With a smile on his face and Ran’jit preparing to lunge, the group was whisked away to the opposite end of Lakeland.

Alphinaud: Thancred!

Thancred: No time! We make for Il Mheg!

Further and further they ran until the trees went from lavender to green. A thick fog wrapped the area the further they went.

Thancred: Ah, this should be far enough. You should get back into your normal clothes. The less unfamiliar things you have to work with the better. And the capes may not be the best choice for the company we will be inclined to meet.

Alphinaud: Uh…right.

Alisaie: Shut up and change brother.

WoL instantly changed back into her attire, earning glares from the twins as they trudged off into the bushes. Alisaie arrived in moments, followed by Alphinaud. Both looked like they did before the battle.

Alisaie: So, Minfilia? What made you leave Thancred’s side if you don’t mind my asking?

Minfilia pointed to WoL, a glow gleamed in her eyes.

Minfilia: Her. The hero from another world.


	12. Il Mheg, The Fae Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricks and trials and faces long forgotten we travel to the land of the fae.

WoL looked upon her peculiar new companion. Her blond hair flowed just like hers. Her blue eyes looked just like hers. Her face looked just like hers. Minfilia was the reincarnation of her old friend, but only partially. This girl was meek. She held fast to herself, afraid to speak in WoL’s presence.

Minfilia: I…I felt it when the night came. I knew I was supposed to meet you. I felt the pull, like it was destiny. I didn’t think Thancred would allow me to find you with Eulmore in its current state, so I set off on my own. I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.

Thancred: And now we have Ran’jit snapping at our heels! You’ve really outdone yourself this time!

Minfilia: *weakly* I’m so sorry…

????: Awwww poor thing.

????: Being scolded so.

????: Poor, poor thing.

Playful high pitched voices could be heard upon the wind.

Alisaie: W…who goes there! Show yourselves!

The air filled with laughter. WoL could feel the air moving around her. She could feel eyes all over her.

Thancred: Ugh…which way was it to Urianger’s?

Minfilia: I…I can’t remember…Why can’t I remember?

Thancred: Damn it all. We are already caught in their spell.

Alphinaud: Spell?

Thancred: The pixie’s trap mortals here to play with them, sometimes for years even.

WoL: We don’t have time for that.

Thancred: Without knowing the way I don’t like our chances. We need to see if they will lift the spell. If we keep moving forward, we should come across their village. If they want us to play, odds are we will be lead straight into it.

WoL followed Thancred’s lead. The fog grew thicker and thicker. A small fence could be made out amongst the grasses that waved in the wind.

Thancred: Hmm. They are disinclined to show themselves. Urianger taught me a trick to look through their veils. We need to find a small stalk of grass with a curled tip. It grows naturally in the area. Let’s split up and look. Oh, and ignore the voices. Engaging will only slow you down.

WoL and the others searched through the grasses of the nearby land.

Alphinaud: This is insane! I can barely take a dozen steps without forgetting where I came.

Alisaie: I don’t see any curly plants here.

Minfilia: It has to be around here somewhere.

WoL sifted through a tall patch of grasses until she found the right one.

????: Oh? What do you have there?

WoL stood up, ignoring the pixie.

????: Awww. No fun.

WoL: Gah!

WoL became leadened. Her limbs felt as if they had been infused with metal. She crawled her way back to Thancred and saw the others had already convened.

Alisaie: What happened to you?

WoL glared at Thancred.

WoL: Don’t engage them he said. It will only slow you down he said. Here is your grass Thancred.

WoL rose to her feet. The spell began wearing off. Thancred looked through the grass. He spoke in fae and suddenly the pixies appeared.

Pixie 1: Noooo! We are found!

Pixie 2: How is it he knows our tricks?

Pixie 3: Wait! I recognize their souls! They’ve been here before!

Pixie 4: OOH! LOOK! LOOK! TWINS! How adorable!

Pixie 2: Play with us!

Pixie 1: Play!

Thancred: We have not the time, nor inclination to play. We have come to see Urianger! If you would be so kind to lift the spell.

Three of the pixies huddled up.

Pixie 1: Shall we?

Pixie 2: Should we?

Pixie 3: Would we?

The pixies dispersed and headed back to Thancred.

Pixie 1: Right! We will lift the spell if you help us with a few chores.

Pixie 2: Or two.

Pixie 3: Or three.

Alisaie: Ugh. What now?

Thancred: I’m afraid we must indulge them. This is their home after all. Let’s split up.

WoL took on a chore to obtain sweet nectar from a chomping flower. After nearly having her hand chewed off, she returned to be saddled with a new chore. She was to gather water from the lake, where she was promptly jumped by the fuath. Upon returning, she decided to check on the twins. Alisaie was laughing when she approached.

Alisaie: Oh WoL! I am to find a plank of wood with no wood grain! Hahah! We are never leaving this place.

Alphinaud: A plank of wood. With no wood grain. *sigh*

WoL: Lets meet back up. Maybe we got somewhere.

WoL led her friends back to Thancred and Minfilia.

Thancred: *sigh* Well, I haven’t gotten anywhere. If we don’t think of something we may well be stuck here. Perhaps forging a bond with one of the pixies will help. Did any of you form such ties or know of one who is susceptible?

WoL: Feo Ul…

Thancred: What’s that?

WoL: I made a pact with a pixie when I first came to the crystarium.

Alisaie pinched the bridge of her nose.

Alisaie: You had a pixie friend this whole time?

Thancred: Go on and call them then. Maybe they can help.

WoL: Alright. Feo Ul!

…..

WoL: Please, Feo Ul, I need your help!

……So weak a call….

The group tensed as WoL clenched her fists and stooped low.

WoL: OH LOVELIEST OF BRANCHES! GRANT ME THY DIVINE SUCCOR!

Feo Ul appeared with seething rage.

Feo Ul: Oh your late! Late Late Late!!

WoL proceeded to receive a rather horrid scolding from her dear pixie. All she could do was smile at the red pixie.

Alisaie: Another self important little brat. Just what we need.

Alphinaud: Hah. Reminds me of my childhood.

It only took moments for Alphinaud’s remark to sink in. Slowly, Alisaie turned her head toward her twin. He looked to have such a warm, happy expression. Her hands gripped the cloth at his neck and yanked him toward her. Her face was a deep scowl. Alphinaud began to panic at his sister’s dangerous glint in her eyes.

Alphinaud: A…Alright! It’s a joke! Honestly! Just a joke!

Alphinaud flailed his arms as his sister decided to have mercy and shove him away. WoL was being led back to the other pixies by Feo Ul. She single handedly scolded the pixies and got them to lift the spell.

Feo Ul: Now my dearest sapling, never forget if you ever get stuck in a pinch, TO MAKE USE OF ME!

Feo Ul vanished, leaving WoL huddled in to herself. The fog began to clear and reveal Il mheg in its fullest. Flowers bloomed in every corner of the realm. Leafman littered the area in groups. The lake looked purer than any substance known to man. It was truly a sight to behold.

Alisaie: So this is the true Il Mheg?

Alphinaud: It truly is a sight to behold.

Pixie 1: Alright! We have lifted the spell. We do ask one last favor before you leave for Urianger.

Pixie 2: Can we at least play with the twins? At least until you return? We will play nicely, we promise!

Alphinaud: It…seems we won’t be joining you.

Pixie 1: Yay!!!!

Pixie 3: They look so adorable!

Alisaie: *Grumble*

Thancred: We will hurry back for your sakes.

WoL looked at Alphinaud and Alisaie, giving them a warm smile as she bid them farewell.

Alisaie: Send Urianger our regards. And WoL, please hurry back.

Pixie: OOH! We will have so much fun!

WoL and the others made their way to Urianger’s new dwelling. It was fitting to say the least. Tomes upon tomes were strewn everywhere. Tea kettles lay about. WoL heard footsteps descending toward them. She looked up to see a familiar face, with everything else being unfamiliar. Urianger’s warm smile conflicted with his normally cryptic self. His new choice of garb was exponentially more revealing than his last. WoL was surprised to see how toned he truly was beneath the robes.

Urianger: Ah, WoL. Long hath it been since last I beheld thy presence.

WoL: I am glad to see you are safe my friend. I barely recognized you!

Urianger: Surely not! I am ever the same as I was. The arts of the astrologian are better suited than my previous study. The stars have ever guided my path, even so blinded by the radiance of the light.

WoL: Well, you look…really nice actually. I never knew you had it in you. But we must move on, lest Alphinaud and Alisaie be made to play one game too many.

Urianger: Then allow me to begin in regaling you the vision I saw which I came here.

WoL listened to the horrors in which Urianger spoke. She could barely believe her ears. Minfilia had been sent out for the story. WoL was glad she did not have to bear witness to the horrors in full. Upon her return, Urianger bid her to choose a few tomes while WoL went to catch a winged creature. Once she caught the rather annoying moth in her opinion, Urianger prepared the wings and bid them return to the pixies. As they came closer to the city, WoL made out the red and blue outfits of her dear friends returning to pixie from where they split ways. WoL noted Alphinaud and Alisaie’s sudden sour gesture until they realized the group was returning. Alisaie grinned at WoL and walked toward her.

Alisaie: Ahaha, it’s good you’ve come back. I don’t think I would have ever lived that one down!

WoL looked to Alphinaud, who was still attempting to gain his composure.

Alphinaud: The pixies had just decided it would be amusing if Alisaie and I exchanged outfits. Full glad am I to see you.

WoL: Alphinaud? You have a lily in your hair.

Alphinaud: Alisaie! I thought you got them all!

Alisaie: Hmm. Seems I didn’t.

Alphinaud ran his fingers through his hair and pulled the small flower out. He glared at Alisaie for a moment and then began listening to the next steps in the plan. With gifts given to the pixie’s and the secrets of Titania’s seal revealed, they made their way to the fuath.

WoL: At least the lake is beautiful. Wonder what sorts of pain this next part will be though.

Alisaie: Hmm. They don’t seem to be answering the gate. Since the home of the Fuath is underwater, mayhap we should take our search in the water?

Alphinaud: But…*sigh* I suppose a brief dip won’t hurt…

Alisaie: Minfilia, can you swim?

Minfilia: Yes, Thancred taught me.

Alisaie: Urianger? I don’t think I’ve ever asked.

Urianger: Mayhap we could employ the use of magicks to walk upon the water’s surface?

Alphinaud lit up at the tall Elezen’s words.

Alphinaud: You too Urianger!? That we should be kindred spirits! Worry not, I have many tricks I have spent years practicing that I can show you!

????: That will not be necessary. What is it you seek from us mortals?

Thancred: We have come for the shell crown. Would you be so kind as to release it to us?

????: Yes yes! We have no great use for it, nor do we care what happens with it when we give it to you.

Thancred: Just like that then?

????: Well, there is one thing you could do for us. Give us a good sport and the crown is yours.

Alisaie: Well, if it’s sport they want, this shall be fun. WoL?

WoL: Lets’ give them a show.

Alisaie smiled at WoL and together the group went through the now active portal.

Alphinaud: By the God’s! Is this a glamour?

Minfilia: It’s so beautiful.

Thancred: Everyone stay close. We have no idea what traps and tricks lay in wait here.

WoL led the charge into the wonderful land of the Fuath. Greenery was arranged in clear cut paths. Flowers erupted from the tops of hedges as they passed. Plants came to life and attacked the group. Once they were felled, they moved on. WoL slowly moved through a tunnel of woven branches. Flower veils grew toward her, giving the tunnel a majestic view. On the other side there was a clearing. A fuath jumped to the center and cast a glamour on himself. The small creature turned into a larger frog in a dashing suit. Once they engaged the frog, the fight was easy enough. WoL had to keep her composure when the frog smashed Thancred over the head with the likes of a starlight candy cane. In her stifled laughter, she did not realize the geysar that formed below her. Thancred did the final blow as WoL was shot into the air. She landed face down in the water.

WoL: Urk!

Alphinaud: Are you alright?

WoL: That’s what I get for laughing.

WoL picked herself up and wiped her face. They continued on, barreling through the enemies until the froglike fae knocked a bee’s nest down on them. Once they neutralized them, leaves sprouted from the trees allowing them to climb the gap. The group came upon a peculiar dog fiend. During the fight, the dog cast a spell that caused the group to grow taller. WoL was amused after the second spell, seeing Alphinaud and Alisaie finally reach a height normal for their age. Once the dog was defeated, everyone went back to normal.

Minfilia: That was…odd.

Thancred: Indeed. Let’s move on.

The fuath revealed their castle. It was a marvel to behold. Much to Alphinaud’s happiness, the lake was hardened beneath their feet, allowing them ease of access. The inside was as marvelous as the outside. At last they came to the Fuath who granted them entry. When the battle began, the fuath employed many tricks. Alisaie was turned into an imp for looking upon him at the wrong time. Alphinaud was turned into a toad for being caught in the spell. Luckily, it wore off after a few seconds. The fuath grew tired of being battered and pushed everyone away. He took the middle of the floor and turned it into an abyss. The only way to reach him was to walk the very thin line.

Alisaie: Oh come now! It’s fake!

Alisaie sprinted down the path and made it in no time. Thancred jumped across using his special skills. Urianger teleported across, using Alisaie as his grounding. Alphinaud slowly balanced his way across, shuddering as he went. WoL fell into the abyss, teleporting back to the first part of the floor upon reaching the bottom. Ryne slowly inched her way across.

Alphinaud: I’m not afraid! I’m not afraid!

Alphinaud found his courage and ran the rest of the way, dealing the final blow to the fuath’s shield. With the floor back to the way it was, the battle moved on with more glamours, and eventually to its end.

Alisaie: ugh. That last glamour made me feel dirty just looking at it.

Thancred: At least you did not get thrown up on…

Fuath: Very very good! You don’t hold back!

WoL: You told us to perform at our fullest.

Fuath: Ah, that I did. As promised, the crown is yours.

WoL: Alphinaud, Alisaie, if you would.

The twins nodded at WoL and headed up to the pedestal.

Fuath 2: I could watch her forever!

Fuath 3: More! I want to see more!

Fuath 4: Make her one of us!

The fuath began chanting uncontrollably. The twins secured the crown as the inner chambers began to flood. The group was washed away and WoL knocked unconscious.

\-----

????: Wake up! Wake up damn you!

WoL stirred at the voice. Her eyes opened to the blurred underwater world. As her vision came into focus, she saw her ghostly apparition friend floating beside her.

Ardbert: Some gift you’ve got there. I daresay you would not have survived without it.

WoL moved around in her wet surroundings, listening to her old enemy, her new friend.

Ardbert: Well, go on then. Your friends are waiting.

WoL swam to the surface. On the shore she saw Alisaie on her hands on knees, breathing heavily. Urianger was holding her in place. The others were nowhere to be found.

Alisaie: Please! I am going…huff…back….puff.

Urianger: My lady, you are in no condition. Your stamina is all but spent.

Alisaie: Which is why I can go once more! Urianger please! Let go of me! I have to…

Alisaie lost her breath, panting to regain it. Alphinaud and the others ran up to Alisaie and Urianger.

Alisaie: No luck…

Alphinaud: She has yet to wash ashore…what if she is still inside?

Alisaie: No…she had to have gotten away…

WoL walked ashore, her glamour dispelling, revealing herself to the group. She stumbled closer before they saw her.

Alphinaud: WoL!

WoL: I…I’m fine. *cough* I was knocked unconscious and deposited near a ruin.

Alisaie: You! Do you know how worried we were when we saw you weren’t with us!

WoL: Quite. Only you and I can breathe under water. I feared nearly everyone drowned.

Minfilia: We are all fine. Just a bit wet is all.

WoL smiled, stumbling a bit. She was greatly tired. Pixies flew toward them, whimpering to one another.

Pixie: Please! Help! Soldiers have come! They are destroying our home!

Thancred: Well, it seems we’ve no time to rest. If Ran’jit is with them we will be even more pressed for time.

Alphinaud: Alisaie, let’s go back to the village to help.

Alisaie: I…alright.

Pixie: Please! Come quickly!

WoL: Be safe you two.

WoL watched as Alphinaud and Alisaie ran to the pixie town. She along with Thancred and the others headed to the home of the Nu mou. After a few deeds with fitting payments and old fires being relit, the obtained the next piece of the seal. Once they said their farewells, they headed to the dwelling of the amaro. These noble companions had once traveled at the side of great adventurers. Once they gained the power of speech or lost their adventurer, they retired to the comforting lands of Wolkendorf. WoL spent a while scratching the various amaro and petting others. Long had it been since these companions had felt the touch of man. Seto, the largest of the flock, begged a favor. He once carried a trinket belonging to his old friend. Once WoL brought it back, she realized it had been Ardbert’s.

Seto: Ah, you have found it. I remember all the moments we shared together. All the moments I was by his side, and he by mine. The memories fill my heart with fire like my young self used to feel.

Ardbert: I miss you too my friend.

Though seto could not feel the apparition’s touch, he knew Ardbert was there with him. WoL couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness in her own heart as her deep purple companion was left on the source. She made a mental note to bring him a special treat upon her return. She wondered if Tektonic felt the same way about her as Seto felt about Ardbert.

Seto: Here, the final piece of the seal. Our wings are yours.

WoL: Thank you. I will relieve the king of their suffering immediately.

WoL ran back to her companions and bid them return to the pixies. She climbed to the great castle and undid the seal. Titania awaited. She did not look deformed like the others. She looked stunningly beautiful, but gave off a scary aura.

Titania: Come and play with me! For the night is bright and you can sleep when you’re dead!

WoL fought against the fae king of eld. They clashed together, shaking the very castle. Titania changed the internal castle’s glamour to the forest where they had come. They gave rise to three plant beings to play with, but all three became hostile to WoL. WoL had trouble dodging everything, taking blow after blow, losing blood, having the breath knocked from her. Finally, Titania began to show the slightest hint of defeat.

Titania: Ow that hurt! You play rough!

Titania’s movements slowed. Their wings wilted. Her expression saddened. WoL dealt the final blow, relieving the king of their throne. Titania slumped to the ground, their body dissipating.

Titania: Thank you…for playing…with…me…

Feo Ul materialized next to WoL. She took in the sight of her old King and watched as WoL took in the light.

Feo Ul: Oh, Titania is no more! You have earned the right to success them as king! We fae neglected to mention that the artifacts you collected are not only the key to the seal, but the pieces that allow the successor to become the new king! But such is not the nature of your kind, we fae live forever, and so could you, but your place is not here among us. Oh, my dearest sapling, this burden I shall take up in your stead.

Before WoL could say a word, Titania took up the artifacts and transformed into a truly beautiful king. Her wings burned the most beautiful red, and her might had grown even more so.

Titania: Come. We have trespassers to deal with!

Alphinaud watched as Ran’jit swiped a pixie from the air. His sensed were far too sharp to be negated by a childlike spell. The pixie screaming in pain as the man began to crush it. Alphinaud could take it no more and dropped his own glamour. Ran’jit lessened his grip in the slightest, releasing the pixie when he dodged Alisaie’s attack. The sky began to darken. The soldiers were taken aback. The fae began to come from all over, celebrating nights return. They unleashed their tricks upon the army.

Adjudent: General! We must retreat! General? AHHH! They are everywhere!

The fae turned parts of the army into leafmen. The Nu mou lifted the others into the air with their magicks. The Fuath pulled others into their own watery world.

Alphinaud: She has done it!

Alisaie: Is that? Look!

WoL could be seen atop Seto’s back. Titania was leading the group. Their approach caused the army to pull back. When they reached the group, WoL jumped to the ground. The fae were celebrating all around her. Her friends wore smiles like she hadn’t seen in a while. Titania took the honors of explaining what happened in the castle.

Titania: Now that night is returned, we fae have much to thank you for. We do not normally intervene in the affairs of man, but to give as much as is taken, that is the way of Il Mheg. My dearest sapling, if you ever have need of us, all you need to do is call.

WoL: What about our pact?

Feo Ul: Silly sapling. Though my body will remain in the castle, tis nothing for a part of me to remain by your side. As much as I wish for you to stay and join our celebrations, I know you must get going.

WoL: Thank you!

Titania: Farewell dearest ones!

Titania rose to the sky along with the amaro and returned to the castle. WoL looked around at all the fae wandering about in celebration.

Alisaie: Well, It’s a good thing Feo Ul was there when they were. If not, you’d be frolicking with the faeries by now.

WoL: I did consider it for a moment.

Alisaie: WHAT!?

WoL: Hah, t’was a jest. I could never leave you all. *cough* Ugh…

Alphinaud: WoL! You are coughing blood!

WoL: It’s nothing. We should return to the crystarium. I know how hard we’ve all worked, we could use a good night’s rest.

Thancred: What exactly happened in that castle?

WoL: Titania wanted to play. Her method of playing just so happened to involve running an array of roots through my body.

Alphinaud: Do you need healing?

WoL: I’ve staunched the bleeding, there is nothing else magick can fix I’m afraid.

Minfilia: How are you still standing?

WoL: With great difficulty. Let’s get going.

Minfilia looked horrified at WoL. Thancred quickly took notice and ushered the girl forward.

Thancred: It’s time we’ve told you a bit more about WoL’s resilience. Everyone here has definitely witnessed it and I’m sure will chime in. I for one watched her endure an energy blast that destroyed a piece of land, well, about the size of Il mheg actually.

WoL: To be fair, Hydalyne had a hand in that one.

Thancred: I’ve also seen you jump off a sheer cliff and land like it was nothing.

Alphinaud: When we journeyed together in Dravania, I watched WoL single handedly take on 4 drakes at one time. She felled them all whilst her tail was on fire and did not realize until she came over to me.

Alisaie: I watched her go against a primal being many times her size. She repelled its blade with her own, being crushed into the ground whilst doing so. All it gave her was a nosebleed.

Urianger: Once, whilst thy entered the waking sands, she had no less than 3 arrows projecting from thy back.

Minfilia: What even are you?

WoL: Alphinaud’s assistant.

The group stopped walking. Alphinaud frantically looked around, ending his gaze on WoL.

Alphinaud: Now was that necessary!?

WoL: Hahah, is that any way to speak to your protégé?

Alphinaud: *sigh*

Alisaie: Pray tell, what is this about?

Alphinaud: When we entered Eulmore, we went under the guise of artist and assistant.

The group continued walking.

WoL: He played his part rather well I must say. You should’ve seen the sketch before we got kicked out.

Alphinaud: Enough of that now.

Minfilia: I had no idea you could draw.

WoL: He not only can draw, but paint as well. Though he vehemently denies his skill, it truly is amazing. Now what made you get that good again?

Alphinaud: I…I cannot recall. Sorry.

Alisaie: Oh, that’s right! You were hoping to…

Alphinaud: Alisaie please!

*lowered voices twixed Thancred and Urianger*

Thancred: Haha, it’s good to see everyone in such high spirits.

Urianger: Indeed. I feared she had lost what little she had left of her childhood.

Thancred: I often forget how close in age she is to them. *sigh*

\---

Minfilia: WoL, there has been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.

WoL: Hmm?

Minfilia: What made you want to do all this? I mean, fight?

WoL: Well, this group we have here. Truthfully, I came to the land of the source with no memories of my own. I witnessed a small skirmish on my way into one of the city states and got my hands in it. From there I was lead from place to place until a certain group informed me of the importance of my gifts and skills. It just feels right.

Minfilia: Oh. I see. Who were the first people you met?

WoL: The twins. Though I did not actually meet them until much later. They happened to be on the carriage I rode into the city state on.

Alphinaud: I can’t believe it’s been so long since that day.

Alisaie: Since we left our home behind.

Minfilia: I did not mean to bring up bad memories!

Alphinaud: Oh, nothing of the sort. It is one of our most bittersweet is all.

Alisaie: Besides, the memories of that first year after we came were the bad ones.

Alphinaud: I wouldn’t quite say that.

WoL: Really? You were quite the ars….

Alphinaud: HEY LOOK! We have come to Lakeland.

Alisaie: *giggles* Brother had a bit of personal growth WoL got the honors to witness.

Alphinaud: As did you if I recall! Though none of us got to witness that. If I know you like I know myself, then it was no less embarrassing.

Alisaie: Perhaps I will share with you one day, but no day soon.

Alisaie had a playful glint in her eye. Alphinaud wore a look of embarrassment.

WoL: For those we have lost, for those we can yet save. That’s what keeps me going. Though we can only do it one step at a time, it’s a step worth taking.

Minfilia: I see. I will train harder so I can help you better!

The group came at least to the Exarch gate. Together they entered the crystarium.

Alphinaud: It seems all’s well here.

Alisaie: How flattering. Looks like the Eulmoran army was only interested in us.

Thancred: Well, it won’t do for all of us to meet this late at night. WoL, Minfilia, go on and get some rest.

WoL: What?

Alisaie: Oh, come on. We can tell the Exarch what all happened without you. Besides, moments ago you were spewing blood. You need rest.

Alisaie crossed her arms and looked to WoL in a scolding manor. Her blue eyes were steely in their gaze. WoL looked away, fighting a blush.

WoL: Fine. I will see you all in the morning.

Minfilia: WoL? Could you show me the way to the pendants again? It’s been a few years since I’ve been here.

WoL: Sure. You all know where to find me if you need me.

WoL led the young girl to her dwelling and bid her goodnight. WoL waited until she was safely inside before going back down the steps. She did not want to turn in just yet. She made her way to the markets and handed over her armors and weapons.

Mender: Wicked white! What in the Hells did you get yourself into!?

WoL: A few skirmishes. Nothing more.

Mender: I…see…

WoL: Will this cover it?

Mender: Oh, any expenses have been covered by the Exarch. He says you two are quite old friends.

WoL: Oh…alright.

Mender: Come back in a few hours. Everything should be done by then.

WoL: Thank you.

WoL made her way to the bar. Her aching body longed for a drink.

Barkeep: What will it be?

WoL: The strongest thing you have.

Barkeep: as you wish.

The barkeep poured a golden liquid into a small glass with ice. WoL handed over the gil and took a sip. It burned her mouth in the slightest, but had a slight earthiness to it that she enjoyed. She swirled the liquid around and drained the glass.

WoL: Another if you would?

Barkeep: Are…are you sure?

WoL nodded. She did not feel any different. Her body still ached.

WoL drank the next as quick as the last. She began to feel warm inside. She thanked the barkeep and began wandering back to her dwelling. The drink began taking effect. She had trouble finding her footing, but found her dwelling before it altered her further. WoL flopped into bed, listening to the ghostly apparition talk at her. He disappeared as a knock rapped on her door.

WoL: Come iiinn…

The door opened the door and shut just as fast. WoL’s vision was blurred from her drinks. She could make out a blue figure with white hair. She sat up, feeling for the person’s face.

WoL: Alphy?

Alphinaud: Are you? *sniff sniff* Drunk??

WoL: Mayhap…a…small…bit?

Alphinaud: Oh gods. Well, how are you feeling?

WoL: I’m feeling? Feeling what?

WoL placed her hand on the surprised Elezen’s face.

WoL: Mmmm. I wonder if Ali’s face is soft too.

Alphinaud: I…You could find out.

WoL: Noooo, it’s too dangerous here…Perhaps… it’s best I never do.

Alphinaud: I think it’s time for you to get to sleep. Odds are you won’t remember this in the morning.

Alphinaud shoved WoL back against the bed and covered her with her blanket. Her eyes fluttered closed as he began walking away.

WoL: N..night…Alphy…

Alphinaud: See you in the morning.

WoL awoke to the warm light filtering in from her window. Her head pounded as she rose from her bed. She looked on her table to find a basket of sandwiches and a note.

Exarch: WoL, meet us in the Ocular when you awaken. And the sandwiches are a crystarium specialty. Enjoy.

WoL ate a few sandwiches and drank all the water she could lay her hands on. She left her quarters and stopped by the mender on her way to the ocular.

Mender: Ah, I was worried when you did not come for your gear last night.

WoL: I may have ordered one drink too many last night. Apologies.

Mender: That was you!? The barkeep mentioned someone had order not one, but two death wishes! Only one is allowed to be served per customer per day, but the person showed no signs of even being affected by the drink.

WoL: The second one did the trick.

Mender: Well, anyroad, I am glad to see you alive. Here is your equipment.

WoL: Thank you.

WoL donned her gear and headed to the ocular. Upon entry, she found her friends and a familiar face among them. Emet-selch gave his monologue on the events the warriors had done and disappeared. Though the warriors were slightly confused, the exarch brought them back to the quest at hand.

Exarch: Well, I suppose the next course of action will be to locate Y’shtola and the next few Lightwardens. Y’shtola resides in the greatwood of Raktika. Not only has she called that place home for a few years, but she has also immersed herself in its culture. I’m afraid she has been remiss to speak with me, so, would you?

Urianger: I will inform them.

Exarch: Thank you.

Alisaie: While you do that, I shall return to Amh Araeng to begin searching for the warden.

Alphinaud: And I will lead my search to Kholusia.

Exarch: That’s settled then. There is one more thing. As much as I would like to join in, I’m afraid I have been summoned to Eulmore.

Alisaie: Well that’s a trap if I ever saw one. Did he even offer any bait?

Exarch: Afraid not. Lord Vauthry is beginning to show his desperation with each warden we slay. I beg of you all, be careful in your search, and Alphinaud? Would you kindly accompany me to the city? I have not been there since Lord Vauthry’s rule I’m afraid.

Alphinaud: Of course. Let us head off then.

WoL walked with her companions down the tower.

Alisaie: *sigh* Amh Areang is so large and full of ruins I don’t even know where to start.

WoL: Well, at the very least you can rule some places out.

Alisaie: Right.

Alphinaud: My search in Kholusia will be just as difficult. Truth be told most of my time spent there was used befriending folk instead of exploring. Not to mention the parts that cannot be reached by means of land.

WoL: Well, we will think of something. I suppose it’s time to part ways. You all return to me in one piece alright?

The group nodded and went their separate ways. WoL looked one last time upon her friends before heading back into Lakeland.


	13. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more down, more light, more pressure. Warnings from Eulmore and a horde to strike fear into the remaining people who thought there was a chance.

WoL’s journey into Raktika bore several fruits. Y’shtola was walking by her side. Minfilia gained a slight bit more confidence. The warden had been slain. Hydalyne may be a primal. Many things came from that journey. Y’shtola stopped WoL before the steps of the tower.

Y’shtola: WoL. A word?

WoL: Hmm?

Y’shtola: I noticed it before, and even more so after you absorbed that last eater. I fear that instead of negating the light, you’ve simply absorbed it. Have you felt any different?

WoL: Not really.

Y’shtola: Well, if you begin to feel anything, let me know at once.

WoL: Alright.

Y’shtola: Now, you go on and get some rest. I can explain the events to the Exarch well enough with the others.

WoL: Ugh…yes mother.

Y’shtola: None of that cheek now or I shall take you across my knee.

WoL grinned at her companion and headed for the pendants. She entered her room and promptly fell asleep. She awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sounds of cannonfire and fighting. She jolted from her bed and ran down the steps. She made her way toward the Ocular coming across Alisaie heading in through the main gate.

WoL: What’s happening?

Alisaie: Well, I just returned from Amh Areang to find the sineaters out in full force.

Alphinaud: Alisaie! WoL!

Alisaie: Brother?

Alphinaud: I was on my way to activate the barrier. The eaters are headed this way in droves.

Alisaie: I don’t understand. The darkness has returned here, and there is no warden to lead them? Ah, we can sort that out later. Three pairs of hands are better than one. Where are the others?

Alphinaud: I’ll take the ones to the North, WoL take the two to the east, Alisaie grab the ones in the south.

The three split and made their way to the pyres. Once WoL pulled the last switch, the barrier encased the crystarium. WoL ran back to the stairs, coming across the twins.

Alphinaud: Not a moment too soon.

Sineaters were clashing with the barrier. Clouds gathered in the sky and blocked out the light. Thunder boomed from afar and rain began to fall.

Alisaie: Ugh, how fitting.

Alphinaud: We need to head to Lakeland. Although the crystarium is protected, the surrounding areas are not. Thancred and the others have already gone there.

Alisaie: Well if you are immediately suggesting battle then that does give indication to the severity of the situation.

WoL: Race you there then.

WoL hopped the fence and fell to the ground, bolting toward the Exarch gate. Alphinaud and Alisaie caught up very quickly. Together they passed through the barrier and made their way to the battle.

Alisaie: We need to make our way to the guard tower, then the imperative!

Alphinaud: Let’s cut our way through.

WoL and the twins vanquished many of the eaters on their way to the tower. More and more swarmed them until they were overwhelmed.

Y’shtola: Take this!

Y’shtola conjured a meteorain that took out most of the lesser eaters. Together they fought their way to the imperative where Lyna told the group to locate Thancred. They followed the trail of eaters until they found a group of soldiers under attack. For every eater they killed, three more came in its place. Everyone was taking hits. Alphinaud scribbled a new equation in his codex and began a new cast.

Alphinaud: Let’s hope this works. THEORY IN PRACTICE!

A wave of healing washed over the group. Everyone’s aether felt replenished enough to fight harder.

Alisaie: Nggghh! They just keep coming! Lend me your aether!

Alphinaud: My strength is yours!

Urianger: May the stars bequeath you their power.

Y’shtola: Let’s hope this works!

Alisaie: Let’s give them a show! GRAH!

Alisaie channeled the aether into her blade and sliced through the air, destroying all the eaters in her wake. Just as the air cleared, the eaters began their retreat. The large eater was slain, the lessers returned from whence they came.

WoL: Is everyone alright?

Alisaie: Fine.

Alphinaud: Same here.

Y’shtola: Let us return to the imperative. Our aid can be offered there.

WoL walked with the group to the imperative when Eulmoran airships flew overhead, bellowing Lord Vauthry’s threats.

WoL: Does that mean? Did he truly order them here?

Alphinaud: If he did…

Alphinaud tightened his fists and looked away. His body shook.

Alphinaud: We cannot discuss this now. Let us tend to the wounded.

WoL tended to the guard and returned to Lyna. She was beyond upset at the attack. She was taken back to the crystarium for healing along with the others. WoL returned to her friends and asked them of their progress. Alphinaud and Urianger worked tirelessly to close wounds while Alisaie and Y’shtola carried the wounded to the escorts.

Alisaie: This is near the last of them. Go on ahead to the crystarium and let the Exarch know what happened. We will join you shortly. Hopefully we will be able to rest tonight. I know I am fit to fall over.

WoL: There must be something more I can do here?

Alisaie: No, we have it all under control. I can’t let you have all the fun…so to speak.

WoL: Fine. Be careful alright?

WoL placed her hand on Alisaie’s shoulder and gripped it. She gave a warm smile as she headed off to the crystarium. Alisaie moved her hand to her shoulder and looked off to where WoL ran. She shook her head and set about moving the wounded.

Injured man: Come now my lady, I am much too heavy to be lifted and I can bear no weight. Please, leave me.

Alisaie: I’ll have none of that now. Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on. We will get you out of here.

Alisaie coaxed the man onto her back and moved him to the chocobo drawn cart. She set the hume down onto the wooden floor and got him settled.

Injured man: Thank you.

Alisaie: You hold on alright? Just a short trip to the crystarium and you will be in good hands.

Alisaie met back up with Urianger, Y’shtola, and Alphinaud.

Alphinaud: That was the last of them. We best be getting back.

Y’shtola: We will have much to discuss this time.

Alisaie: Yes. I wondered to what end Vauthry would go to stop us. If this truly is his doing then…

Alphinaud: Then there is no going back for him.

WoL was waiting with the Exarch when the others came to join them. They spoke of the eaters not only submitting to wardens, but potentially a higher rule as well. They also discussed the Exarch’s meeting with Vauthry, and Vauthry’s hand in Lakeland’s attack.

Exarch: All is left now is to find the other wardens. How did your searches go?

Alisaie: Well, mine didn’t exactly bear any fruit. I spoke with the locals and searched several ruins until I found a few potential locations. I was unable to feasibly explore them on my own however, so I returned here.

Alphinaud: No one in Kholusia has even the feintest idea where an eater of that caliber could be hiding. Though, now that we have seen Vauthry’s power over them…I wonder if he keeps it in the city.

Minfilia: What if we were able to see the light they give off. The oracle was said to have such a power, and though I am not fully her, if we returned to the edge of the flood I could summon her back! I could see them too!

Thancred: No.

Minfilia: Please! I know you hate me, and everything I embody. I am not her, but maybe doing this could bring her back. You have to let me try! I Cannot stand by and watch this happen when I might be able to do something more!

Y’shtola: Well Thancred? It seems your young companion has spoken her mind. Though I must say, if it has gotten this bad, you may have left more of yourself on the source than I thought.

Thancred: From where I am standing, I could say the same.

Thancred stormed out of the crystal tower, leaving the others to witness his outburst.

Y’shtola: It seems he has yet to come to terms with it.

Minfilia: I know I am not her, not his Minfilia. But I know something happened to me that day we were at the flood’s edge. I feel the need to return there, now more than ever.

Alisaie: Alright then. I’ll need a map.

Minfilia: Really?

Alisaie: Well if you are determined I can show you the best way there. As I was on my way here from Amh Areang, I noticed airships pouring in, so that knocks out the easy way. You will want to take this path beyond the mountains. There are a fair amount of mining folk on this edge. Hopefully with their help, you can find a way down here past the gate. I will be heading for Mord souq. Once there, I plan to give the army a distraction and lead them away to an uninhabited part of the desert. I have a feeling Vauthry will not be too keen on the methods the Inn employs to the patients there.

Alphinaud: Well I’m not letting you go alone. Surely may skills can lend you some sort of help?

Alisaie: Fine.

Y’shtola: I’ll be coming as well, lest I say something Thancred may regret. And it will allow us to have a proper conversation for once.

Alisaie: Alright then, let’s be off.

WoL and the others made their way to the amaro launch. She watched as the twins and Y’shtola flew away on the wind. She, Minfilia, and Urianger met up with Thancred and headed to Amh Areang the long way.

\-----

Alisaie: You may want to put your goggles on before we reach the desert. The sand takes forever to get out of your eyes!

Alphinaud: So, you have been here in this place for nearly a year as a sellsword? What can you tell us about it?

Alisaie: Well, there are a great many lizards and giant tortoises. The cactuar here are strikingly similar to the ones back home, though much more deadly. There is a place I plan to lead the army. There will be plenty of places for us to hide.

Y’shtola: And where is this place?

Alisaie: It is a sort of peninsula around a rocky outcropping leading away from Mord Souq. I will need a way to gain their attention, then all is left to do is get ahead of them, lead them around the mountain, and wait for the others to call for us.

Y’shtola: Hmm. Well, we shall see how it plays out to say the least.

Alphinaud: We could use my carbuncle for the distraction once you come within my range.

Alisaie: Alright. We will scout out the position first, then I will gain the army’s attention.

The three landed at the launch at the beginning of Amh Araeng.

Amaro launch tendant: Mistress Alisaie! You’ve returned! The army is skulking about. Rumours are the night has returned to nearby lands and the army would see it prevented here.

Alisaie: Thank you for telling me. You be safe.

The three ran to the place Alisaie spoke and climbed up the rocks until they reached a hidden ledge. Oddly enough, it was as if it was carved for lookout purposes long ago.

Alisaie: This should serve us well enough. It will keep us hidden from the soldiers below.

Y’shtola: Once you get them close enough, I will glamour the visible parts of us to resemble the rocks.

Alphinaud: I will summon my carbuncle once you turn the mountain. Once you are close enough I will pull you up.

Alisaie: Alright then, here I go.

Alisaie jumped from the hidden ledge and bounced down the rocky side until she reached the sands. She sprinted around the mountain.

Y’shtola: Well, she has lost no amount of determination since last I saw her.

Alphinaud: None at all. You should have been there for the scolding I received upon her arrival here in the first.

Y’shtola’s ears flicked at the sound of spellcasting in the distance. Alphinaud peeked over the side of the ledge to watch for his sister. Y’shtola covered them with the rocky glamour. Alphinaud pulled out his codex and summoned his carbuncle, ordering it to the foot of the rocks. Alisaie rounded the corner full sprint. Her aetherstaff was in her hand as the soldiers trailed close behind her. Quickly, she casted her aero to the sand at their feet, kicking up enough dust to obscure their vision. Alphinaud cast his rescue on her and yanked her up to them.

Alisaie: HURK!

Alphinaud: SHHH! Want them to hear?

Y’shtola, looks like they have no idea where you’ve gone.

Alphinaud sat down on the ledge, placing his codex on the ground, open. With both hands he pressed down on the peculiar arcane equation used to summon the creature.

Alisaie: Ah, seeing through your carbuncle? Impressive brother. Mayhap you should spend a little more time on your rescue magicks.

Alphinaud: Hah.

Alphinaud made his carbuncle lead the soldiers in circles, occasionally leading them into lizards or cactuar.

Y’shtola: Alisaie, what sort of work did you do whilst we waited for WoL?

Alisaie: Well, I took my skills to the inn not too far from here. They take in those afflicted with the light’s touch and put them out of their misery if nothing can be done before their turning. It sounds…barbaric..I know, but it was my job to cull the sineaters that roamed around. I killed countless eaters, but seeing the hoard that just attacked Lakeland makes me wonder exactly how many there are out there. What of you?

Y’shtola: I immersed myself in the culture among the night’s blessed. At first they did not readily trust me, but my offense at Fort Ghon offered me a foothold. I have spent many nights since that day learning all I can of the elder cultures and Magicks employed.

Alphinaud: Maybe once this is all over we can see the area. I hear it is like the black shroud.

Y’shtola: It is, but it isn’t. The trees are collectively much larger, and the swamps much deeper.

Alisaie: It sound’s beautiful. I heard you invoked flow whilst securing the antidote for those the Eulmorans poisoned.

Y’shtola: And who exactly did you hear that from.

Alphinaud: WoL. She mentioned it in a stray moment.

Alisaie: She also told us how overjoyed a certain Hrothgar was to see you alive.

Y’shtola blushed at Alisaie’s words and flicked her ears.

Y’shtola: Runar has been nothing but kind to me. Too kind. It would not surprise me if he asked me to stay once all of this is over.

Alisaie: You are thinking about it?

Y’shtola: Not in the slightest. Though I do enjoy his company, my place is in the source.

Alphinaud: I came along to here talk of boys then?

Alisaie: Well, do you have another subject on your mind?

Alphinaud: Not unless you want to talk of your fancies.

Alisaie: Alphinaud!

Y’shtola: Oh? Young love then?

Alisaie: N…no!

Y’shtola: It is perfectly natural to have these feelings Alisaie. I feared you two had grown up way to fast to experience them in their innocence.

Alisaie: Oh no, dear brother had his share of chasing hopeless dreams back at the studium.

Y’shtola: So, this person, you feel it is a hopeless dream?

Alisaie: I did not say that! And how did you even know Alphinaud!?

Alphinaud: *chuckles* I know you like I know myself dear sister.

Alisaie’s face went red at the thought that he might know. She did not know how to say she was in love with none other than the warrior of light.

Y’shtola: On a different note then, have you two noticed the fondness the Exarch has for our dear WoL?

Alphinaud: Yes. It’s like they are old friends. With his knowledge of the tower and our future, part of me wonders if we would come across him in our lifetime.

Y’shtola: I am not fond of the lengths he goes to for his secrecy. With the sacrifices she is making, he better have an explanation worthy of them. I am afraid what might happen with the more wardens she slays.

Alisaie: What do you mean?

Y’shtola: I cannot say for certain that it is harming her, but her aether is not as it used to be. I actually mistook her for an eater when first she came to the greatwood.

Alisaie: Oh no…not after all we’ve done.

Soldier: Ran’jit has been injured! We must regroup! Fall back! Fall back!

Alphinaud: Ugh, thank the twelve. It was getting hard to maintain the carbuncle. Though, I wonder who injured Ran’jit…oh gods!

Urianger materialized on the ledge in front of them. Y’shtola’s glamour dissipated.

Urianger: I have come to collect thee. Our companions have made for the floods edge in mine absence.

Alisaie: Urianger! Did you come in contact with Ran’jit!?

Urianger: Nay my lady. Last I knew, the army doth still lay on this side of the mountains.

Y’shtola: Quickly then! We must make for them!

Urianger grabbed hold of the three and teleported them to the Aetheryte of twine. From there, they ran along the tracks and through the open gate to find the Talos and trolly in shambles, along with Thancred laying in a pool of his own blood.

Y’shtola: THANCRED!

Alphinaud: Quickly! Urianger!

Alphinaud and Urianger began ministrations, closing the wounds upon Thancred’s body. His bleeding slowed to a stop and his eyes opened. Alphinaud and Urianger near exhausted their aether to pull the man from the brink of death.

Thancred: I really hate that man…

Alphinaud: Come, Let us get you to the shade.

Thancred: Thank you for coming. Ugh. WoL should be back any moment.

Alphinaud sat Thancred on the stairs and watch him as he slowly extended his sore limbs. WoL approached, looking shocked to say the least.

Thancred: Ah, there you are. We were worried about you.

Alisaie: Really? She wasn’t the one who nearly got herself killed. You were nearly on death’s door when we found you.

Thancred: Thanks to your timely ministrations I was not obliged to walk through it.

WoL turned to look behind her. A sheepish girl came out from behind the trolly. Her flowing brownish-red hair and blue eyes stuck out above all else.

Alphinaud: Minfilia?

Thancred: You…saw her.

Minfilia: I…I can sense the Lightwardens now. There is one close by. She gave me the power to see them, so I plan on doing more, getting stronger. I will not be a burden to you all…I…

Thancred placed his hand atop the girl’s head and smiled warmly at her. This act reduced her to tears.

Y’shtola: She will need a name.

Alphinaud: A name?

Y’shtola: I will not have her walk in the shadow of another any longer.

Alphinaud: Hmmm.

Alisaie: Do you remember what you were called? Before you were taken to eulmore?

Minfilia: Sniff…No, I can’t have been very old when it happened.

Y’shtola: Then we will have to come up with one.

Every eye immediately flocked to Thancred.

Alphinaud: Well, if the lady herself has no preference, I believe the honor should fall to Thancred. After all, he is like a father to her.

Alisaie: Well spotted! I’m so glad you are here to explain these things!

Alphinaud: And what exactly is that supposed to mean!?

Alisaie: Oh, nothing.

Thancred: Hmmm. How about…Ryne?

Urianger: Blessing in fae. Doth this mean thy paid attention in mine lectures!?

Thancred: That particular word made an impression.

Ryne: I like it.

WoL: Welcome to the family then, Ryne.

Ryne teared up at her new outlook on everything. She was filled with joy by all the smiling faces around her, but they were brought back to business all too soon.

Ryne: The warden that’s nearby. I think its underground.

Alisaie: As I suspected then. It is most likely in an old well just down from here. Part of it was opened as an excavation site, but all has been abandoned as of late. It is the perfect spot to hide in other words.

Thancred: Let’s make for that then.

WoL: Thancred, shouldn’t you rest just a touch longer before we head out? Another few minutes so we can all catch our breath in the least. Then we head on full force.

Thancred: Fine. The water was catching up to me anyway.

WoL and the others split for a quick, but desperately needed break. Traveling together did not often offer moments of privacy for such actions, so any breaks like this were cherished. WoL headed off behind on of the abandoned buildings, then returned to the cliff’s edge to view the great chasm. She jumped atop one of the old excavation carts and crouched down to admire the view, allowing her tail to swing freely behind her. She gazed upon the bright remnants of the flood, and the sinking sand river that lay below. She quickly turned when her tail touched something warm. Alisaie had come to see her.

Alisaie: Thank you for calling that break, it was much needed. Poor brother was near fit to burst.

WoL: As often as I forget to sleep, we forget to stop for these things. You all have essentially forced rest upon me during my time here, so I figured this was fitting payback. And as an added bonus, I didn’t have to run off then catch up this time.

Alisaie: Hah! And the men have it so good when it comes to that sort of thing.

WoL: I suppose it’s time to move on yes?

Alisaie: So you saw through my visiting did you?

WoL: Meh, you aren’t all that hard to read.

WoL jumped down from the cart, placing her hand upon Alisaie’s shoulder, then heading back to the group. Alisaie turned pink at her words. Did she know? Together, the group entered the well and made their way to the lightwarden. Once slain, WoL absorbed the light once more.

WoL: GAK!

WoL nearly fell to the floor in pain. As quickly as it happened, it went away. She lowered her hand from her head and looked upon her worried comrades.

Alisaie: Are you alright?

WoL: Fine. Let’s quit this place.

The group made their way to the surface. Darkness had fallen upon the desert. The once blistering sands were now cool and quiet.

Alisaie: As much as I want to visit the Inn right now, we should make for the Crystarium. The Eulmoran troops should be pulling out of the area now that night has come. WoL?

WoL: Hmm?

Alisaie: When this is all over…would you…would you come visit Tesleen’s grave with me? It would mean a lot. I’ve so much to tell her…

WoL: ACK!! UGH!

WoL fell to the ground in pain. Her very heart felt like it was rotting in her chest. Her mind felt fractured. It felt as if she was splitting apart.

Ryne: Are you alright?

Alisaie: Say something!

Alphinaud: WoL!

WoL: Fine, fine. I’m fine. I need a bit of rest is all. Ugh.

The group made their way back to the crystarium. Upon reaching the steps before the tower, the group turned on WoL.

Y’shtola: Off to bed with you.

WoL: Oh, come on! Again!?

Alisaie: We are more than capable of speaking with the Exarch! You need to rest.

WoL: But I…

Alphinaud: Do not make us escort you there and physically put you in bed.

WoL: *Grumble* Fine. I will see you all in the morning. So mean.

The group gave a lighthearted laugh at WoL’s reaction, but headed to the ocular right after. Ryne could see it now too. Her soul burned bright with light. It cracked under the pressure. Y’shtola was deeply troubled by what it could mean for their dear friend. Urianger refused to speak on it, insisting everything would fall into place as it should. Alphinaud and Alisaie knew something was beginning to go awry, but did not know the full extent of WoL’s danger.

WoL entered her dwelling to find Ardbert leaning out the window.

WoL: So, this is where you went.

Ardbert: I like to give you some manor of privacy.

WoL: AGH…NNNGHHH IT HURTS!

Ardbert: The pain…that light…OW! I cannot touch you? It’s not going to get any better, but you know this…

WoL: Just one more….all’s left is one more.

Ardbert: But is it worth the sacrifice?

WoL was prepared to answer when a knock rapped on her door. She opened it to find the exarch.

Exarch: Your friend’s were asking after you. They say you experienced pain with the last warden slain?

WoL: Yeah…It felt like I was fracturing.

Exarch: Has the pain gone away!?

WoL: Yeah. It comes and goes. Just one more though, one more and it will all be over.

Exarch: Please, be careful. And get some rest, you’ve well past earned it.

The Exarch took his leave. WoL looked back to her ghostly friend, but found no one. WoL walked over to her bed and promptly fell asleep


	14. Corruption in Kholusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight....so she thought.

Gatetown. The squalor outside Eulmore was filled with inhabitants under some spell. They milled around, chanting Vauthry’s name. None seemed to notice the arrival WoL and her companions.

Alphinaud: My thanks for clearing the way, although I realize now we were never in any danger of being recognized.

Urianger: Tis passing strange. Everyone seems to be under the same spell, however, some are in later stages than others. Tis too complex to be as simple as innate magical resistance.

????: Oh! So that one’s Alphinaud! Well, unless you’re triplets.

Alphinaud: Hmm? Kai shirr! What are you doing here?

Alisaie: I found him lurking about nearby. When I accosted him, he called me Alphinaud. I thought it best to bring him along.

Kai shirr: I am sorry about that…you two look so much alike. I’m the one that’s been feeding secrets to the crystarium. After Vauthry came back, he was livid. Geezer was doing his nut! A short while after, this hot sticky wind blew through. Next thing I know everyone is clammering about Vauthry except me and a few newcomers, though, even some of them started talking about Vauthry after a while.

Alphinaud: Hmm.

Y’shtola: I’m back. Ryne, could you tell me what this is?

Kai shirr: But, that’s just meol. Eulmore doles the stuff out.

Ryne: Oh no! Gods…its….meol is made from sineater!

Kai shirr: Hurk!

Anger washed over the group. Disgust filled their hearts.

Alisaie: Is there nothing Vauthry won’t do!? He is altering his subjects mouthful by mouthful!

Kai Shirr: That’s disgusting…

Alphinaud: We must stop this.

Y’shtola: All in agreement then. Let’s press on.

Alphinaud: Wait! One last thing…the citizens will most likely attack once we reach the city. They are not acting of their own accord, so please, spare their lives.

Alisaie: Well, you didn’t expect us to kill them did you?

Alphinaud: N…no. Just subdue. I hope they will return to their senses once Vauthry is taken care of.

WoL looked around to her companions. Alphinaud was tense. She knew the internal struggle he faced. She looked to Alisaie, who was shaking with fury. The remainder looked on in disbelief at their discovery. With a deep breath, WoL led them onward. Together they subdued the subjects, breaking off one by one until WoL was pressing on alone. She made it to the main Aetheryte plaza. Footsteps approached. Ran’jit. His wyrm scarf flowed from his shoulders.

WoL: Why do you continue fighting knowing everything Vauthry has done? Why do you keep fighting for the demise of this star?

Ran’jit: It is too late, for me and this land. I have been in service to Vauthry and his family for far too long to change my fate now.

Ran’jit darted toward WoL. The pair fought ruthlessly, marring the stone floors and damaging the walls. WoL had grown stronger since their last battle. Her anger, her drive fueled her attacks. In a matter of one heartbeat he came for her with his final blow. WoL channeled her aether into her blade and poised for the attack. His fist met her chest as her blade pierced his. Blood splattered her face as the man coughed and slumped to the ground. She pulled her rapier from him and wiped the blood from it. She slowly knealt down as he reached toward her.

Ran’jit: Finally…a worthy *cough* opponent. Do what you must….*ack* Protect…her…

WoL watched as the soul drained from his body, the light drained from his dead eyes. WoL stood, wiping the blood from her face. Footsteps approached from behind her. She stood facing away from her comrades as they took in the scene.

Ryne: *Gasp!*

WoL: Ran’jit is no more.

Alphinaud: Vauthry awaits.

WoL pressed on with her friends. The end was drawing near. The group slowly entered Vauthry’s chambers. Feathers were strewn about the floor. The grotesque man was gnawing away at his dinner, back facing the group. Alphinaud stepped forward. His deep blue eyes burned.

Alphinaud: Lord Vauthry! Your reign of tyranny is at an end!

Vauthry: End? No…I will not be taken down. There is no rule but mine. No justice but mine. No life but mine. To be unseated? It’s unthinkable. Inconceivable! I! Will not! Be taken out! By maggots! Such! As! You! AAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! Oh. That’s right. I can just make a new paradise. But not until I finish my dinner.

Vauthry continued eating. Ryne stepped back, her senses overwhelmed.

Ryne: Oh Gods! The warden! It’s not just an eater! It’s a man! It’s him! No, Thancred! Stop him! Stop him!!

Thancred darted forward when Vauthry let out a screech. Everyone was reduced to their knees as Vauthry sprouted wings and flew from the balcony. WoL came to her senses and gave chase, being knocked to the floor once more when the great mountain in the distance was plucked from the ground and heaved into the air.

WoL: Damnit!

Alisaie: Did Vauthry do that?

WoL: How the hells do we get up there?

Alphinaud: Wait…

The group turned toward the young man, his eyes downcast, his voice strained.

Alphinaud: That is Mt. Gulg. It lays on the land past a sheer cliff. It is beyond our reach for now. We need to help the citizens of Eulmore first. Please…

Alisaie: Oh, Alphinaud…

Alphinaud: Even if it is only to tend to their wounds, please…

WoL: I will help too, don’t worry my friend.

Alphinaud: Thank you.

Ryne: I can help too. If some of their problems are rooted in light then I may be able to correct the balance.

Y’shtola: Looks like we have our work cut out for us. Let’s split up and be about it.

The group split to all corners of Eulmore. WoL flitted between floors aiding wherever she could. Once the last person had been helped, she returned to the floor of her companions. Ryne looked exhausted along with the others who had healing abilities. WoL placed her hand upon Alphinaud’s shoulder, comforting him in the slightest. People began gathering near the Aetheryte. Many confused murmurs could be heard among the people.

????: A…aren’t you Alphinaud? The painter boy? What’s happened to us?

Alphinaud looked to his companions with a saddened look. He closed his eyes and regained his composure before speaking.

Alphinaud: Let me handle this.

Alphinaud walked to the center of the platform. He cleared his throat and hardened his face.

Alphinaud: People of Eulmore, what I am about to tell you may come as a bit of a shock. Unpalitable though it may be, I assure you it is the truth. Vauthry, is a sineater. He has been manipulating you for his own perverse paradise so that this world would crumble. However, even though Vauthry did claim dominion over certain aspects of your behavior, he is not solely to blame. You came to this city of your own free will. You gave yourselves over to its pleasures an if you put those less fortunate than you down in the process, well that was your own doing as well. I am not saying this to judge you, but for your victims, for history, for justice. This paradise has been a lie, nothing more. Now that your eyes have been opened, we can only hope to move forward, no matter how dark the path may be.

Alphinaud walked back to his friends. His disposition seemed slightly brighter.

Alphinaud: My thanks for letting me say my piece. Now, to discuss the matter of how to get up that cliff.

Elderly woman: The ladder is the only way up the cliff, though it stopped running some 20 years ago. The miner folk used to maintain it, but stopped once the sineaters made the pact.

Alphinaud: Is there any way to get it working again?

Middle aged man: It used to work by means of a talos, but there is no one around anymore to make them.

Dulia: Talos? Did somebody say talos? My husband is the heir to the stoneworks! He made the best Talos around! If anyone can get it working again its him!!

Nuzz: W..w..wait! I haven’t worked on one in y..years! I cant simply grab a hammer and set to work!

Dulia: Y..you can’t?

Nuzz: W..well I…*sigh* Those with strong backs come with me! I’ll need help dragging the damn thing out of the storehouse.

Alisaie walked up to Alphinaud with a proud smile on her face.

Alisaie: Well done brother.

The group moved about the talos and transported them to the ladder. With each person setting to work in their own manor of labor, the ladder soon came together. WoL was forced on side whilst everyone did their piece. Ardbert came to join her, reminiscing about his first trip up the ladder. Emet selch too joined the activity, retreating to the darkness soon after. WoL’s concentration was broken when Alisaie skipped into her view. Her mannerism was brimming with excitement.

Alisaie: The ladder is all ready to be ridden and we have been chosen to do the honors, unless you are scared the whole thing will come toppling down that is?

WoL looked upon her young friend. Alisaie wore a sly grin at her words. Alphinaud shifted nervously not wanting to think about the height they would be climbing. WoL stood, her face one of determination.

WoL: I’ve jumped from higher. Besides, I’m not letting you have all the fun when you forced me to sit out the last half of construction.

Alisaie: There you go again trying to steal all the fun for yourself!

Alphinaud: We should make our way and…*gulp* get this over with.

Alisaie: Scared brother?

Alphinaud: N…not in the slightest.

WoL placed her hand on his shoulder as she made her way to ladder. Her reassurance gave him the courage to step forward. Alisaie happily got on and turned to face the crowd. Everyone was cheering and waving them on. WoL beckoned to someone, but Alisaie and Alphinaud saw no one come aboard. They rose higher, and higher, and higher until at last they reached the top. The three looked around and saw no one. Alisaie moved to get a view from higher up while Alphinaud continued to look around at the base.

WoL: Hey, Alphinaud?

Alphinaud: Hmm?

WoL: Back in Eulmore, you were acting kind of odd. Is everything alright?

Alphinaud: I…I…*sigh*

WoL: You are not Vauthry my friend. Is that what’s bothering you?

Alphinaud: I saw myself in him. What I was when I first came to Eorzea. What I did to you and the others alike.

WoL walked closer to her dear friend placing her hands on both shoulders and gripping him tight.

WoL: Alphinaud, look how far you’ve come. Look at what all you have done in your pursuit to better yourself and the people around you. That does not sound like Vauthry to me. Does it to you?

Alphinaud: N…no.

WoL: Precisely. Come now my friend, we have a realm to save.

WoL pulled Alphinaud in for a quick, reassuring embrace before trotting off to the nearby abandoned houses.

Alisaie: Hey! Alphinaud! WoL! Come have a look at this!

WoL and Alphinaud hastily made their way up to the loft with Alisaie. She pointed to a nearby town and began explaining what she saw.

Alisaie: There, beyond the rocks. I swear I saw someone wandering about, until they saw me that is. They turned and ran back to the settlement upon seeing me.

Alphinaud: A whole town! I wonder if there are many inhabitants up here.

Alisaie: One way to find out. Let’s go have a look.

WoL hopped the railing and sprinted toward the city. Alphinaud and Alisaie caught up soon after she made it to town. Alisaie peeking into the windows but found no visuals. WoL found every door in town to be locked. Alphinaud discovered a mug of warm tea along with a stoked fire. The three came back to the center of town.

Alisaie: Maybe we should just break down the door.

WoL: Hmmm.

????: Hey! You are the person who saved my life! Wait…there are two of you?

Alphinaud: Triston! What are you doing up here?

Triston: Well, after you saved my life I wanted to get as far away from Eulmore as I could. I found someone who led me through a secret passage and began my new life here.

Alphinaud: Impressive. Do you think you can tell the others that we mean no harm? In fact, we are looking for a way to climb Mt. Gulg.

Triston: Sure thing.

Alisaie: While I’m sure this is a heartfelt reunion that Alphinaud would love to spend the majority of the time talking, I’ve a mind to explore. What about you WoL?

WoL: Sure. Best get a lay of the land before the others come.

Alisaie: Dear brother, we are off to the mountain base.

Alphinaud: O..oh…Well if there is any great danger I expect you to turn around and come straight back.

Alisaie: Yes yes. Have fun befriending the whole town.

WoL walked alongside Alisaie until they came to a split in the path.

Alisaie: Hmm, you take the west and I’ll take the east. Let’s meet at the foot of the mountain and see what we can find.

WoL headed away from her friend. She encountered many sineaters on her path. They began increasing in numbers the closer she got to the base. A large eater was dead ahead of her. She drew her rapier and flew toward it. It fell before her rapier made contact.

WoL: The hells?

Alisaie: Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.

WoL: You damn eater thief!

Alisaie: Ahahah, you should have been quicker.

WoL: Hmph.

Alisaie: I encountered a fair amount of eaters on my way here. What of you?

WoL: Yeah. The closer I got, the nastier they became.

Alisaie: If I was Vauthry, the first thing I would do would be to surround myself with as many eaters as I could. It looks as if he has done just that. And the more I look at this floating mountain, the more I think flying may be our only option.

WoL: It reminds me of the aery. Strikingly so at that. We had to use mana cutters to get close to the mountain, but the dismount was less than routine.

Alisaie: Hmmm.

Mechanical buzzing could be heard in the distance. Three magiteck bits came into view and flew overhead. They attempted to fly up the mountain but were quickly killed by the swarm of eaters.

Alisaie: I take it back. Flying is off the table.

Urianger: There you are! Master Alphinaud afeared you had met with some misfortune.

Alisaie: Urianger! And…you too Exarch?

Exarch: I wish to observe the final struggle with my own eyes. I was too late to accompany you up the ladder, but I made it in time for Urianger’s group. And it seems if you know flying is off the table then the machina have served their purpose.

Alisaie: Ah, so that’s what they were for. Wasteful, but effective.

Urianger: Alphinaud awaits us at the small town.

Exarch: Let us regroup and think of a plan.

The group made there way back to town and began contemplating what to do.

Alisaie: There is no way to feasibly travel by land to the disconnected peak. WoL did mention a similar circumstance, the aery I believe, however the sineaters would swarm us before we even got close to the rocks.

Alphinaud: Hmm. We are in no position to refit any of the airships, nor use amaro. It would likely take years to train them to avoid such an onslaught.

Y’shtola: Hmmm.

Dulia: Oh how frustrating. That mountain should jolly well come back down to earth!

Nuzz: Now now, let them think dearest. We’ve seen the sights and ridden the ladder. It’s high time we made our way back.

Y’shtola: *gasp* The lady may well have the right of it!

Nuzz: WHAT?

Y’shtola: Though we cannot compel the mountain to come to us, mayhap we can compel land to come to the mountain, in the form of a great talos.

Nuzz: Wait wait wait! No one has even attempted one half that size! Though I suppose if its only job is to cling to the ruddy mountain, then…hmmm. But wait! It cannot be done, we would need stone, lots of it! Using the same group of workers from below it would take a solid decade!

Alisaie: So it’s hands you need? And what all would these hands be required to do?

Nuzz: W…well. Mining the stone for the body, the mountain base will work well enough.

Alisaie: And?

Nuzz: Well, magic. Lots of the stuff.

Alisaie: Anything else?

Nuzz: That should cover it.

Alisaie: Alright then, I will make for Mord Souq. I’m sure I’ll be able to drum up some support.

Alphinaud: I will stay in Kholusia and beg aid from the nearby towns and Eulmore.

Thancred: Ryne and I will make for the mining folk of Amh Areang.

Y’shtola: I will make for Raktika and petition aid from the night’s blessed. Many are well versed in the arcane arts.

Urianger: The fae folk are gifted in magicks, but with their penchant for mischief, instead I would ask aid from the crystarium, with thy permission Exarch.

Exarch: We are at your disposal, as are our amaro and chocobos.

Nuzz: So you are telling me you can call on not only the crystarium, but also the miners, mords, and night’s blessed? Well that’s just about everyone in bally Norvrandt! Who are you people!?

Chai Nuzz looked upon the group in disbelief. Each person had a look of determination. WoL cleared her throat and raised her hand.

WoL: The artist Alphinaud and all his assistants!

Alphinaud flinched at her words, nervously looking around, shrinking at the stares.

Y’shtola: You will have a working plan upon our return then. The fate of the world rests upon your shoulders, heir to Daedelus stoneworks.

WoL watched as her friends departed. Dulia came up to her for a quick word.

Dulia: My dear husband is so overwhelmed he hasn’t been able to move an ilm. Could you help cheer him on? A little trick his mother told me before we were wed, he doesn’t respond to obvious gestures, but more subtle ones. I tried to do it myself, but he needs this from a hero, not his wife.

WoL: I’ll…see what I can do.

WoL walked over to the down mystel and offered her words. Soonafter, he perked up and set to work. WoL watched as people from all places poured in. Her attention was interrupted when Chai Nuzz exclaimed a knot in the plans.

Nuzz: I knew this plan would never work! Oh it was so stupid of me to entertain the thoughts!

WoL: What’s wrong?

Nuzz: I forgot about the core of the blasted Talos. Without it, there is nothing that can serve to revive it.

WoL: Is there nothing nearby that can serve as a core?

Nuzz: Well…a certain mineral the dwarves used to mine, but they will not allow us to look for any.

WoL: How much do you need?

Nuzz: As much as you can get.

Nuzz: I’ll be back.

Exarch: Oh! WoL! Allow me to accompany you to the nearby dwarven village.

WoL: Alright.

WoL walked alongside the Exarch until they reached the dwarven village of twine.

Elder: Who goes there!?

Exarch: Lali-ho!

Elder: Lali-Ho!

WoL: Lali-Ho!

Elder: Well it seems you know your introductions. What brings ya to my village?

The exarch explained their current situation and after a few tasks and a long battle, WoL secured enough mineral for chai nuzz’s talos. Upon returning, WoL saw the entire land at work. She handed out pickaxes and transported materials back and forth. Alisaie was standing at the ladder welcoming the new recruits and explaining their tasks. WoL walked up to her to see how things were going.

WoL: Hey Alisaie. How is everything on your front.

Alisaie: Well enough. People from all over have shown up to help.

WoL: Anything you need me to help with? I’ve been run off from everyone else. “You need to rest,” Gah, honestly I am going to go crazy before the talos rises.

Alisaie: Well, you are going to hear the same from me. Honestly, it’s just selfish to try and do all the work. Go and rest before the battle. You will need it.

WoL: Your words hurt me.

Alisaie: Now now, go on before I tie you to a rock.

WoL: *grumble* Fine.

WoL walked away from Alisaie heading back to chai nuzz. He looked worried once more. WoL accosted him only to find another snag in the plan.

Nuzz: We will need more of that mineral I am afraid to say. You see, not only will we need the heart, but veins for which the aether can flow and manipulate the form.

Exarch: Hmm. I am not inclined to put the young miner in danger once more, but if…

Y’shtola: Wait! Runar may be able to provide a suitable replacement.

Runar: Will these work?

Nuzz: Hmm, if placed it the right areas I don’t see why not. So long as they are properly imbued that is.

WoL: Aren’t those the…

Runar: Yes. We of the nights blessed have decided to use these stones to aid the Darkness’ return. You have given us the ultimate gift. We may gaze upon the true souls resting within the sunless sea.

WoL: Thank you. For everything.

Runar: I would like it if you could imbue one, for luck.

Y’shtola: Then we will deposit the stones and ready for the awakening.

WoL imbued the stone and watched as her friends left or the final preparation. She set off to find the exarch. She found him napping near a large boulder. Together they talked and then returned to the town. It was time to set the plan in motion at last


	15. Soul Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand

With a great explosion of aether, the great talos was brought to life. Its great arm extended and grabbed ahold of the floating mountain. Titania lent her powers to stay the attack from the eaters, buying WoL and the others time to reach vauthry. They downed eater after eater, killing his favorites and most trusted until they at least defeated his absolute favorite. Vauthry had begun creating his paradise, white and gold marble creations elegantly filled his half created palace.

Vauthry: Can’t you do anything by yourself! How dare you destroy my paradise! Do you know what you have done!? If you will not stop, then face me yourself!

Vauthry called upon every eater left to attack WoL and her companions. She drew her rapier when Alisaie and Alphinaud both stopped her.

Alisaie: We will hold them off!

Alphinaud: Go!

WoL ran up the stairs toward Vauthry as her friends battled the eaters below.

WoL: Vauthry, is this truly how you wish to end your story?

Vauthry: I am righteousness you insolent worm!

WoL: So be it.

WoL drew her rapier and set to battle. Vauthry was ruthless in his attacks. His aethereal force struck her body with such force, but she still stood strong and fought.

Vauthry: AGHHHH! IT BURNS!

WoL: What the hells? Is he? OH NO!

WoL darted forward to attempt a mortal blow but was deflected and knocked into a statue. She rose from the ground to see Vauthry spewing light from every inch of his body. He transformed into an immaculate figure donned with silken robes, golden curls, bladed wings, and a godlike voice.

Innocence: I see now, this is the passion of my ascension. Very well, I shall embrace this challenge!

Innocence charged WoL, alternating between magick and blades. WoL took a blade to the shoulder, ripping through her armor and skin. Blood poured from her wound.

WoL: You bastard!

She was growing weak. She knew it was now or never. Innocence was greatly weakened from the fight. He knew his time would end with one more great blow. WoL took a moment to clear her head. She sensed her heartbeat, her breath. Innocence began to enrage at her calm. WoL channeled her aether into her staff, amplifying it as it passed through her mind’s eye. With white and black in harmony, she opened her eyes and unleashed her vermillion scourge. Aetherial blasts pelted the perverse god and a great explosion blinded the realm. WoL fell to her knees, coughing blood. Her companions ran up the steps upon the eaters dissipating. Once the smoke cleared, everyone came into view. Vauthy was laying upon the floor, pounding the floor with his golden fist. WoL was on her knees, looking upon him. The others were at her back in disbelief. No one moved a muscle for moments.

Vauthry: Why!? I am invincible!? I am your God! Why did you do this to me?

WoL felt her head pound. She was pulled into Vauthry’s mind, seeing the circumstances of his creation. Emet selch was the one who made Vauthry a sineater. He was the one who planted the seed of the dying world. He cultivated Vauthry to be what he was.

WoL: I understand now. Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand.

Vauthry: Im…poss..ible….

Vauthry vanished into a ball of light. WoL stood and felt as the light was absorbed into her body. The night sky returned. She felt calm. Oddly calm. Everything felt fine. Until it happened.

WoL: GAK! AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!? SON OF A GRAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

WoL fell to her knees. Her nails dug into the smooth marble floor below her as she cried out in pain. Her soul was breaking, shattering, disintegrating. Her throat felt as if it tore and flooded with acid. She coughed light, her vision went blurry.

Alisaie: Are you alright!? S-say something!!

WoL: UGHH! Get AWAY!!! AAAAAGHHHHHH!

Exarch: This light is too much for one soul to bear.

Alisaie: Exarch, what are you doing?

Exarch: I will relieve her of her suffering! I will take the light into my own body and channel it into the tower! With it, I will jump between worlds! How long I have waited for this moment, and thus did I use you!

WoL: NOOO! AGHHHH! You’ll….you’ll die!

Alisaie: You!

Alisaie stepped forward to stop him as he began siphoning the light.

Urianger: DO NOT INTERFERE!

Everyone froze at Urianger’s booming command. He looked downcast, his deceptive nature coming to a head.

Y’shtola: You knew of this Urianger?

Urianger…

Y’shtola: His…body…such vague acts of teleportation are fiction at best…

Alisaie: What?

Y’shtola: The exarch means to take the light into the rift with him where he will die. All to save our dear friend, and the realm.

The exarch began taking in more and more light until the hood was blown from his face revealing his true self. WoL’s heart ripped to shreds as she beheld the face she once knew.

WoL: Rah……Raha! NO! No no no NO NO!!!

G’raha Tia: And so he makes off with the hero’s prize, and you will live on. Forgive me for doing this WoL. I did enjoy our one last adventure together. URK!

G’raha fell to the ground, blood pooled around him. The light fell back to WoL, fracturing her soul further. Emet selch sheathed his gun and put his hands on his hips.

Emet selch: Well well, what is this. It seems our deal is off. You were supposed to contain the light or become a warden, not be this half broken thing. I highly suggest you all stay where you are, the life of your friends depend on it. Hmm. All but become an eater I see. Ah well, if you wish to turn with what little dignity you have left, seek me out in the tempest. Farewell…eater.

WoL collapsed as Emer selch disappeared with G’raha. Ryne used her abilities to suppress the light, sealing the cracks in her soul.

Alisaie: WoL?

Thancred: She is not like to wake for some time. Quickly, we must get her down the mountain.

Urianger scooped up the fallen Au Ra in his arms. His golden eyes gazed upon her, saddened by what he saw, what he did. They ran down the mountain as fast as they could. Once they neared the bottom they slowed themselves.

Alphinaud: What do we tell the townsfolk?

Y’shtola: That Vauthry is no more, and we’ve no idea why the light has returned. We must get her to the crystarium and lay her abed. Once her wounds are closed she will wake in the coming days.

The group came to the foot of the mountain, the people looked to the sky in disbelief. No words were said upon their arrival. Seeing WoL unconscious spoke a language of its own. The battered look of the scions spoke the rest. Their passage to the crystarium was secured immediately. The story of the Exarch’s demise was passed on. The people that labored for the talos were seen safely home. Light had returned to every corner of Norvrandt once more.

Once WoL was healed of her wounds and placed in bed, the scions went to every corner of the realm over the next week to try and find a cure. Alisaie came back to visit first. WoL had yet to wake. Her breathing was slow. Her skin was cool and hard. Alisaie sat on the edge of her bed looking at her dear friend. Tears slowly streamed down her face.

Alisaie: You…you better come back to me…to us. If you don’t…I’ll never forgive you. You have to stay strong. We are doing everything we can think of. Please, WoL, come back to us.

Alisaie wiped her tears and wearily left for another search. She had scarcely slept since Gulg. Shadows formed under her eyes. Her heart beat unevenly from exhaustion. Alphinaud came back to the city and dropped in to see her. His face mirrored his twin. His search had yielded naught as well. He sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her stone cold hand. He silently prayed for her safety, hoping she would wake soon.

Alphinaud: WoL…I beg of you, please come back. We cannot do this without you. You have been by my side from the very beginning, and I will be at yours until the end.

Alphinaud left as quickly as he came. Next to visit was Y’shtola. She came in as weary as the others. She spoke no words, only placed her hand upon the au ra and prayed. She too left as quickly as she came. Ryne came in some days later. Thancred grabbed supplies from the market while she did.

Ryne: WoL…I know I don’t know you as well as the others, but I promise we will find a way to make you better. Just please, hold on a while longer.

Ryne left with Thancred soon after they came. Urianger came last. He silently sobbed at her bedside as he looked upon her broken form. His golden eyes downcast. He left her chambers to continue his own search. WoL woke some days later. Her vision was altered, her body was in pain. She wandered about the crystarium trying to discover the exarch’s true purpose. Why would Raha do such a thing? With help from Ardbert and Feo Ul, she set out to find Lyna. Lyna allowed her entry to the Exarch’s study. There, the echo revealed all. G’raha’s plan, his purpose, his burdens, all were revealed. WoL knew what she had to do next. She knew the path she was to walk now would bring it all to an end, and more than likely she would meet her end with it. She made for the amaro launch.

Launch master: Mistress! You are awake! And leaving so soon?

WoL: How could I get to the Tempest?

Launch master: Well, Its under the sea off of Kholusia. An amaro could get you over it, as for the diving part I am not so sure.

Thancred: There you are.

Urianger: We were informed of your awakening and thus did gather with all haste.

Urianger bent down on his knee before WoL. Her gaze was dead.

Urianger: There is no explanation I can offer that will reconcile mine actions. Full well did I protect the Exarch knowing full well what would happen once my duplicity was lain bare.

WoL: They all know then?

Alphinaud: He told us soon after we came back here.

WoL: Alright. Urianger you are forgiven, let’s go.

Ryne: I don’t think that a good idea, with or without Urianger. I think we should stay here a little longer and try to find a cure. I promise we will find something.

Alisaie: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!

Alphinaud: Alisaie please, Ryne was only trying to help.

Alisaie: I know! I know only too well! But making a promise you have no way of knowing you can keep is a lie! Plain and simple! We have all searched high and low for an answer! And every one of us has come back empty handed! And I am not about to stand in her way now! Not after failing her in her hour of need! No! The least we can do is….

Alphinaud: We will go with you as well.

Thancred: Are we all in agreement then?

Ryne: Y..yes.

????: Is there aught we can do to help?

Alphinaud: You told them!?

Lyna: No, well, not in so many words.

Hrothgar: When darkness appeared over wherever you lot went it was harder not to put two and two together.

Y’shtola: You might’ve invited them to join us were there not so many. What say you, warrior of Darkness?

WoL: Protect the crystarium until we return.

Soldier: Alright you lot! We have our orders!

Urianger: I have a plan for the tempest if you will allow. Let us make for the coast of Lakeland. Unto which I will relay my plan once you have seen it.

WoL: Fine.

WoL and the others traveled to the waters edge and looked upon the large island in the distance. Urianger sent the others ahead while he waited for the boat. WoL swam to the island and dove at Urianger’s behest. It did not take WoL long to realize bismark was the island. Urianger begged the aid of the elder pixie, but was refused.

Alisaie: Oh dear, I don’t need to speak fae to know that did not go well.

WoL: Huh, you can’t understand them?

Alisaie: You…you can?

WoL: Yeah…though I cannot speak it back…but I think this is something we need Feo Ul for.

WoL called her pixie friend and watched as the path before them was unlocked. Together they flew upon bismark’s back and dove into the tempest. The end was nearing. WoL’s vision came to. Gloom surrounded them. The seabed was lain bare before them. Bismark’s breath swelled the extent of the tempest.

Alisaie: I was impressed by the domes the kojin lived in but they are mere bubbles in a stream compared to this.

Alphinaud: I pray to whichever gods are listening that this thing holds.

Thancred: Lets move forward and see what we can find.

Together, the group looked upon well kept ruins and found an ondo settlement. Upon performing more chores to gain their trust they discovered emet selch’s hiding place. A great city under the waves. The ondo wished for a sign that WoL and her friends were the ones the ancients were waiting for. WoL accosted the nearby armor master for help in creating something magnificent enough to present the ondo. Upon showing the man the peculiar crystals she obtained over her recent travels, he created the most beautiful glowing offering. He offered WoL sturdier armor for her willingness to rekindle his creativity. WoL watched as the ondo offered up their blessings to the stewards. A small conversation with Ardbert did little to raise her spirits. WoL was startled by Alphinaud’s voice behind her.

Alphinaud: Sorry we are late to the gathering.

WoL: You didn’t miss much.

Y’shtola: I wonder about this city.

Thancred: Hopefully wherever they lead us to will grant us access.

Ondo Elder: It is done. We will show you to the entrance. With the water gone, finless ones can easily pass. Be safe on your journey.

The elder led them to the cave mouth. They descended the first level and grouped up.

Alphinaud: It is a bit darker down here. We will be travelling together yes?

WoL: Yeah of course

Alisaie: Let’s continue on.

The group walked on to find a large spiral descent of rocks. A geysar lay at the bottom. WoL attempted to jump to the bottom when Thancred grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Thancred: Let us not take any unnecessary damage right now shall we?

WoL: Oh, fine. No fun.

WoL walked along the rocks and made her way to Y’shtola, who looked longingly at the path before her.

Y’shtola: Would that we had the time to explore. Another time perhaps. Oh! WoL, Alphinaud and Alisaie headed on that way.

WoL journeyed further until the cave mouth opened up to cracked sea bed. Alphinaud was staring on, his face writ with indecision.

WoL: Alphinaud?

Alphinaud: Ah, WoL! There are two paths you can take from here. The long rocky path to the south, or this simple…bridge of coral…over the dark abyss. I for one will be following in Alisaie’s footsteps and will take the coral…*gulp* I will catch up. Go on ahead.

WoL: I can hold your hand if you would like.

Alphinaud: N…not necessary! I am completely fine.

WoL: Alright. See you on the other side.

Alphinaud watched in jealousy as WoL walked across with no second thoughts. He sighed and slowly made his way across. WoL caught up with Alisaie. She was standing in front of another cave mouth.

Alisaie: I think I’ve found the one we need to go through.

WoL: Hopefully.

Alisaie: WoL?

WoL: Hmm?

Alisaie: I…*sigh*

WoL: I know. This place is kinda cool. I’m glad I got to explore some of it with you.

WoL saw her reflection in Alisaie’s eyes. She knew how she looked. She knew her face was drawn up in a hopeless expression. She forced herself to smile for her dear friend’s sake. Alisaie’s expression softened in return. Alphinaud and the others came at last. Together they pressed on until light could be seen up ahead. Once they exited the cave and rounded the rock, the great city came into view.

Alisaie: By the gods!

Alphinaud: When the ondo spoke of a city, I did not think they meant an actual city!

Y’shtola: We are seeing the same view then?

WoL: Yes, my friend, that we are.

Ryne: Has this been here all along?

Y’shtola: No, it’s pulsing with aether. Not everything is as real as it seems although it is tangible.

Thancred: Let us move down to that tower and find a way down. I’m near certain this is where that bastard is hiding.

The group walked down to the visible part of the tower. A strange voice rang out from the doors.

Elevator: WoL Ephemera recognized. Will you be riding today?

WoL: What the hells?

Alisaie: Did that elevator just…speak? AND recognize you?

Thancred: It seems Emet Selch has been expecting us.

WoL: Ah well, might as well ride the creepy elevator.

The group piled in and descended the tower. It took several moments being that they were up so high. WoL took those moment to reflect. She looked upon the twins. A mirror to each other. Their minds racing at the thought of the aethereal city. She looked upon Thancred and Ryne. Thancred looked contempt with himself and Ryne more sure of herself. WoL looked upon Y’shtola and Urianger. They seemed a shade happier than before the city came into view. WoL closed her eyes and silently let her memories flood through her mind. With the ding of the elevator, she opened her eyes and looked upon the great city. Her final battle was nearer now more than ever. Her heart was filled with fire, though her body could do naught with it. Her tail drooped as they walked forward. The end was near.


	16. The Streets of Amaurot

The gloom of the Tempest was chased away by the lights of the aethereal city. Everything was reconstructed to perfection. The giants wandered about through the streets just as Emet-Selch remembered them. WoL was choking back the light with every fiber of her being. Her friends had only just carried her down the mountain days prior. Each of them wore the look of weariness, none of them had slept worthwhile. Each was a shade paler than usual, each bore shadows beneath their eyes. WoL was nearing the end of her journey whether or not she would be on the winning end. She stared blankly at her comrades as they devised the next plan of action.

Thancred: Well, I am all for sneaking into the Convocation, but perhaps WoL is on the guest list. After all, that Elevator recognized her. Perhaps you could attempt the writ while Urianger and I try to find a less conventional entrance.

WoL: Alright.

Ryne: I want to go talk to the giants and see if they may know of a cure. Alisaie…would you…come with me?

Alisaie looked at the girl. She looked afraid at the answer Alisaie would give. Ryne was still raw from Alisaie’s outburst toward her back in the crystarium.

Alisaie: I would be more than happy to.

Thancred: Alright then, meet back here when one of us finds something worthwhile.

WoL walked away toward the reception area. Her tail dragged behind her. She was doing all she could to hold it together. Alisaie walked off with Ryne. The two young girls walked in silence for the first bit of their mission. Alisaie was thinking on what she said to Ryne earlier.

Alisaie: Ryne…about what I said to you earlier…

Ryne: You were right. It isn’t right to make promises I have no way of knowing that I can keep.

Alisaie: Well, yes, but that was no reason to yell at you. I’m sorry…I…I let my emotions get the best of me.

Ryne: I understand. She is very special to you, to everyone.

Alisaie: She has always been there for me in my hour of need. Time and time again on my journeys, I have been left powerless to save those closest to me. I cannot let her be yet another added to that list, not after everything she has done.

Alisaie’s voice had a tone of despair. Ryne could not think of anything to say to the Elezen that could steer the conversation out of the darkness. The came across a giant sitting on a bench, an envelope in hand.

Ryne: Excuse me, do you know of anything that could help return a being corrupted by an overabundance of light back to normal?

Giant: Oh, dear children. Why are you out in the streets during this time? You should be with your parents. Do you need me to walk you home?

Alisaie: No thank you, we are quite fine. But know you of any such treatment?

Giant: Children who seek knowledge well beyond their years. Such is to be expected of our society. Your young minds must be protected from the coming doom. If we are to rebuild, minds like yours must be preserved.

Alisaie: What of the treatment?

Giant: Please, go home before it comes. Children with such minds. Why are you in the streets at this time? Such is to be expected.

Ryne: It’s no use with this one…

Alisaie: Let’s move on.

Ryne and Alisaie moved to another giant peering off in the distance.

Alisaie: Excuse me, could you help us with something?

Giant: What is it, dear child? Are you two lost? You must be scared with the events nearing.

Alisaie: Do you know of anything that can cure light’s corruption?

Giant: My cubus creation patent is being reviewed by the testers. If it passes, children like you can have all kinds of fun with it. My last test did not go as planned, but he helped me with them. I hope it works.

Ryne: Do you know anything about light’s corruption?

Giant: Do you two young ones need me to walk you home? It is dangerous here.

Alisaie: Ugh…it’s no use with this one either.

Alisaie walked away from the giant. Ryne watched as the shade returned its gaze to the beyond. She ran to catch up to the swift walking Elezen.

Ryne: Alisaie, wait!

Alisaie: Hmm? Oh, sorry Ryne.

Ryne: There is one other place we can look. Alphinaud said he couldn’t enter the Akedemia, but maybe some of the researchers have come out by now.

Alisaie: Let’s try there then.

Ryne led the way to the research building. A group of giants were making their way out of the building. Ryne ran straight up to the shades.

Ryne: Excuse me, could you all spare a moment?

Giant 1: Oh child, are you lost?

Giant 2: What strange costumes you two wear.

Giant 3: I just made a lighter cloak. It will fit well on children like you.

Ryne: Please, I need help with something. Someone dear to me had been infused with light. Can you do anything?

Giant 2: The soulless were responding well to the experiments today.

Giant 1: I hope…….goes well. His concept was beyond that of mine.

Alisaie: Light! Does light mean anything to you all?

Giant 3: We should help these poor children home. They are scared.

Alisaie: Damn it! These entities cannot help us at all.

Alisaie stormed off. Ryne bowed to the shades and ran after her. Alisaie walked to the far end of the path. This part of the city was bare. No one seemed to be in this section. It was dark, quiet. No building obstructed the view of the tempest. Alisaie leaned over the railing. She felt nauseous, angry, tired, sad. Her stone cold expression pierced the emptiness before her. Her pale face was a beacon compared to the shadows that rested beneath her eyes.

Ryne: Alisaie?

Alisiae: Hmm?

Ryne: I’m…I’m sorry we didn’t find anything.

Alisaie: You need not apologize. It’s not your fault.

Ryne: What was she like? Back on the source I mean?

Alisaie: Not much different than she is now. She spent her days on any number of adventures. She would clear dungeons, fell gods, do random acts of kindness, regale her journeys to the children all across the realm. When she wasn’t doing that, she was with us, working to make Eorzea a safer place. She has come through trial after trial no matter the odds.

Ryne: She will make it through.

Alisaie: As much as I wish it so, You do not know that.

Ryne: You just told me she would. It’s who she is.

Alisaie: *sigh* I don’t know if she will make it through this, but she is hellbent on moving forward, the least I can do is catch the flames and snuff them out before they reach her.

Ryne looked up at Alisaie, a revelation passing over her. Her ice blue eyes looked upon the hanged head of her companion.

Ryne: You? Do you?

Alisaie: It is nothing to speak of now. She needs a companion, a warrior by her side. I will be whatever she needs. Now is not the time to be…now is not the time.

Ryne: Does she know?

Alisaie: No. I will be rather cross if she finds out from you.

Ryne: O…of course…I never would have…

Alisaie: I am joking Ryne. I know you wouldn’t say anything.

Ryne: Oh.

Alisaie: I suppose we should be heading back. We seem to be on the entire opposite side of the city.

Ryne: Alright. Can I ask you something?

Alisaie: Sure.

Ryne: How did you come to meet WoL?

Alisaie: Well, I happened across her a few times unknowingly early on in my journey, but I did not officially introduce myself until an elder primal threatened the land. Thancred has told you of Loisoix yes?

Ryne: His mentor, and the person who fought in your last calamity right?

Alisaie: Yes. My Grandsire as well. WoL and I unlocked the secrets of the Elder primal Bahamut’s disappearance as well as what happened to Grandfather. She helped me find my reason to fight for the realm, though I did not think myself strong enough at the time to help. Once my Grandfather had been freed from his thrall, he gave us the remainder of his power and knowledge, as well as the opportunity for us to bid him farewell. WoL went into the heart of the Elder primal and destroyed him whilst Alphinaud and I maintained a barrier.

Ryne: You used to be a?

Alisaie: Yes, though my skills were useable, they were not exactly my battle style. But anyroad, WoL got us in and out alive. She unlocked the secrets to the many questions I had. She made me realize the path I needed to walk is best walked with friends. She once told me burdens were not meant to be bore alone. She struggles to cling to that more often than not, but she did not force us away no matter how bad she wanted to.

Ryne: Why would she force us away at a time like this?

Alisaie: She knows the danger she is putting us in with her current state. She knows at any moment we could be forced to put her down, but she also knows she would most likely kill us before we could draw our weapons. *giggle* Sigh…

Ryne: What is it?

Alisaie: Do you know how many different times she has been poisoned?

Ryne: Poisoned!

Alisaie: She once turned down a drink in my presence. When I asked why she would not partake in the once in a lifetime drink of spiced wine in celebration of Ala Mhigo’s liberation, she told me she had been poisoned no less than three times from wine. She is wary about her drinks, but if she sees them prepared she is fine.

Ryne: Unbelievable.

Alisaie: Oh, it looks like we are the last to arrive. I wonder if anyone has made any headway.

Ryne: WoL looks like she is holding something.

Alisaie: Oh, Ryne…

Ryne: I know.

Alisaie: Thank you…for talking with me.

Ryne: It’s good to get to know you a bit more. Now, lets see if we can move forward, together.

Alisaie smiled weakly at the young girl. With fire in her eyes and determination in her soul, she walked on prepared to walk the final path, wherever it may lead.


	17. Shadowbringers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, and a new beginning

The flames of the hells poured from the fallen city. The heat blew past WoL and her companions, singeing their very souls. Meteors fell in the distance. Screams pierced the air. Monstrosities tore up the streets. WoL stepped forward, the light coursing within her. She knew her time was near, but she wanted to save her friends, save Raha. WoL closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With her exhale, she let go of her fears, her insecurities, her doom. When she opened her eyes, she charged into the flames rapier drawn. The group felled the fiends quick enough. True to her words, Alisaie took the meteors meant for WoL. She deflected most of them well enough, but the last few did noticeable damage. They pressed on until Emet Selch’s booming voice introduced the first doom. A large, furry creature appeared with a grotesque primordial serpent’s face that seethed at them.

WoL: They created that?

Alphinaud: Be on your guard. The buildings look ready to collapse.

WoL: Let’s destroy this nightmare then.

WoL and Thancred lunged for the beast. Together, the group did lasting damage. The beast let out a piercing shriek as it rose on its back legs. It looked ready to smash the area into bits.

Urianger: GET BACK!

The beast used all its weight and shook the arena. The building all around them began to collapse. WoL saw a sliver of arena that looked to be out of the building’s path. She and the others sprinted to it as Urianger snagged Thancred with his rescue. The building fell and shook the earth around them. The beast wriggled its way from the rubble and came for WoL. Thancred finished it off with one last cartridge blast.

WoL: I hate this place. But let’s keep moving.

Alphinaud: What possessed them to create such beasts I wonder.

Alisaie: Is this the true power of a dying star? Such devastation…

The group fought their way to the next large arena. The group was pelted with fiends. Bombs and Roilers attached themselves to WoL and her companions one by one. Once they fought through the onslaught, the large feathered second doom descended from the skies, swelling and swelling further.

Alisaie: Is it? Oh Gods! It’s going to explode! Hurry!

The group gave it all they had killing it before it reached its full potential. The fiend combusted with a lesser explosion, knocking everyone off their feet. WoL skidded back, her clawed boots marring the floor.

WoL: *cough* You all alright?

Alphinaud: Ugh…fine here.

Ryne: Yeah.

Y’shtola: Only a little further now.

WoL: To me then.

The group joined hands. WoL led them through the rift to Emet Selch’s final demonstration. They came to in a world high in the heavens, or hell so it seemed. The world below them burned. Meteors pelted the embered sphere. Purple crystal platforms before them were littered with fiends. A great beast flew in the distance shredding the lands with high energy beams. The group fought their way to the very end. The third doom landed on the platform before them, waiting.

WoL: So this is it then. The final fiend, then Emet Selch will show himself.

WoL staggered, her soul twinging. She turned, facing her comrades, her friends, her family.

WoL: Well, let’s save our friend, our worlds.

The group nodded and charged the platform with WoL. The fiend put up an astounding fight, but in the end WoL landed the final blow. She removed her rapier from the beast’s head and sheathed it.

Emet Selch: Well well you prevailed. Still holding on I see?

The ascian blew WoL and her friends back. WoL landed on her feet and fell to her knees. She looked at her friends lain about. No one moved to get up.

Emet Selch: Do you not see what you could become? You are a mistake! The shattered source and its pathetic shards are mockeries of the true whole!

Alisaie: HHHHRRAAAAHHHHH!!! Our worlds may not live up to your lofty standards! But they are our worlds! Our homes! Filled with life and love and hope! And I will not stand by and watch you destroy them!

Alisaie sliced away at Emet Selch in a frenzy. His barrier was not affected in the slightest. WoL could not move a muscle, they light threatened to break free. Her heart stopped when Alisaie was blown back unconscious. Her rapier pierced the crystal ground near her.

Alphinaud: Alisaie!!

Emet Selch: You are all a mistake!

Alphinaud gently cradled his twin in his arms. He held her tight, feeling what little life she had left in her slip through his fingers.

Alphinaud: Belittle us all you like! We will rise again and again and give lie to your words with deed!

Emet selch: Enough prattle!

Emet selch conjured shadow blades and pulled them down upon Alphinaud and Alisaie. WoL covered her face from the explosion, seeing Alphinaud’s body shielding Alisaie’s. She rose to her feet, moving toward the Ascian. Her heart hurt. Her love, her friends. How could he hurt them!? Move forward! Keep moving forward! Y’shtola and Urianger attempted to buy WoL time, but were soon felled. WoL fell to the ground, light burst through. She coughed the blinding substance up. It was too late. She was at her end.

Thancred: Now Ryne! Now!

WoL’s vision blurred. The light clouded her sight. Thancred flew past her head and was just as quickly knocked back. WoL felt something fall at her tail. She turned her head to find Ryne reaching for her, her other hand covering a hole in her abdomen. WoL could not hear her words over her own soul breaking apart. She turned back to the Ascian, spewing more light, falling further into the light.

Ardbert: If you could take one more step…would you?

WoL wearily looked up to the apparition. His form ever so defined despite the blinding light.

WoL: You know I would.

Ardbert lowered his axe toward WoL. She grabbed the handle, drawing the warrior into herself. A great explosion of light happened where WoL stood.

Emet Selch: Is that? No…you!

WoL: This is not your war to win. This is our world, our story.

G’raha Tia: Let Expanse contract, Eon become instant! Champions from beyond the rift! Heed my call!!

Emet Selch: What!? Ugh fine!

Emet Selch placed his ascian mask on and transformed into a powerful demonic being.

Emet Selch: I am Hades. know you the weight of my burdens? My despair?

WoL rose to her feet, her soul stable. Shadows from other worlds came to her side. Hades blocked out the light, fighting in the deepest pits of the black abyss. WoL fought against the ascian along with the shadows. Her body took countless beatings. Blood poured from her wounds and her mouth. A brief reprieve allowed her to breath as Hades called upon his despair, deforming him into the dark harbinger, the king of despair. His great black feathered wings bore the faces of his fallen brethren. His dread fueled his darkness further. Together WoL fought with the shadows until Hades began his enrage. Little by little, the darkness overpowered them. The light within her champions grew faint until one by one they were erased from the world. WoL used her remaining aether and unleashed her vermillion scourge, shattering Hades.

Hades: I….Willl…..not…yield!

WoL watched as Hades dissipated in front of her. It was silent, dark. She looked around her, whispers began to stir. One by one, the masks began to strain to reappear.

Hades: Should I surrender this fight, what would become of it all? What of our hopes? Our dreams? My despair? No. NO! I will not surrender and let this all be for naught!

Thancred Enough Damn you!

Thancred burst through the darkness shattering the aurocyte upon the Ascian’s body. WoL watched as the spikes grew, aether passed her as the others attempted to trap the Ascian. Hades writhed in pain, shattering the smaller spikes. Alphinaud was hit, stumbling back. Alisaie held him steady, together they continued on and on until Hades was immobilized.

Urianger: NOW! STRIKE WITH ALL THY MIGHT!

WoL stood facing the Ascian. Her eyes closed. Her mind flooded with memories. Every smile she had seen, every person she had helped. Every battle she had won, every life she had saved. Her friends, her family, Alisaie, Ardbert. The great light axe of her shadow friend materialized in her hand. Hades broke free as she threw the weapon. Darkness fell. The axe fell from view until a great explosion blinded everyone. The abyss fell into reality. Emet Selch stood before WoL, a great hole blown through him. His body began to face.

Emet Selch: Remember…Remember that we once lived.

WoL: I will.

The Ascian faded away. WoL turned to her approaching companions.

Alphinaud: It’s over! Emet Selch is no more.

Alisaie brushed passed her brother.

Alisaie: More importantly, how do you fare?

Y’shtola: Her aether…it’s as if it’s gone back to normal. Mayhap the ascian was the light to your dark?

Ryne: No, it’s more than that. I never got to…how did you?

WoL: Hah. I had help from a warrior of this realm.

The group turned as a meek Miqote approached. His red hair and red eyes unmistakable.

Raha: It seems I owe you all an apology…and you most of all.

WoL: Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.

Raha: *sniffle* Tis good to be awake.

WoL walked toward the miqote, tears streamed down his face. She grabbed the tattered collar of his robe, pulling him close.

WoL: Now that I am glad to find you alive, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BRILLIANT FOOL! OH I COULD SMACK YOU INTO THE NEXT REALM WITH ALL THE WORRY YOU CAUSED ME! I’ll stay here and take my place as the steward of the tower and shut the gate in my face! YOU FOOL OF A MIQOTE! And your actions saved two damn realms in the process…

WoL relaxed her grip on the frightened man. She pulled him into a hug, softening her voice.

WoL: Thank you, Raha. Thank you for surviving. But no more secrecy or self sacrifice. We walk this path together. Come my friend, one last adventure before we rest.

Alphinaud: Hah. I never knew WoL’s scoldings rivaled yours dear sister.

Alisaie: Alphinaud…

WoL: Do you hear that?

Y’shtola: It sounds like…

Urianger: The water hath returned to the fallen city.

Alphinaud: Does this mean we have to swim back?

WoL: I have no aether to teleport us.

Urianger: Mine stores of aether are below the spell casting requirement for water walk magicks.

Alphinaud: *sigh* Swimming it is.

Alisaie: Come along dear brother, I will stay by your side the whole way back.

WoL and the others swam for what seemed like hours. She crawled to shore, expelling what water was left in her lungs. With deep breaths she rose to her feet. People in the distance screamed words of welcome. WoL looked to the clear blue sky and then to the shore as her friends came ashore. WoL watched as Alisaie stood placing her hands on her knees and gasped for air. Alphinaud wore a weary, half lidded look as he stumbled forward.

Alphinaud: I didn’t think….we’d be swimming…the whole way back….Heavens…heavens…take me…

Alphinaud collapsed upon the shore. His energy expended.

Alisaie: Alphinaud! Oh hells…

WoL looked around. Her breaths came so easy to her. The others crawled their way to the shore as Alisaie shook her twin.

Alisaie: Alphinaud! Alphinaud!

Feo Ul: Welcome back dear ones!

WoL took in the moment. A smile spread across her face.

Ryne: Wait! Where’s Urianger!?

Y’shtola: He’ll wash up, sooner or later.

Thancred: Let’s head up to the nearest settlement and rest a while.

G’raha: Then we make for the cystarium at nightfall.

WoL: Alphinaud isn’t like to wake for a bell or so.

Alisaie: Seems not.

WoL: I’ve got him.

Alisaie: But! Your wounds!

WoL: He is not that heavy, besides, my wounds are not as bad as they seem.

WoL scooped up the limp Elezen in her arms and threw him over her shoulder. The group slowly made their way to the nearby town. The townsfolk quickly showed the warriors to the nearby tavern. Alphinaud had yet to stir. WoL lay the exhausted young man on the nearby bench. The bar maiden poured each of the warriors a drink. Together they drank in silence. WoL took in the moment. She inhaled deeply. She was still alive along with her friends. Her concentration was broken by the door swinging open. Urianger fell to his knees. His robes were dripping and a piece of sea weed draped his shoulder.

Ryne: Urianger!

WoL: Are you alright my friend?

Urianger: Mine energies have been overstretched. Rest will do my body for a bell.

Ryne and Thancred helped the Elezen to a chair and fetched him a mug of tea. Alphinaud coughed in the distance. His eyes fluttered open. Upon realizing where he was he jolted upright, dizzying himself. Alisaie rushed to his side.

Alisaie: Easy dear brother. Sit here a while and rest. We are in the town nearby and will make for the crystarium anon.

Alphinaud’s face dusted pink. He was embarrassed by his weakened state. Alisaie read her brother like a book and smiled warmly at him. She did not prod at his embarrassment like she normally would. Alphinaud returned the smile and stood to join his friends.

WoL: Welcome back Alphinaud. I was afraid I’d have to carry you back to the crystarium too.

Alphinaud: Y…you carried me here?

WoL: Yeah. Everyone else was focused on Raha.

Alphinaud: M…my thanks.

WoL: You’re welcome.

Alisaie: I can’t wait to get back and see the look on their faces.

WoL: Aye. After everything we have been through, the smiles on their faces will do well to heal some wounds.

Thancred: Well, we best be off. The sun is beginning to set. We should make the crystarium just as night falls at this rate.

WoL: Alright then. Let’s be off. Alphinaud, Urianger? Are you good to travel.

Alphinaud: Yes.

Urianger: Indeed my lady.

WoL stood and led the group to the amaro launch. Together they commissioned the amaro and headed for the crystarium. Alisaie mounted with her brother in case he fainted again. Y’shtola mounted with Urianger to keep him steady. Ryne mounted with Thancred, and WoL mounted with the Exarch. The amaro quickly tired out, descending at the fort nearby the Exarch gate. The sun had just set. The stars twinkled in the heavens. Slowly the group made their way through the Exarch gate. Cheering crowds awaited them at the end. WoL stole one last glance at her friends before continuing on. The warriors of Darkness prevailed.


	18. The party at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul shattering and realm saving actions deserve a party

WoL and her companions were led to the marketplace area of the crystarium. People from all over were rejoicing in the night’s return. Food and drinks were set about in celebration. Bards banded together and played upbeat music and other joined in to sing. Everyone was smiling. Everyone was laughing. Everyone was filled with joy. WoL was starving. She had not eaten since before mt gulg. She wriggled her way from the many hands that grasped at her and made her way to the food. She nabbed several shrimp tempura and several meats. Just as she shoved a shrimp in her mouth she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find an amused young woman peering up at her, hand on her hip.

Alisaie: Hah! I thought I might find you here. Dear brother has gone and collapsed again so I thought I might stick with you for the night. It seems none of my friends from the inn are here tonight.

WoL swallowed her shrimp and cleared her throat.

WoL: Care to grab some food and sit with me then?

Alisaie: Sure. It has been a while since my last decent meal.

WoL grabbed a few more morsels as Alisaie picked out a few things. Together they walked over to the nearby benches and sat in an empty space between the celebrants. WoL demolished her food and ran back for seconds before Alisaie finished her first plate. WoL cleared her plate once more and felt she had her fill. Alisaie finished her plate and turned to face WoL.

Alisaie: Well that certainly was filling.

WoL: I don’t think I could ever eat again.

Alisaie: I give it a few hours before you change your mind.

WoL: Aye true. Hmmm. The music is quite lovely. Care for a dance?

Alisaie: A…a dance?

WoL: Yeah, why not? I feel a sudden need to move to the music.

WoL smiled and cocked her head to better hear the tune. The flute playing bards were playing a fiery tune. It reminded her of Alisaie. Then suddenly string players joined in intensifying the song. WoL’s tail twitched in anticipation.

Alisaie: I’m afraid I’ve not the energy for a dance. I will cheer you on from afar if you wish.

WoL: Aww alright.

WoL got up from her seat and joined in the crowd of dancers. She found herself amid several dwarves. With tankards in hand they danced with spirit. Twisting and turning WoL quickly matched them. Alisaie placed her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fists. She exhaled deeply as she watched WoL move. A smile spread across her face.

Ryne: I never knew she could dance so well.

Alisaie: Oh! Ryne!

Ryne: I’m sorry, I startled you didn’t I?

Alisaie: A little yes, but it’s alright. Truth be told I did not know she danced this well either.

Ryne: It’s so nice to see everyone so happy. Even Thancred is letting himself enjoy the festivities, although Urianger got onto him for something. He began listing off names and Thancred went silent, so I decided to wander around for a while.

Alisaie: *giggle* Ah Thancred. I heard stories and whispers of his conquests. It would seem Urianger wishes to prevent them from happening here.

Ryne: What?

Alisaie: Oh nothing. You will find out when you are…

Ryne: When I am what?

Alisaie: Oh gods…

Ryne: Alisaie?

Alisaie: My whole life people have oft used the phrase “when you are older” in regards to most anything I wanted to do or know…and here I am using it. Ugh.

Ryne: I can’t imagine people really would have had an argument against you with all you have done.

Alisaie: In some senses yes, but in others, no. *sigh*

Ryne: Alisaie?

Alisaie: Hmmm?

Ryne: Now that everything has settled down, will you tell her?

Alisaie looked upon the dancing form of WoL. Her fluid movements moved across the floor with ease. Alisaie looked deep in thought. Slowly her eyes shut. She lost her seating and plummeted to the ground. Ryne looked upon her, shocked. Alisaie was whisked away to the infirmary without a second thought. Ryne had the mind to follow them, but stopped when she saw WoL finished dancing and began approaching.

WoL: Oh, hello Ryne. Did you see Alisaie by chance?

Ryne: Actually…they just took her to the infirmary. She collapsed just like Alphinaud.

WoL: Oh. It seems the day’s events finally caught up to her.

WoL wore a look of sadness. She looked back to Ryne and smiled.

WoL: How are you faring after all this?

Ryne: Oh! Well, I feel the need to rest, but I also feel like exploring.

WoL: Need some company? There is also a cool place up on the tower I can show you.

Ryne: I’d like that.

WoL: Lead the way then. The tower can be our last stop.

Ryne: Let’s go see the amaro. Last time I saw the nest they were expecting an egg to hatch.

Ryne excitedly skipped along to the stables as WoL followed. The Hrothgar stable hand was standing with a group of men talking about the stars. Ryne slipped into the pen and walked up to the nesting amaro. The beast let out a low rumble as it rose its head. Ryne held out her hand. The amaro happily chittered and pressed its nose to her palm. It lifted its wind to reveal a small downy beast tucked under its leg.

Ryne: Oh it’s hatched! It’s so cute!

WoL chuckled to herself as she came close to the amaro, scratching behind its ears. Ryne knelt down to get a better look at the small creature. It squeaked at the removal of its warm shield and buried its head further under the leg of the mother. The amaro let out a low rumble and replaced its wing. WoL gave one last scratch before she and Ryne left the pen.

Ryne: Could you show me that place you talked about?

WoL: Yeah, this way.

WoL led Ryne to the crystal tower. Together they climbed and climbed and climbed until the sounds of the crystarium were far below them. WoL sat on a smooth crystal ledge and pulled Ryne to the ledge. The moon shone brightly over the land. Lakeland, Raktika, Kholusia, and Amh Areang could be seen from this spot. Ryne looked in awe at the many sights.

Ryne: How did you find this place?

WoL: Back home, I climbed this tower for fun, so I already knew this spot existed. One day a though occurred to me that it may give a good view, and I was right.

Ryne: You can see the whole world from here!

WoL: It is beautiful.

The pair sat in silence admiring the view well into the night. WoL was growing tired and so too was Ryne.

WoL: It may be about time for me to turn in for the night. Are you ready to head back?

Ryne: Yes. Thancred will be looking for me if I stay away too much longer.

WoL grabbed Ryne’s hand and teleported them to the Aetheryte. Upon entry, Ryne looked bewildered.

WoL: I may be an adventurer, but I can be a bit lazy sometimes.

Ryne: *Giggle* I never once thought that. Thank you for showing me that place. Well, goodnight WoL!

WoL waved as Ryne trotted off to find Thancred. WoL turned her attention to the infirmary. She walked in to find Alphinaud and Alisaie in beds next to each other. WoL came in between the foot of their beds. She looked to Alphinaud. He lay on his side, one hand resting under his pillow, the other laying in front of him. He looked peaceful, happy even. WoL turned her attention to Alisaie. She mirrored her brother. Her breaths were slow and deep. Her face looked just as peaceful. Her lips were drawn up into a slight smile. WoL briefly entertained the thought of cuddling the young woman, but dismissed the thought when the caretaker came in.

Caretaker: Here to check on your friends? They are doing just fine. It is a wonder they kept going for as long as they did. All they need is rest.

WoL: Thank you for taking care of them.

WoL bid her leave and headed to her own room. She came in and shut the door. She shucked her clothes off leaving only her smallshorts and bra. She moved over to her bed and burrowed beneath the covers. She cuddled up next to a small stuffed carbuncle and closed her eyes. After all she had done, all she had been through, sleep came easily. The party died down some early hours in the morning. WoL awakened long after dawn broke. The sun shone high in the sky as she rolled out of bed and stretched. Her body was dreadfully sore, but she was healing. WoL dressed and headed straight for the ocular. She climbed the blue crystal steps and came through the door. She saw everyone but the Exarch. They turned and greeted her with smiles.

Y’shtola: The Exarch will be back shortly.

WoL: Ah, alright.

WoL made her rounds with her friends. First she came to Thancred, who looked surprisingly weary.

Thancred: I hope you had fun last night. I was going to take part in the revelry myself and pour a drink, when Urianger began naming off the extensive list of my drunken conquests. You know what I drank last night in celebration? Water. Water!

WoL: If it makes you feel any better I had tea.

Thancred: I suppose that does.

WoL made her way to the tall, silver haired Elezen.

Urianger: I suppose it would be in mine best interests if I learned the arts of traversing the waters, lest my next voyage be my last.

WoL: I’m sure Alisaie and I could teach you if you wanted.

Urianger: Mayhap that would be best. But first I must return to Bismark and uphold our deal.

WoL went over to Alphinaud.

Alphinaud: Did you enjoy the party last night? Sadly, I would not know. I collapsed early on and woke up in the infirmary this morning. It was a bit embarrassing, but I was somewhat soothed by the sight of Alisaie in the bed next to mine. Her face was such a rare sight. Long has it been since I have seen her so peaceful in repose.

Alphinaud wore a fond smile. WoL knew he had been worried for Alisaie’s health since Gulg. She walked over to Alisaie who looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

Alisaie: You danced so beautifully last night. I’m sorry I could not join you. I had the mind to push on till morning, but it seems my body had other plans. I suppose even I need to give in to rest from time to time. What I don’t need is to wake up to Alphinaud smirking at my bedside. He said my face was “a rare sight” while I slept. Gods, I hope I wasn’t drooling.

WoL: You weren’t when I saw you. Just resting peacefully.

Alisaie blushed as WoL headed for Y’shtola.

Y’shtola: *sigh* I did not know the night’s blessed were among the celebrants last night and thought it safe to speak my true name only to have the crowd fall silent as Runar approached. In a frenzy I explained everyone present was like family and the whole lot burst into tears. Very touching the people of the night’s blessed are.

WoL: Well, in a since you told no lie.

Y’shtola nodded as the door opened and Ryne entered, followed by the hoodless Exarch.

G’raha: My thanks for waiting. It seems a few explanations are in order, as is an apology. By now I am sure you all know my true identity, past, and purpose. My death was supposed to release you all from my summons and return you to your bodies. As you can see, I am very much alive, and you are still here. For as long as I draw breath I will work tirelessly to find another way.

Alisaie: Well, I did not plan on going straight home anyway. I have a few loose ends to tie up.

Alphinaud: As do I.

Y’shtola: It seems we all have things to keep us busy in the meantime.

G’raha: WoL, I suppose a full report will be eagerly anticipated from you back on the source.

WoL: Yeah I suppose. It seems this is farewell for now.

G’raha: Rest assured, I will summon you whenever we find a new lead.

Y’shtola: Please make sure she arrives in the city this time.

G’raha: Y..yes. No forests or random people this time.

G’raha activated the portal for WoL. She walked up and turned to look back at her friends once more. The last gaze she met before pressing on was the deep blue eyes of Alisaie. WoL returned to the source and returned to the rising stones to report to Tataru.


	19. Standing Tall

A day passed since WoL left the first. She had fully debriefed Tataru and checked in on her friend’s bodies. She milled around the continent seeing if there was anything she could help with. Upon finding naught, she decided to head back to the first. She was excited to show Raha her new minion. She teleported to the crystarium and skipped straight to the ocular. She came to the large doors and stopped for a moment. Once she cleared her head, she opened the doors. Raha was ready to greet her. He knew she would come back.

G’raha: Tis good to see you again my friend. Unfortunately, we have no new leads at the moment.

WoL: I know. I just wanted to visit. They do not need me on the source right now and time still passes slower here. Oh, I have something to show you!

WoL summoned her small minion. It ran to her leg gripping her boot. Its ear peaked out from her leg. Raha’s raised in response. WoL bent down and grabbed the little thing. It wiggled in protest but stopped when it saw the exarch. Raha gasped at the likeness of it. Its red hair and eyes were unmistakable. The minion squeaked at Raha. It extended its arms at him.

Raha: Rambroes…

WoL: This minion was created to resemble a great hero of my time. What do you think G’raha?

His ears twitched as he examined the little automaton. He grinned fondly at it.

G’raha: Forgive me, I am still not used to my name. I love it. It looks exactly how I used to before the crystal tower.

The minion broke free from WoL’s grasp and scaled the Exarch. It crawled up to his shoulder and sat. Its little red tail wrapped around Raha’s neck.

WoL: He seems happier with you than me. Would you like to keep him for a while?

G’raha: It would be an honor. Oh, and everyone has returned to the places they were when you first came. Alphinaud however in in Eulmore attempting to stabilize a new system, and Thancred and Ryne have been in and out of the Crystarium as of late.

WoL: Thank you. I plan to visit everyone while I’m here.

G’raha: And I shall take care of my miniature while you are away.

Raha looked fondly at the small minion. WoL bid her leave and headed straight for Amh Areang. She wished to see how Alisaie was doing. WoL came to in the Aetheryte plaza. She looked around hoping to find the familiar snowy hair of her companion. Finally, her eyes found her. Alisaie was standing where Tesleen used to. She was leaned back against crates looking over a piece of parchment. WoL ran over to her. Alisaie looked up and stood straight. Her face flushed red at WoL’s presence.

Alisaie: WoL! I did not think you’d be back so soon!

WoL: I grew restless. I had to visit.

Alisaie: You should go see Halric and the others. The lights corruption has stopped progressing in everyone, and even reversed in others. Halric still hasn’t shown any signs of that, however. But it his case I believe he will come through. It may take an immense amount of stubbornness like it did with you and Ga Bu, but I believe he will come back.

WoL: As do I. It’s good to see you again Alisaie. Is there anything I can help with while I’m here?

Alisaie: Afraid not. We are all at a loss for things to do as the day goes by. Besides, imagine my surprise when I returned to find you did tasks for nearly every person in this whole land!

WoL: You were actually surprised?

Alisaie: You know what I meant!

WoL: *giggle* I went everywhere offering my services. I even returned to the Tempest and finished helping the Ondo since most of their land is still dry. I helped their queen give birth, which was an interesting experience to say the least. She gifted me an egg, which I declined. At first the Ondo men were upset at me because there was no greater honor, but even the queen saw the egg would not survive in my grasp. Besides, I couldn’t fertilize the thing anyway.

Alisaie: Oh…Sounds like an adventure indeed.

WoL: Alisaie I…it’s good to see you again, I should be off.

Alisaie: Leaving already?

WoL: Yeah, I will come visit again once I’ve made my rounds.

Alisaie: A-alright.

WoL: Oh, I looked in on your body…bodies. They are doing fine and being taken care of.

Alisaie: Ugh…

WoL: Hmm?

Alisaie: I do not relish the thought of others…touching my body…but it has to be done I suppose. If I ever find out who it is caring for mine I will never be able to meet their gaze.

Alisaie looked down at her feet. The thought of someone caring from her body embarrassed her greatly. WoL moved closer to Alisaie. Her hand went to the young Elezen’s face. WoL’s thumb stroked against her cheek. Alisaie flushed red. Her lips parted in confusion. She looked up wide eyed.

WoL: Do not fret. You are healthy right now, that’s all that matters. Besides, I understand your feelings. It will all mull over in time.

WoL’s word reassured Alisaie. WoL’s eyes went wide. She realized what she had done. She pulled her hand away quickly and cleared her throat. WoL nervously shifted her weight and bid Alisaie goodbye. WoL quickly teleported away. Alisaie leaned back against the crate, her face burned red. Her heart beat rapidly. She moved her hand up to her cheek. Alisaie smiled, remembering her touch.

WoL: What the Hells was I thinking!? Oh gods how stupid was it to lose control like that! The look on her face! She was vulnerable in that moment and I just…GAH!

WoL came to the Eulmore Aetheryte. The plaza was full of people. New counters and vendors were set up. WoL caught a glimpse of the familiar white hair of Alisaie’s twin. She moved up toward him, seeing a beautifully painted canvas of Dulia Chai behind him. WoL placed her hands on the young man’s shoulders startling him.

Alphinaud: Oh! WoL! You are back already?

WoL: Yeah. I see you have been busy here.

Alphinaud: I have been doing my best to help set up means of trade and a small government of sorts. The people here have many talents, it’s getting everyone to work together that will be the best chance of getting this place back up on its feet. Oh, and in my spare moments, I was able to finish that painting for Dulia chai. I figured it was fitting for all the help the Chai’s gave us.

WoL: Once more my friend, I must say you may have mistaken your true calling in life.

Alphinaud: Oh nothing of the sort. I am a Scion first and foremost. The artist in me is merely a hobby.

WoL: Keep telling yourself that Alphy.

WoL ruffled the young Elezen’s hair provoking a groan from him as he smoothed it back.

Alphinaud: Besides, mayhap you are the one who has mistaken your true calling? I know you are quite the craftsman and have told the new trade counters such.

WoL: You little! *sigh* Well, they would’ve found out eventually. Thanks.

Alphinaud: Have you seen Alisaie yet?

WoL: Y-yes. I visited just before coming here. And no, I did not tell her…instead I may have…well…overstepped my boundaries a bit.

Alphinaud: What do you mean?

WoL: I…well. It’s nothing really. *sigh* Alphinaud, what if she does not return the feelings?

Alphinaud: I know my sister WoL. Do not be afraid.

WoL: Easy for you to say. Well, it seems you have your hands full here. I won’t take anymore of your time.

Alphinaud: Feel free to visit whenever.

WoL teleported away once more. She visited Y’shtola in the greatwood. Upon seeing her with Runar, her heart ached. WoL bid her leave and returned to the source. She set about practicing new skills and regularly visited her friends on the first. All was left to do was wait until a new lead popped up.


	20. Thinning Souls

A few weeks had passed since night had been brought to the first. WoL spent time between both the first and source. This last week however she spent exclusively in the source. Ishgard was moving forward with its Firmament reconstruction and WoL busied herself with her craft. She just helped the ishgardians raise a new structure when her linkpearl buzzed.

????: WoL! Come to the stones quickly! We have an urgent matter to discuss with you.

Before WoL could respond the linkpearl went silent. She threw her saw on her belt and changed back to her red mage. She waved to Francel and teleported to Mor Dhona. WoL dashed into the rising stones and found Tataru sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Her expression was saddened.

WoL: What’s happened!?

Tataru: Krile will be joining us. It is best that she explains.

Just as WoL prepared to protest, Krile opened the door from the infirmary. Her expression deeply perplexed.

Krile: Ah, WoL. Please, have a seat. There is a matter we must discuss.

WoL obeyed and watched as Krile came over and sat.

Krile: The state of their bodies are overall good, however, I fear their souls are beginning to slip. It is only in the slightest so far. Thancred is the most badly affected at the moment, followed by Y’shtola and Urianger. The twins are showing minute signs, but they are almost unchanged. You told me Thancred has been there the longest which would account for his degradation. But the fact of the matter remains, we must find a way for them to return.

WoL: Yeah. So help me if something happens to them. I will travel to the first and inform them. What of your Garlemald spy?

Tataru: We have still yet to receive word. We have sent another member to the border to scout for him, but all we can do is wait.

WoL: I will be off then. I’ll be sure to report if anything comes up.

WoL immediately teleported to the first. Luckily it was morning. It seemed time had passed near equally. WoL sprinted up the ocular and immediately told the exarch what happened. Raha summoned the scions with haste. WoL paced around the ocular listening to Raha talk. WoL was startled when the door opened. Y’shtola walked in followed by the twins. Brief pleasantries were being exchanged when Urianger walked in.

Urianger: My apologies for the late arrival.

Y’shtola: Will Thancred and Ryne not be joining us?

Urianger: Nay, they wish to continue their research into the empty. They did however assure me they would make themselves available if the need arose.

G’raha: Well, I suppose if this is all of us. WoL, go ahead and tell everyone what you told me.

WoL explained Krile’s observations and theories in great detail. Her heart felt leaden as she talked on.

Alphinaud: I suppose it was only to be expected some change would occur.

Y’shtola: Yet we all seem the same, to my eyes at least.

G’raha: This goes without saying but we must act quickly to find a way to return you home. As your summoner I will do everything in my power to do so. But, should all else fail and your lives be at stake…there is one sure way.

WoL looked up at the exarch with a saddened expression. Alisaie glared at the man. She slowly walked up to the miqote and extended her arm. She flicked his forehead with such force that the sound bounced off the crystal walls.

G’raha: OW! What was that for!?

Raha moved his hands up to the throbbing red place. His eyes watered as Alisaie crossed her arms and glared at him. Her voice became as steely as her demeanor.

Alisaie: How can you even entertain such thoughts? You owe your life to WoL and you DON’T get to die unless SHE says so!

Raha looked at the young woman with a hint of fear and respect. Y’shtola giggled in the slightest and turned her gaze to WoL.

Y’shtola: Your followers await your divine judgement.

Raha’s ears raised and Alisaie snapped her head around.

G’raha: WHAT!?

Alisaie: WHAT DID YOU JUST!?

Y’shtola: If you two are finished, I think it best we learn exactly the method by which we were summoned.

G’raha: *ahem* R-right. Well, let it be known that I am by no means a powerful mage. I used the vast stores of energy in the crystal tower to employ the same magicks I used when moving the structure here. In short, I create a small hole in the fabric of reality and reach through to latch onto my intended target. Since I latched onto you all when I was reaching for WoL, your souls were torn from your body bereft of all mortal possessions. WoL however can travel freely between the worlds.

Y’shtola: With all of her possessions both from the source and the first.

Alphinaud: And by considering us one of her possessions mayhap we could traverse between the worlds.

Alisaie: I do not relish the idea of concepts as loose as being considered one of her possessions. So much as a moment of doubt on her part and we would be left floating in the rift.

WoL: Yeah…

Urianger: Mayhap we could attach one’s soul to an object, and thenceforth be carried across the rift. White auracite could suffice.

G’raha: That does seem like a good start to a plan. Urianger I leave the obtaining the white auracite to you. Now, attaching a soul is something that I have no experience in, so I say we petition the aid of a certain Nu mou. The Nu mou are naturally gifted in the arts of soulcraft, but there is one who is a master. They live in an old castle built by the elves long ago. It is heavily glamoured and hidden but can be reached by boat. When I first set about my summoning I attempted to petition their aid only to be swarmed by a horde of their familiars. If we are to get an audience, we should go in weapons drawn.

Alisaie: What makes you think if they have gone through all the trouble to be left alone that they will see us once we have defeated everything?

Y’shtola: Powerful mages are oft willing to give anyone an audience if they are worthy enough as to defeat the best defenses. Master Matoya did the same thing.

G’raha: What do you say? Another adventure my friends? This time I can join you.

WoL: Sounds fun to me. It’s been a bit since I fought.

Alisaie: What were you doing on your time away then?

WoL: Crafting. Ishgard is finally restoring the lower levels.

Alphinaud: That is wonderful!

G’raha: Let us away then.

The group made their way to the lavender flowered Lakeland. Once they made it to the docks, the exarch looked out across the waves. A boat was ready and waiting.

G’raha: Out there past the floating island is where we will find the castle. Once we hit land, we will need to push in weapons blazing!

Alisaie wore a smirk across her face.

Alisaie: I must say Exarch, you are rather enjoying yourself.

G’raha: W-well. I am finally able to do something other than pace around the tower and await your return. Who wouldn’t enjoy adventuring. Especially with WoL.

Alphinaud: I must say you BOTH seem to perk up when WoL is around.

Alisaie and the Exarch both went wide eyed and stiff. Alisaie’s face turned to a glare as she turned to her brother.

Alisaie: Uh-Exactly what are you implying!?

G’raha: What, can you blame me? She has saved two realms!

Y’shtola: Alright you two, let us away to the castle. We can continue this conversation on the boat.

Alisaie: Absolutely not.

Alphinaud: Well, at least we need not swim there this time.

WoL: Still haven’t gotten the hang of it even after swimming malms to shore some weeks ago?

Alphinaud: No. And if I remember correctly you watched me faint AND get my face rubbed in the sand.

WoL: Don’t forget I carried you back to town.

Alphinaud: *groan* How could I?

The boat ride was shorter than WoL expected. Alisaie spent her time avoiding WoL’s gaze and glaring at her brother. Once they passed through the hidden glamour their jaws dropped. An elegant castle stood before them. Everything was beautiful and well kept. Hedges were neatly trimmed. Fountains were clear. The white marble bore no evidence of heavy traffic. Once everyone stepped foot on the castle doc, a strange voice rang out.

????: You dare enter my domain? Well, see how you fare against this!

The doors to the castle opened and porxies swarmed everyone. With blades drawn the group pressed on. They cleared the halls and came upon a small, empty room. A large mindflayeresque fiend floated before them. WoL lunged and began the battle. Magicked brooms swept the floor as they weakened the fiend. WoL was in mid cast when a broom knocked into her side causing her to fly across the room. She got up and finished off the fiend.

Y’shtola: How quaint. They remind me of master matoya’s brooms.

Alphinaud: You and I remember those brooms and their master completely different.

WoL: *rubbing her side* Same here.

The group pressed on and entered the courtyard. The fiend flew past the leaves and enchanted them. Plants and porxies headed for the group.

Alisaie: If they think we can be bested by a pile of leaves they are sorely mistaken.

WoL pushed on and on until a large plant came before them. The group set about their battle. The monster screeched and spawned seeds.

G’raha: Quickly! Get them off the grass or they will sprout!

WoL and the others followed his orders and watched as the seeds sprouted and died. The plant was weakening. It screeched louder and summoned a wind spirit and more seeds. WoL knocked a seed out of the way and leapt toward the plant to finish it off. Before her rapier made contact the wind blew her away. As WoL fell to the ground and rolled Alisaie leapt and pierced the plant dealing the finishing blow. She looked to WoL with a mischievous grin. WoL rolled to her side, her tail flicking up and down as she moved to her feet. Alphinaud bent down and examined the beast.

Alphinaud: You know…I bet if we dried these leaves out we could use them for tea!

WoL watched as Alisaie’s grin turned to indifference and her eyes rolled at her brother’s words.

Alisaie: Why are you like this?

The group pressed on and battled the paintings as they came to life. They made their way through the dining area where see though people dined and conversed.

Alphinaud: Gh-gh-ghosts!!

Alisaie: Come now dear brother don’t be silly!

Alphinaud quickly glued himself between WoL and the wall until they were clear of the room. They made it at last to the great hall. It was filled with dancing memories. Alphinaud was less afraid of these as he came to terms with the unlikeliness that they would harm him.

Alisaie: Ahhhh! Alphinaud behind you!

Alphinaud: Ha ha, I know they aren’t ghosts now…*gulp* at least I hope they aren’t.

WoL and the others came to the grand room. The fiend floated, waiting for them.

????: Well well, I see you have made it this far. Lugus! Finish them if you would.

A large flaming fiend appeared before them brandishing a molten weapon. WoL led the attack. Heat radiated from the fiend’s body. Midway through the battle the fiend cast a mortal flame on her. Her insides felt as if they were near ready to boil.

WoL: Hot. Hot! HOT!

WoL backed into the curtain behind her which promptly burst into flames. With her body no longer melting, she set about weakening the beast once more. Just as WoL felt the aether pulse within her and readied for her meteorain, Alisaie siphoned it away and performed the move herself. WoL shot a glance toward her and backflipped out of the way. With once last leap, the beast was felled.

????: That was my fiercest familiar.

The group came together as the floating fiend dropped its glamour revealing the Nu mou they had been searching for.

G’raha: Beq Lugg. It has been a while. We have come to beg for you aid. Would you not come sit and talk with us?

Beq Lugg: Sit? Beg?? How dare you speak thus in my presence! Though you have come all this way. I suppose…NO NO NO No NO! I must not! I came all the way out here because I wished to be left alone away from the tempting words of man! They swore they would use my magick for good and half the kingdom was wiped out from my naivity! That damned court mage and his followers tricked me.

WoL: We would never use it for evil.

Beq Lugg: You truly mean it? Well…No, I cannot. I am sorry.

Alphinaud: If I may, Beq Lugg is it? Your powers of soulcraft are beyond that of any Nu mou. I can assure you we would never use it for anything other than the greater good of this star. We will not…roll over…and accept defeat. Surely you have noticed the night and the changes to this world in recent days. With you by our side, this world can truly have a chance to…heel.

Beq Lugg: nnnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhh OH! FINE! FINE! I will here your proposal. But I make no promises!

G’raha: Good. Would you accompany us back to the crystarium then? This next conversation will require utmost privacy.

Beq Lugg: Oh, alright.

Raha and Y’shtola led the Nu mou out of the castle. Alisaie hesitated but followed. Alphinaud looked slightly pale. WoL walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

WoL: What’s wrong?

Alphinaud: I never meant to use such language with them, but I fear it would not have worked otherwise.

WoL: Where did you learn it?

Alphinaud: Urianger told me about it soon after I came here. He also told me about the equivalent exchange for the work or goods they receive.

WoL: Ah, yes. I remember that lecture. Come, let us away.

Alphinaud nodded and walked by WoL’s side out of the castle. They made their way to the boat and then traveled back to the crystarium. WoL ran by the mender and repaired her gear before rejoining the group. Upon her return, the Nu mou greeted her with amazement.

Beq Lugg: I had no idea you were responsible for the night’s return!

WoL: W-well, we all were.

Beq lugg: I see. Well I suppose I can offer you my assistance seeing as how you’ve saved the realm. I see you all have very dense souls but no bodies, save for you WoL. You both have your body and the densest soul. I have been told of your plight and I am afraid your current course is not the greatest. I am afraid haphazardly attaching your souls as they are would render them immutable.

Alphinaud: Immutable?

Urianger: Incapable of bonding once the first bond hath been rendered.

Beq Lugg: Your souls will need to be augmented in a way to complete such a feat. I will need a few materials and a grounds to test my theories.

Alphinaud: That we can help you with. We will be laboring for our own benefit after all.

Beg Lugg: Now, the trick will be finding the correct subjects to test the magicks. A lifeform is separated into two sets of aether. One is malleable and free flowing. It is the same that we can augment ourselves when casting magicks. The other is the aether of the soul. It has its own flow cut off from the outside in most cases. Were something to happen to this flow, it would disrupt the whole body and balance.

Alisaie: Are you saying you might have a way to correct this balance?

Beq lugg: Yes. Before I went into hiding I created such a concoction. It opens up the soul’s wavelength and allows augmentation of the soul’s aether.

Alisaie: I may have a few people you could test this on, so long as you can assure no harm will come to them if it does not work.

Beq Lugg: I can assure you if it does not work it will be harmless.

Alisaie: Then we should travel to the inn. There are patients there who’s balance has been tipped toward the light. Though the change has stopped, it has not reversed.

Beg Lugg: Take me to these people and I will examine them.

Y’shtola: I will stay with Urianger and explore our other options while you three do that.

G’raha: I will delve into my research as well.

The group sett off with Alisaie until they reached the inn. Alisaie had a few words with the caretakers and then waited as Beq Lugg examined the patients.

Beq Lugg: It is as you say child. Before we move on I will require three things to make a familiar. The magicks needed here will be best amplified by a familiar.

Alisaie: You can save the metaphysical explanation, we are all quite familiar with the concept. Would this magick be able to be employed to reverse the affects of other elemental aspects?

Beq Lugg: Well, yes. It should serve to reverse any imbalance if done right.

Alisaie: Would you allow me to perform the spell then?

Beq Lugg: I suppose. You do have an intimate knowledge of their condition and the emotional ties to tap into the power. But before we do such I will require three special items needed to make the familiar.

Alisaie: Alright. Uh, WoL. Why the scowl?

WoL: Special clay, a pixie lamp, and special water right?

Beq Lugg: Ah you have helped with the creating of a familiar before?

WoL: Yes…

Beq Lugg: Wonderful. I will gather the clay. It needs be the best quality and as pure as possible. WoL, you are friendly with the amaro yes? I will task you with the water. As for the pixie lamp…

Alisaie: Brother, you know what we must do for the lamp.

Alphinaud: I never thought you would be the one to suggest it. But yes, we must play a few games with the pixies.

Alisaie: We will meet you back here anon.

WoL set about her task. After a few sidequests she finally obtained the water. WoL was the last to return to the inn. Alisaie looked grumpy. Alphinaud looked in deep thought.

WoL: Alphinaud, what happened?

Alphinaud: Well, the pixies were glad to see us, but they kept mistaking me for Alisaie. In jest I assume, but…we don’t resemble each other THAT much…do we?

WoL glanced between the twins and cocked her head to the side. Alphinaud hanged his head and groaned.

WoL: Hey, hey. If it makes you feel any better I can tell you two apart just fine.

Alphinaud continued to sulk as WoL moved to Alisaie.

WoL: Alisaie?

Alisaie: Honestly, if I EVER have to play ONE more pixie game, I swear I…

Beq Lugg: Come child, let us prepare the clay.

Alisaie was quickly brought out of her stupor. She added the water to the lump and made the great lump malleable. WoL and Alphinaud stood by and watched. WoL let out a small sigh which Alphinaud quickly noticed.

Alphinaud: What is it?

WoL: Long has it been since I have created art with clay. I used to be quite the potter. Long ago…the only memory I ever recovered from before Eorzea.

Alphinaud: I had no idea.

WoL: I doubt the skill is still there. I can’t wait to see her create the porxie.

Alphinaud: Porxie?

Beq lugg: Let us begin. The clay seems well prepared. Now, I want you to make for me a porxie. Cute, plump, with floppy ears and a short curly tail.

Alisaie: A…porxie. I think I know what you mean.

Alisaie set about her work. Her hands deftly worked the clay into a piglike form. WoL cocked her head as Alisaie formed the body and legs. After a while of tireless molding, Alisaie pulled her hands back.

Alisaie: There. H-how’s that?

Alphinaud walked closer to look. He stifled his laughter as he voiced his opinion.

Alphinaud: *snickers* Well, it is certainly creative, there is no denying that.

WoL wore a small smile as she looked at the form. Her smile quickly faded when Alphinaud burst into laughter beside her, provoking a frown from his twin as she crossed her arms. WoL looked nervously between the pair as Alphinaud howled with laughter.

Alisaie: Yes yes I’m no artist very funny!

Alphinaud caught his breath and composure once more. He exhaled through pursed lips in an attempt to break the cycle of gut wrenching laughter.

Alisaie looked slightly embarrassed by the ordeal as Beq lugg began to speak.

Beq Lugg: Pay him no mind child. Though it may look like a grotesque parody of reality, it’s what the summoner believes is what matters.

WoL saw beq lugg’s words pierce straight through Alisaie’s heart. Her eyes shot down and her bottom lip was puffed out in an obvious pout. WoL had to fight with all her being not to hug the young woman. Alphinaud was fighting the urge to laugh again.

Alisaie: You’re not…helping.

Beq Lugg: Now if you are ready, remember what I taught you?

Alisaie nodded and turned serious. She lifted her palms to her creation and closed her eyes in concentration.

Alisaie: On wings of dreams touch the skies. What once was idle fantasy, I call forth to reality!

The porxie sprang to life in a puff of smoke. Its ears flapped and kept it aloft. Alisaie looked on in excitement.

Beq Lugg: Well done. Not bad for a first attempt. Now, all it needs is a name and your will shall be done.

Alisaie: A name? Hmmm. Alright. Go! Angelo!

The porxie spun to life and channeled its magick into young Halric. The little Au Ra opened his mouth and strained to speak. Tears flowed down his cheeks and then the magick wore off.

Beg lugg: Hmm. I see.

Alisaie: He…he spoke! Those were…the last word Tesleen said before…

Alisaie looked down. Beq lugg looked to be in deep thought.

Beq Lugg: It seems we will need to work with him a little more. You however are in no condition for another cast for some time.

Alisaie: Y-yes. Even now I feel near completely drained.

????: Alphinaud!

The group turned around to find a familiar blue haired mystel sprinting toward them. A breathless Kai-shir skidded to a stop before Alphinaud and WoL.

Kai-Shir: I looked for you at the crystarium, but the Exarch said you would be here. Dulia chai thinks her husband has left her and is in all sorts of hysterics! He was recently chosen to be the new mayor but he hasn’t been back for days.

Alphinaud: It seems we may have to check on things in Eulmore.

Beq Lugg: I will need to return to the crystarium and work on my research.

Alisaie: If it’s alright I’d like to stay here and see what I can do.

WoL: Don’t strain yourself.

Alisaie: I won’t.

WoL and Alphinaud quickly returned to Eulmore and remedied the situation. They located chai nuzz and helped him with recruiting an adviser. Once they returned to Eulmore with newly acquired Talos in tow, Dulia chai ran up and nearly squeezed her husband to death. After some timely ministrations from Alphinaud, Chai nuzz was able to explain himself and set things in motion. With all well in the city, WoL and Alphinaud were ready to head back to the cyrstarium when Kai shir beckoned for WoL. He ran up in new garbs and thanked them for everything.

Kai shir: I’ve been appointed to help with the bee hive repairs. If we can get it back in business we have a chance at rebuilding eulmore! Alphinaud told me you were something of a crafter, could you help us?

WoL shot a glance at Alphinaud who quickly looked away and feigned innocence.

WoL: Of course. Having danced there once myself I suppose I can help rebuild it.

Kai shir: You?

WoL: But forgive me for my departure. I promise once I have completed my current task I will come back and help. See ya!

WoL grabbed ahold of Alphinaud and teleported them back to the crystarium.

WoL: You tell anyone else I am a good crafter? You forgot to mention it to the ondo.

Alphinaud: S-sorry!

WoL: I jest. Come, we should inform Raha.

WoL and Alphinaud filled everyone in and set about their next tasks. Alphinaud set about research while WoL went back to the source to tell Tataru and Krile. Upon her arrival, a familiar silver haired dragoon stood in the doorway. WoL debriefed the group and listened to Estinien’s tales of Garlemald. Once he was done, he went to do his own tasks. Krile wore a sly grin as he exited the stones.

Krile: I can see why Alphinaud admires him so.


	21. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment it happened. I knew it when i felt it. The time was right.

WoL returned to the source to use her newfound scholarly skills to aid in the plight of her tonberry friends. With a tale of stoneblight giving setoto and the leader new hope for a cure, a potion was devised, and a plan hatched. Setoto wanted the potion to be used on her, but Alka Zolka had his doubts. He did not wish to lose her with so many things left unsaid. She could not bear to express her feelings to him in her current body. WoL talked with the girl, scholar to scholar and took into account her reasonings for wanting to be the subject. As a scholar, WoL agreed to her stance in the matter and returned to the wanderer’s palace.

Carito: So, you have decided then?

Alka Zolka: But…but I could lose you…

Setoto: I have the best chance of this cure working since my condition is less advanced, and the greatest chance of overcoming it if it fails. I promise Alka, I will fight to stay here.

Alka: Al…alright.

Carito: Well then, WoL, lily, ready? Alka zolka, hold the gem up and we shall see if it works.

Setoto drank the potion and began wailing in pain. WoL and her Faerie channeled all their healing magickes into the crystal, amplifying them, then channeling that into Setoto. With a bright flash of light, the tonberry had turned back into a lallafel. Before Setoto knew it, she was in Alka’s arms. Tears streamed down her face at being able to feel the warmth of his touch.

Setoto: It…It worked!

Alka Zolka: You are every bit as beautiful as you were my lady.

Alka held the girl tighter to him, releasing her after many moments had passed.

Setoto: Oh WoL! Thank you! With a bit of research to see if there are any bad affects, we may well be able to save my people. And on that note, I plan on taking over where my father left off, though to do that, I will need to train in the scholarly arts from the very beginning!

Alka: You could train with me and the Marines! We will get you in tip top shape come hells or high waters!

Setoto: I…I think I’ll do just that. Thank you alka, for believing in me. Thank you all.

Setoto ran after Alka as WoL turned to surito carito.

Carito: Ah young love. Alka Zolka will realize sooner or later, if not, I will make sure of it. I will begin study into the effects of this cure. Thank you once more, for all you have done. Feel free to come visit as you please. I will call upon you if I discover anything worthwhile. My child? Are you alright?

WoL: Hmm? Oh, just seeing those two.

Carito: Oh? Do you too have someone you have neglected to tell because of your circumstances?

WoL: Well…yes. For years now.

Carito: Well, what are you waiting for?

WoL: Nothing. In fact, Alka and setoto have inspired me. I am going to tell her today!

Carito: A girl then? She is going to be very lucky. I wish you well!

WoL smiled at the tonberry a she teleported directly to the inn at the journey’s head. Nearly a day had passed since she left the first. Upon arrival, Alisaie could immediately be spotted. Her plump porxie aloft near her head. WoL nearly bounded toward the girl. Her heart was on fire.

WoL: Alisaie!

Alisaie: Oh, WoL! What brings you back so soon?

WoL: You actually. Could you spare a few moments for a walk? I wanted to talk to you about a matter.

Alisaie: Alright. Angelo, stay.

The porxie lowered itself onto the table and laid down. Alisaie walked over toward WoL and looked happily up at her.

Alisaie: Where to then?

WoL: How about the sand’s edge?

Alisaie: Alright. What are we to discuss?

WoL: I’ll tell you once we get there. By the way, why did you call your familiar Angelo?

Alisaie: Ah, long, long ago when Alphinaud and I were children, we were given a dog. Alphinaud wanted to name it after some obscure person in a book no one had ever heard, but I wanted to name him Angelo. Obviously, I won that fight.

WoL: Hah…ahahahhh!

Alisaie: What?

WoL: Just the thought of you two miniatures battling over a dog’s name. I wish I could have known you when I was young.

Alisaie: I wonder if we would have been as close.

WoL: If only I could remember my past, maybe I could help get you all home. With everything I am able to do now, odds are I came across something useful before Eorzea. But I suppose that is not for me to know anymore. Well, other than pottery but that is another story for another time.

Alisaie: Here we are. Now what is it you wanted to discuss?

WoL sat upon the smooth sandstone sticking up from the loose sand. Alisaie followed suit, puzzled.

WoL: There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while. Honestly, it took me watching two lalafell falling for each other to gather the courage to even do this.

Alisaie: What…what are you…

WoL: I wanted to talk to you about the person I like…the person I love. I trust you with knowing. I always have really, I’ve just been scared to how you would take it.

Alisaie: Are you…are you saying?

WoL: I have noticed the extra steps you’ve gone through to see me. I’ve noticed the way you handle yourself around me. Alphinaud always pressured me to tell you, but I was afraid you would not feel the same way. It was actually the other day when I knew for sure, the way he said both you and the exarch always perked up when I was around, the defensiveness you showed. I knew for sure then, so I am telling you now.

Alisaie: You…

WoL: Alisaie, I love you.

WoL looked at Alisaie. The Elezen’s face had gone from dusted rose to deep red. Her eyes were wide in surprise at WoL’s declaration. Her light red lips were parted in the slightest. Her feathered hair blew slightly in the wind. WoL could see the artery pounding in her neck. WoL smiled warmly at the young woman. Alisaie was laid completely raw before her. She had no remarks, no shields, no words. Her heart pounded, her throat was dry. Her deep blue eyes watered in the slightest. WoL’s emerald green eyes pierced right through her.

Alisaie: I….I…ahem….I love you too.

WoL pulled Alisaie closer to her. She wrapped her arm around her side, keeping her held tight. Alisaie rested her head on WoL’s chest.

Alisaie: So, you knew then? It was that obvious?

WoL: I always had a feeling, but never knew for sure.

Alisaie: I wanted so badly to tell Alphinaud, but I was afraid how well he would take hearing such news. Although, he stressed on multiple occasions that he knew me like he knew himself. Long ago, he too harbored a bit of a crush for you, but it passed for him, unless he found out he would never have a chance that is.

WoL: He realized I liked you back before Ala Mhigo. Truth is, I’ve liked you since you joined us. I was always too afraid to tell you for fear of you not returning the favor, and our lives are always so busy. When we met in Limsa for that party, I truly feared I would let it slip after Lyse and Y’shtola hounded me for questions.

Alisaie: I found it curious that you kept using nonspecific words after Lyse kept asking you about the boy.

WoL: Well technically I wasn’t lying. I don’t like any boys around. Just a beautiful, driven young Elezen with whom I’ve shared the pleasure of saving two realms.

Alisaie lowered her head, her face red again. WoL’s tail reflexively curled around the girl.

Alisaie: Can I ask something of you?

Alisaie looked up into WoL’s eyes. Her face writ with curiosity.

Alisaie: Could I…feel your horns? And scales?

WoL: Sure.

Alisaie gingerly lifted her hand and felt the hard, dark horn projecting from WoL’s jaw. It felt cool and rough to her touch. Alisaie moved to the scales on WoL’s neck. A shiver was sent down the au ra’s spine. Alisaie’s hand was so warm. Her hand moved up To WoL’s cheek. Her fingers felt the cool hard scales while her palm felt the soft warm skin of WoL’s face. WoL moved her own hand to Alisaie’s face. The Elezen’s face was so smooth and soft. The gentle flush of her cheeks could be felt beneath WoL’s hand. WoL leaned toward Alisaie, Alisaie leaned toward WoL. Their lips met, soft, warm, together. Alisaie’s half lidded gaze melted away as she shut her eyes, taking in the moment. Her mind flooded with happiness. WoL moved her other hand to the other side of Alisaie’s face. They held the kiss for many moments. Alisaie broke away, looking upon WoL as her fingertips brushed against her lips.

Alisaie: That…that was my first kiss.

WoL: Mine too. How was it?

Alisaie: It was wonderful. My mind…it’s racing!

WoL: There is much and more I want to talk about.

Alisaie: As do I. There is nothing more I can do for a few days at least. My magick was beyond drained in the summoning and using the soul mend cast.

WoL: You could come back to the crystarium with me. We could discuss this over tea.

Alisaie: I suppose my absence here for a day or so won’t cause the place to come crashing down.

WoL: Should we make our way?

Alisaie: Sure. I just need to collect Angelo. I don’t want to leave him here on his own.

The pair stood and made their way back to the inn. Alisaie’s porxie was overjoyed to see her. It flew around her head and squealed in excitement.

Alisaie: Yes, I’m glad to see you too. Would you return for me? I know you must be exhausted too. You will recover a little quicker if you aren’t in your tangible form.

The porxie spun in the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Alisaie: Now, we can go wherever.

WoL grabbed Alisaie’s hand and teleported them straight to the crystarium. The sun was near setting. Upon arrival, WoL lead the way to her room at the pendants. Once inside she moved to her tea kettle.

WoL: Would you finish making tea? I’ve been in a swamp for part of the day and need a shower.

Alisaie stood stiff. Her expression that of pure embarrassment.

WoL: What?

Alisaie: Is it alright if I take one after you? I only just realized I was dusted in lizard powder. I must smell ghastly.

WoL: No worries. I’ve had to use the powder many a time. Besides, I know we don’t smell horrible on purpose, it’s just part of the job.

WoL slipped into the washroom and quickly washed her adventure off her body. She donned a loose fitting top and loose fitting shorts. Alisaie went in after her, spending a bit more time than WoL had. WoL was well into her second cup When Alisaie returned. Her hair was down. She was wearing a simple tunic and simple shorts underneath. She sat down opposite WoL and sipped on her tea. She looked up at WoL, whose face was one of great surprise.

Alisaie: What?

WoL: Just your hair. It caught me by surprise is all.

Alisaie: It feels nice to have it down for once. It took forever to wash the sand and dust out of it.

WoL: I now hate sand for that reason…how exactly does sand somehow manage to get in every conceivable place of your body? One would think I tunneled with how much I can shake off after a walk through the desert.

Alisaie: Every conceivable place?

WoL: Every. Conceivable. Place. Even in my damn thighboots! Thighboots Alisaie! How!?

Alisaie: Oh dear…

Alisaie and WoL took another sip of tea. WoL smiled warmly at Alisaie. Alisaie blushed in the slightest. WoL stretched and moved to stand.

WoL: Would you like to lay down with me for a while?

Alisaie: S…sure.

Alisaie stood and followed WoL to her bed. WoL climbed in and took the side closest to the wall. Alisaie took the other side. She lay stiff on her back, not knowing what to do next. WoL looked at her amused. She gingerly wrapped her arms around the young woman pulling her closer. Alisaie gasped as her body met with WoL’s. She was so warm. Alisaie turned on her side and put her head upon WoL’s shoulder. She placed her leg over one of WoL’s. Alisaie cuddled closer, nuzzling her way as close as she could.

WoL: Now, was that hard?

Alisaie: Shut up.

WoL let out a small deep thruum from her chest. She stroked Alisaie’s long snow white hair.

WoL: So, I take it you will be my mate?

Alisaie: Yes.

WoL: Alisaie Levellieur, I love you.

Alisaie: I love you too WoL.

WoL smiled and tightened her grip on Alisaie. She could feel her ribs through the thin tunic. Alisaie let out a small giggle as WoL padded between the spaces. Together they laid in silence for many bells until they fell asleep. Alisaie was completely at rest. WoL was completely at peace. The many sleepless nights Alisaie had endured were finally at an end and WoL voluntarily stayed in bed for a full night. Morning came and neither women wanted to leave the bed. Alisaie was warm and safe in WoL’s embrace. The elezen’s snowy hair was scattered in every direction. They were at peace. They were happy. Long had WoL and Alisaie awaited such actions, entertained such thoughts. For now, they were happy, at peace. As Alisaie peared into the deep green eyes of her dear mate, so too did she look deep into her Sapphire blues.


	22. Forward motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls ever thinning, new discoveries made, but they can but ever carry on.

WoL looked upon the smoldering heap that was ruby weapon and sheathed her rapier. Memories flashed through her mind of Dalamud’s fall, or at least she thought they were memories. She looked upon the agony ridden face of the former black-wolf as his children departed from him, his new enemies. Seeing the product of his tyranny echo this far into the future pained her. She too was all alone in this realm save for the Scions. She came into their lives simply to do good. The whole situation left a bad taste in her mouth and strange feeling in her head. The echo pounded away at her focus as she wrapped up the weapon investigation. She planned to return to the first and tell the others about the most recent events on the first. Her head throbbed as she was nearly pulled into familiar visions, but all failed. WoL staggered away from the investigators then teleported away to the first. Upon her arrival, Alphinaud happened to be walking by and caught her attention. The look on her face said it all. He knew she had once again witnessed the Unimaginable.

“WoL! Tis good to see you my friend, though I must say you do not look yourself. Is aught amiss?”

WoL looked upon the Elezen with a dread-filled expression. She sighed and smiled.

“Naught that is out of the ordinary I’m afraid. Come, let us gather the others. I will explain everything.

The Scions gathered in the Occular. After WoL explained her situation and the threat of the weapons, G’raha Tia spoke of their progress in soul attachment. WoL was well aware of her missing mate at the meeting. Her snark and cynical remarks would have made it more fun. Once the groups set out to their respected locations, WoL caught up to Alphinaud.

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice Alisaie was not with us. Is she…”

“All is well. When I sent out to summon her she said she would meet us in the Greatwood. She had a few tasks of her own to deal with and couldn’t bear to part knowing there were loose ends left.”

WoL saddened her expression.

“Loose ends huh. Alright then.”

Alphinaud stopped and turned toward the au ra. He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms.

“Did something happen between you two? She has been acting a bit odd since you left last week. I had not thought she returned to the crystarium until I saw her leaving your quarters that morning…”

“Nothing bad. Nothing bad at all. I…”

WoL looked up to the curious Elezen and suddenly became self-conscious.

“Alphinaud, I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

WoL turned and began walking away.

“I am always here should you have the need to talk,” yelled Alphinaud as she hastened her gait. Questions flooded his mind. Memories flashed back to that morning.

\--------

Alphinaud awoke a few bells after sunrise. He readied himself for the day and prepared for another trip to Eulmore. As he left his chambers and began walking down the hall, the door to WoL’s room swung open.

“Morning WoL! How are y…..Alisaie?”

Alisaie’s face dusted red as she latched her tan shoulder coat. The door moved shut behind her and she turned from her brother and dashed away. He attempted to catch her, but she jumped from the tower. Soon after she landed, she teleported away. Alphinaud attempted to reach her on his new Linkpearl, but was met with, “dear Gods brother! I am fine! Everything is fine! Leave me be!” WoL had departed for the source suddenly that morning and was unreachable.

\-------

WoL journeyed to Slitherbough once more alongside Y’shtola. The two women exchanged pleasantries with Runar and then excused themselves to clean up the miqote’s quarters. WoL shut the door behind her, catching a glimpse of the ecstatic Ronso now scurrying to prepare stew. She looked back to Y’shtola now setting the worn broom in the center of the room. WoL cocked her head to the side. Y’shtola’s ears flicked to the side.

“What? You thought I would sweep the whole room myself? Like my master before me I can agree upon this.”

WoL let out an approving hum.

“Honestly I thought you were about to make me sweep the floor.”

Y’shtola looked around at the piles of books, the native scrolls, the burning candles. Her expression saddened.

*sigh* “I will sincerely miss this place. These people.”

Just as WoL opened her mouth, someone knocked on the door. The gruff, but gentle, voice on the other side of the door summoned them for stew. The pair followed him out to the fire pit where a large pot simmered with a fragrant concoction of meats and vegetables.

“You have outdone yourself Runar, truly.”

“Nay Master Matoya. It is the least I can do for such an important woman, and the great warrior in your presence.”

Y’shtola blushed. Her ears folded back in embarrassment. WoL smirked at her dear friend as the ronso gave her a toothy smile. Runar stirred the stew as Y’shtola sat. WoL moved next to her and opened her mouth to speak, but Y’shtola glared at her and smacked her back with the tip of her tail. Runar prepared to pour them a bowl until Alphinaud’s voice rang out from the settlement entrance. WoL turned to see the scions walking toward them. Alisaie was by her brother’s side.

“Tis good we caught you when we did. I lost Ardbert soon after he came into the forest. Thancred and Ryne are hunting down any sineater in the area. If he sticks to pattern that is where he is headed,” said Alphinaud.

WoL glanced to Alisaie. The beautiful woman stood tall and confidant as she crossed her arms and spoke.

“Alphinaud filled me in once I came here. I found it strange when everyone back in Amh Areang suddenly kept going on and on about becoming Warriors of Light. The patients are doing well, but the treatment is slow and very exhausting for all of us. I figured my time best spent here at the moment.”

Y’shtola stood up suddenly. She grabbed her staff and looked in the direction of Runar. Determination graced her features. “Runar…I”

“I understand, master Matoya. All I can do is wait for your return. Please, be safe.” The ronso turned and walked back to his hollow. The group turned to Y’shtola and waited for a sign to move.

Y’shtola’s ears twitched. “Well? Off to the forest then.” She led the way into the greatwood as the rest fell behind her silently.

WoL looked over to Alisaie. The young Elezen did her utmost to stay focused on the path in front of her. WoL was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar scent of sineater blood. Thancred and Ryne were just over the hill. They stood guarding the decaying corpse.

Thancred waved the group over. “Ah, there you are. Ryne took this one out all on her own.”

“Thanks to all the practice I’ve had that is.” Ryne quipped.

Thancred slumped down on the nearby tree root. “Ah, all’s left to do is wait for the so called Warrior to show.”

Y’shtola pinned her ears behind her head. “And you think lounging around is the best way to do so?”

WoL turned suddenly. Her body pulsed. She felt a dark energy approaching. Something unlike anything she had felt before. Something worse than the cries of Hades fallen brethren. Her hand reflexively moved to the hilt of her rapier. Acid rose in her throat.

“Well well well. Beat me to the punch I see. It’s so good to be alive after all this time is it not?” The man looked oddly like him, but he wasn’t. There was no way. “Well, warrior? Aren’t you going to greet me? After all we have been through?”

WoL rose her fist. She knew deep down inside her was there, and not the foul shade that stood before her.

“What? Something wrong with your arm?” The man crossed his arms amused.

“What do you want, Ascian? You fool no one.” WoL stood her ground.

The man’s expression turned sour. “It was not mine intent to hide from you anyway. Greetings all, I am Elidibus, Ascian. And you are doing well.” The man’s face fell behind the red scribe mask. An evil grin spread across his lips.

“We are doing well? Are you joking? What makes you think I won’t fight you right here?” WoL drew her weapon. Her eyes were burning.

The man gave a low chuckle. “Because of them.” He pointed to the small group gathered at the forest’s edge. “I have done nothing but good, I have inspired these poor fools to become warriors of light! The balance of darkness has been restored and the warriors of darkness are no longer needed. Together, this entire realm will stomp out that remaining blight of sineaters!”

WoL backed down. “To a fool you sound like you are on our side. But we are no fools. What are you truly up to, Ascian?”

Elidibus turned and began to walk away. “If you only knew.”

WoL stepped forward. “You cannot continue Emet Selch’s plan! Your brethren are gone.”

The Ascian stopped in his tracks. “Oh Emet Selch, how grave of you, to err so far.” He moved forward and disappeared in the wind.

“He cannot mean to…can he?” WoL turned to face the group. They were equally as confused. Does he mean to “create” warriors of light?”

Y’shtola walked forward. “For now we cannot control things we know not. Let us return to the Ocular and inform the Exarch.”

“Wait!” The group turned to face WoL. “I…Please hear me out. I know this is not the time for lounging, but 3 bells is all I ask. Runar made stew, and this turn of events may be our last in this area. I know more than most no loose ends should be left undone.”

Thancred threw his hands in the air. “Well who am I to turn down food!”

“You aren’t” replied Y’shtola. “Are you sure about this, WoL?” A small blush crept across the Miqote’s features as WoL nodded. Y’shtola led the group back to slitherbough and settled in for Runar’s stew. It was beyond heavenly. The texture was thick and rich paired with the natural herbs and spices. The meat gave it a hearty mass, and the earthiness of the freshly gathered mushrooms were a nice touch.

“I am most pleased to be able to share this with you all. It is not much, but this recipe has been passed down among the Hrothgar for many eons.” Runar punctuated his statement with a long slurp of his stew.

“It is by far one of the best things I have eaten. Thank you.” Alphinaud cleaned the rest of his bowl and set it aside. Thancred had long since eaten and fallen over for a nap. Ryne went to converse with the other children of the Night’s blessed while WoL moved to sit near Alisaie. The Elezen tensed as the Au Ra closed in.

“Alisiae there’s…”

“WoL there’s…”

The pair looked at each other in surprise. WoL fought back her nerves. Even after her confession ice flooded her veins when she thought of confronting Alisaie, even more so now that she appears to be in distress. WoL cleared her throat and stood.

“Come with me.” She held out her hand to the Elezen.

“W-what?” Alisaie inquired as she took the au ra’s roughened hand.

“Trust me.” WoL waved off her companions as she led Alisaie to the outer cave of slitherbough. She called forth her Great Serpent of Ronka and scooped Alisaie into her arms. She flew up the great rocks and landed on a cool moss covered stone. A large natural basin filled to the brim with cool, clear water lay before them.

“What is this place?” Alisaie turned toward WoL. Her piercing blue eyes shimmered in the filtered light.

“One of the Vii’s showed me this place. She had always wanted to share it with someone special, but settled for me after I helped her with a few tasks. I figured I would do the same…with you.” WoL moved toward Alisaie, but the young woman stepped back. WoL tensed then let her hands fall to her sides. “Did I do something to offend you?”

Alisaie let out a small sigh and her gaze fell to the side. “It’s just that, I know this is all real but I can’t be sure. That day that we shared with each other, when we bared our souls. I can’t help but feel it was not real. Things have been happening lately that….” Alisaie’s breath hitched as WoL grabbed her hands and pressed her lips to hers. She tensed for only a moment, then melted into the Au Ra’s arms.

WoL broke away and peered deep withing the Elezen’s sapphire eyes. “This whole time you were afraid you dreamed it? Even after you awoke in my bed?”

Alisaie’s gaze fell again. “W-well, the note you left was very nonspecific. I know how I came to be in your chambers, but the memories are…hazy.” Alisaie looked into the Au Ra’s emerald eyes. Her dark markings and scales contrasted against the clear gemlike appearance. “But now I am certain it was real. Thank you.” Alisaie leaned into WoL. WoL held her close. In one split second of mischievousness, a low rumble moved through her chest and a small chuckle escaped her throat. Alisaie looked up just in time to see the Au Ra’s grin before she tightened her arms around the Elezen and dove headlong into the water. “Hey What are you!?” WoL simply placed her finger on the woman’s soft lips. The water around them was cool and even clearer than that of the Ruby Sea. WoL floated on her back and bid Alisaie do the same.

“The one thing the Vii that showed me this place missed out on. See how beautiful the light is after it filters through the canopy? See how it breaks upon the water’s surface and scatters like millions of small diamonds? When I fell ill with the light’s sickness, I traveled here to calm my mind. I couldn’t stay long. This water is slightly dark aspected. No doubt a side affect from the nearby Night’s Blessed. But anyway, this is perhaps the most pressing place I wanted to show you in this realm.” WoL brushed her fingers against Alisiae’s. The pair took in the scenery with awe.

“So, there are more places then? You want to show me I mean?” Alisaie floated back into an upright position.

“There is one other yes, but I doubt you will want to make an appearance in Il Mheg again unless absolutely necessary.”

“Ah. Yes, that is true.”

WoL oriented herself and began to swim upwards. “I suppose we should return. The others will want to leave ere long.” The pair broke the surface of the water and climbed onto the rock. Alisaie’s fringe stuck to her face and WoL’s boots squished with water. She pulled out her rapier and aether focus and cast a small veraero to hasten the drying process and called forth her great serpent. The pair climbed upon the large jar and flew through the canopy.

“You really must tell me how you came across this…thing?” Alisaie held tight to the WoL as they flew over old ruins.

“I helped the Qitari unearth their history and it seems this serpent is part of it. I have a few smaller ones with various attire that follow me around as well.” WoL descended as they approached Slitherbough.

“You never cease to amaze.” Alisaie squeezed the Au Ra as they made contact with the ground. The pair dismounted and with a great “Scree” the serpent flew away. Alisaie had a small pep in her step as she walked forward. She turned suddenly with a smirk. “Might I trouble you to a duel? Before we head back to the crystarium?”

WoL crossed her arms. Her tail flicked behind her. “Who am I to turn down a fight? Red mage against red mage?”

“No, this time…I want it all. Every practice you have you can throw at me. You know as well as I what we are capable of against one another. What kind of red mage am I if I can’t be as flexible with offense as evasion.” Alisaie drew her weapon. Her stance was careful.

“As you wish.” WoL flashed to her Dark Night. Her great sword howled with the sorrow of seiryu. Her armor clinked as she took stance and took one last breath. With her exhale the fight began.

Alisaie darted forward. Her rapier made contact with WoL as swords erupted from the ground. She dodged skyward as dark energy rained down, catching her off guard. WoL swung the sword knocking Alisaie back. Reoriented, the Elezen began to focus light and dark magics. WoL ran toward her, flashing to samurai. Her demonic appearance cut just as deep as her katana. WoL sliced at her opponent mercilessly. Alisaie planned for this, guarding with her rapier until WoL left her flank open. Aetherial blades exploded from the mage and found their mark on WoL. Before the second round made contact with the ground she flashed to her bard and jumped back. She ran full speed as she fired countless arrows giving Alisaie less chance to cast. Alisaie lunged forward again and unleashed her magicked blade. WoL was knocked off center as Alisaie jumped back. WoL flashed to her scholar, casting a protective shield. Alisaie’s eyes were focused. She cast flare. Time slowed. WoL could see the atmosphere around her become superheated. Time resumed and the shrill sound of shattered glass filled the great wood. The barrier dissipated and Alisaie augmented the influx of aether to follow up with scorch. WoL had seconds. She flashed to paladin. The ground beneath her became hallowed as she used her own pool of aether to wash over her. With crystalline aetheric wings she stood strong and erected her shield as scorch was cast. The move washed over her as the aether around her dissipated. WoL launched forward as her red mage. Together, the pair fought as equals until WoL amassed enough aether to unleash her own combo. Alisaie fell to her knee’s breathlessly as WoL sheath her weapon and sprinted to her.

“Now…that, was a dual.” Alisaie looked up with a grin and continued to breath heavily until her lungs caught up with her needs. WoL offered her hand and pulled the Elezen to her feet.

“That was by far one of the most impressive dual’s I have been in. You did well to hold your own.” WoL held tight to Alisaie’s hand. She ran her thumb over the top and let it slide out of her grasp.

“Though, one thing is certain. You still held back. I know you practice more arts than that.” Alisaie looked over with a slight pout, then began to walk back to the camp. “Though I cannot complain. I lasted longer than I thought I would.”

“I held back because I do not want to kill you. Keep in mind my body count is staggering. I did however learn some things. Fighting with you, you adapt quickly. You exposed weaknesses that I will need to cover come next battle.”

The pair walked through the cave conversing, unaware they looked like they had been dragged through the seven hells and back. Alphinaud looked up from his book to see the ragged pair walking up. He scrambled to get up so fast he nearly barreled through the lit fire in front of him. “WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAPPENED ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT ALISAIE ARE YOU!!!!?????” Alphinaud came to an abrupt halt when the pair fell over with laughter. The group ran up from behind as WoL banged the ground with her fist. Alisaie wheezed and held her sides as Alphinaud put pieces of the puzzle together. “Why do I even bother to worry…”

After a long lecture, repairs, and ministrations, the group made their way back to the crystarium. Upon arriving, G’raha Tia met them at the gate. His expression was wrought with concern. His ears were pinned back.

“There you are. We seem to have quite the predicament.” He punctuated the statement with a tap of his rod and looked to the group of people arguing with the guards and tradesmen. “It seems everyone want to drop their posts and positions to go on a journey to become warriors of light. I had convinced many to maintain their positions until they can be filled, but the words of our false friends ring clearer than mine.” Raha let out a long sigh.

“And we lost the bastard in the great wood at that.” Thancred crossed his arms and looked around to the mass of people.

“There is something I wish to discuss with you all. I have been thinking one that mural I saw in the greatwood. Mayhap Amaurot still exists, the true one.” Y’shtola raised her hand in thought.

“Come, let us continue this in the ocular.” G’raha Tia led the group up to the ocular. Beq Lugg happened to offer some insight to the curiosity of Y’shtola. The group headed to the isle of Bismark. With a failed attempt at water walking and the realization of soul decay, the group made their way via boat and begged the help of their fae friend. Barnacles attached themselves to the large being and they begged the group for relief before their flight could begin. Alisaie, short tempered all of a sudden, commanded the WoL to help her, being the only two currently with water breathing. After a quick cleanup the group fought their way to the true Amaurot. The buildings were in remarkable health. Crystals littered the palace, unchanged by time. Sahagin broodlings learned to harness the ancient’s powers and released the woven beasts from their timeless imprisonment. Finally, after felling the brood mother did they find the room they had been searching for. Crystals floated all around them. WoL tripped a recording device and the group gathered as the large technology crackled to life. Again and again they activated it until it failed to react. With more questions than answers, the group decided to surface. Y’shtola opted to stay behind, her curiosity yet to be satiated. The group teleported back to the crystarium. The large mass of people they had seen from earlier had grown. More and more wanted to take the path of the warrior. More wanted to leave their jobs behind to pursue what they thought to be the noble path. They quickly took notice of the approaching group. G’raha Tia met them just before the mass surrounded them.

“The warrior of Darkness!” “Hey! It’s the warrior of darkness!” Many excited voices overlapped and overwhelmed her senses. Innocent people looked up at her with bright eyes and yearning expressions. “Tell us! Tell us how to become like you!” For the first time she felt small. She felt overwhelmed. Primals, Gods, Demons, Dragons, monsters, humans. All she had fought and slain, but this, she felt she could not fight. She could not win. These men, women, and children looked to her and her alone for this answer.

“I…I-uh…”

Laughing could be heard in the distance. The sky grew dark and thundered. Fear pierced the hearts of the group as flames began to fall.

“A star shower!?” Alisaie flinched as memories of Dalamud’s fall ran clear in her mind. Though she and her brother witnessed it through a scope lens, the weight was no less than that of one who was there.

“We are all gonna die!” “No!” “I knew peace could never last!” “We just started to heal from the sineaters! Why now?”

Everyone began to scatter and run until a warrior descended the stairs of the tower and called to the mass. “Everyone! This is nothing compared to what you can do. This calamity, this catastrophe, can be stopped by you, and you alone!”

_Hear………Feel……..think_

Barriers in the minds of the commons shattered. Whisper’s filled their heads. “What was that?” “Who said that!?” “How is this in my head, but other’s can hear it too?” The sky began to calm and the clouds faded way and more and more heard the whispers. The ascian grinned as the mass before him now looked to him.

“People of the crystarium! What you hear inside you is the voice of the mother. She has called you to her side to be warriors of light! Go forth now and do good. Be the warriors she has called you to be!”

“Me? I’m…I’m a warrior of light?” “I’ve been chosen? Me?”

The warrior walked down the steps past the confused group. “Well, WoL?”

“I’m sorry, do you expect us to believe that an illusion truly awakened these people to Hydalyn’s voice?” Alphinaud crossed his arms. His mind raced with questions.

“And just as the seeds have been sewn, I will fill you in on a little secret. It’s not that they have been awakened, it’s that they can now hear the song that is constantly being sung.” The ascian disappeared as the group looked upon one another in wonder.

“Oh dear. This will be a tricky spot.” Thancred rubbed his temples.

“Come, let us return to the Ocular. What’s done is done, naught I can say will change their minds now.” Raha led the group and they stayed in the chamber many bells discussing the events and data they gathered. WoL and the other’s save Urianger were ushered out to rest. WoL followed Alisaie to the markets.

“Well, what do you suppose we do now? With all this I mean?” WoL looked around. Many people had already abandoned their stalls save for the arms merchant and mender.

“That I am not sure. I suppose I need to brush up on my knowledge of familiars…a task I will need to ask Alphinaud for assistance. As for you, I believe you have a certain lallafel that needs updating?”

“Trying to get rid of me already are you?” WoL grinned as Alisaie flinched.

“N-no nothing of the sort! I just mean that…” Alisaie stopped as WoL grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently.

“I know what you meant. Take care, I’ll visit often.” WoL leaned in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss upon Alisaie’s lips before she teleported away. Alisaie blushed heavily and brushed her fingers across her lips. Her heart sank when she saw her twin smirking at her from across the markets.

\-----

He tried as hard as he could to focus his energy into the vessel. His mind raced with the possibilities of mind and soul transference. Another failed attempt. It was still missing something. Even after everything they had done together, everything they learned, everything he inherited, he still failed. His arms fell to his sides as the dull crystal fell to the ground. Slowly, crystals in his arms began to fracture. Time was running out, the job was taking its toll.


	23. Reflections in crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their souls were thinning all the more.

WoL made her way back to the first after a long day in a magitek suit. Sapphire lay splayed out along the beach. For all her curiosities, she thought it best Cid and his team pick over the bio-mechanic remains. A trip to the pendants seemed in order. The Au Ra longed for the comfortable bed and self cooling chambers that were hers to command. She arrived in the aetherite plaza. Strangers and old friends alike stopped in their tracks and whispered tales of her heroics to their companions. She simply wanted rest. As she walked to the room, she briefly considered calling upon Alisaie for company. Passing the Elezen’s normal thinking spot and finding it empty she decided against it. WoL looked up. The glow of the crystarium fought against the darkening sky. WoL smiled as she passed through the doorway into the pendants check in area. She assumed she would be met with polite greetings and a quick trek to her room. She was wrong.

“Ah my dearest Warrior! Welcome, welcome! I had been expecting you! Well, more accurately, the Exarch has been expecting you. He awaits you below the tower’s entry.” The innkeeper beamed at the Au Ra. Her heart sank.

“I…understood.” _Another sleepless night then._

WoL turned tail and ran to the Exarch. His ears flicked upon hearing her footsteps. A smile spread across his lips. He held tight to his staff, leaned upon it more than usual it seemed.

“Raha I got your message…you…you..” WoL looked the man up and down. The crystal had edged further over his body. It had an eerie glow at his core. He looked weary, even more so than herself. Her heart sank further. Tears threatened to burst forth, but she maintained composure. The miqote quickly noticed the object of her stare.

“I assure you it is not as bad as it looks.” He punctuated the statement with a small huff.

“That’s what I said when I was a hairs breadth away from becoming a sineater. But no matter, we are more alike than you think. I know well enough my nagging will get us nowhere.” WoL watched as a small blush graced his features. He was taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

“Let us talk then. As you know, our mutual friend has ignited the fire for the people to drop everything and become warriors of light. What you do not know is what it means to be a warrior of light here on the first. Well you do but, the histories are a bit different. There is a man I’d like you to speak with. You should be well acquainted. He awaits you in the library.” The exarch watched as WoL nodded and teleported via the nearby aether shard. He let out a deep sigh and looked at his crystal hand. Fractures ran up the lengths of his fingers and the previously cool appendage was warm from energy exhaustion.

WoL made her way into the library only to find excited younglings scrambling over the books she required. Moren made his way to her in greeting. “Ah, so the Exarch sent you my way then. Excellent. I wanted to discuss some things with you.”

WoL smiled at the man. His eyes twinkled with curiosity. Suddenly, WoL felt a presence as footsteps approached her back. Her tail twitched. Those steps, so in unison, could only belong to…

“WoL! Tis good to see you my friend.” Alphinaud’s unmistakable voice sounded as she turned to see the twins.

“Alphinaud was going to help me brush up on my knowledge of familiars. What are you doing here?” Alisaie stopped and examined her dear friend, her mate. A shy smile graced her lips as the Au Ra motioned to Moren.

“I was learning about the Warriors of Light here on the first. Moren was just about to enlighten me. Care to join?”

The twins eagerly joined and listened to the histories and chronicles of the original Warrior of Light. A conversation amongst themselves left Moren slightly annoyed and confused as he was still grasping the concept of the shards. Suddenly, a shrill scream rang out and the sound of books falling to the ground. WoL and the others quickly ran to the sound to see to young boys franticly picking up tomes with a little girl reaching for one that bounced under the table.

“Children! Those books are old and sensitive! Be more careful!” Moren crossed his arms as the three stood with their heads bowed.

The young Miqote looked up and flicked her ears. “W-Wicked white! You are the Warrior of Darkness! I-I want to be like you, but different you know? I want to be a warrior of light!”

Alphinaud chuckled to himself. “Another set of admirers. How will you proceed dear Warrior?”

WoL looked around. The boys were now staring at her just as eager as the young Miqote. Her green eyes twinkled in anticipation.

“Miss…could you…could you show us how to fight? Please? I want to be a warrior, one that wields a big axe!” The boy stepped forward. His gaze pleading. The other boy cleared his throat and stepped forward. “I want to be a warrior too! I don’t know what kind though.”

Alisaie looked at the girl. She stepped closer and directed her voice at her. “And what do you wish to do?”

The girl smiled and held her hands behind her back. “I want to be a warrior that heals, but not with magic. I want to heal with potions!”

Alisaie glanced at Alphinaud then to WoL. What say we indulge these children eh? Brother, WoL, want to?

Alphinaud crossed his arms. “I am sure we can stop by the healing unit to gain some insight on potion healing. Perhaps after we can demonstrate a small battle.”

WoL and Alisaie looked just as excited as the children. They stopped by the healing unit and learned the art of potion making. WoL immediately recognized the medicinal concoctions. Being a master crafter in all factions had its perks. The boys did not care for the lessons in healing. Every passing moment they began to get more and more restless. Once the materials had been procured for a complex but common potion, WoL left the little girl in the hands of the chirugeons. Her eyes twinkled as the potions brewed and she learned what herbs has what healing potencies. Alphinaud began to have trouble keeping the boys still. Their own height nearly matched his own. He briefly entertained the thought of summoning his carbuncle, but WoL and Alisaie quickly got the ball rolling with their fighting demonstration. They led the children through the Exarch gate into Lakeland. Alisaie turned to WoL with a smirk then looked to her twin.

“Alphinaud, you will stay a safe distance with the children in the event they need protecting.”

Alphinaud crossed his arms, his spirits deflated. “What..oh, very well.”

“Dear brother you know you are best suited for the healing and defensive arts.” Alisaie turned back to WoL, hands on her hips and gaze of fiery spirit. “Let us have a competition of who can take out the most vampire bats. They have become rather rampant with the return of night and although I entertained the thought of a sparring match with you, this will be more routine and benefit the locals.”

WoL smiled and looked to the children. Their eyes sparkled just as the young Miqote’s did. Just as the Au Ra opened her mouth to speak, Alisaie interrupted. “Let us each go to three different hotspots. Whomever returns with the most fangs, wins.” WoL nodded in confirmation. Before she could turn a second thought, Alisaie had already run off to her destination. WoL’s tail flicked. She sighed and looked to Alphinaud.

“She has been itching for a task. Better hurry lest she beat you.” Alphinaud chuckled as the Au Ra blew a peculiar horn and jumped atop the glittering red dragon that descended from the clouds. He followed the children to a safe distance. He took a mental note of how similar the two red mages fought. WoL then decided to put on a show as she seamlessly swapped to her warrior to appease the youngling’s choice of class. She swung her greataxe imbued with the power of the great serpent. Her next destination, she wielded her trusty katana. Bat after bat she slay until her time was up. Changing back to her caster gear in one quick flash, she headed back. The children were awestruck. They briefly argued amongst themselves on who had the coolest movements and settled on both warriors. WoL met Alisaie leaning next to a tree a bit before the others. She smiled cooly as she took in the sight of the Au Ra’s emerald eyes.

Alphinaud cleared his throat provoking a slight blush from his sister. “The fangs if you would.”

WoL and Alisaie held out the fangs. Alisaie’s smirk fell when she counted WoL’s hand. “I have 9, and you have….8? I-I actually beat you? Finally! After all that training and…” Alisaie stepped back and became defensive. Her voice became tinged with a venomous accent. “IN ANOTHER GODSDAMNED LIFE!” WoL and Alphinaud flinched. The children backed away slowly. “YOU WENT EASY ON ME DIDN’T YOU!!?” Alisaie crossed her arms and bowed her head, a slight pout graced her features. “And here I was thinking I had actually gotten somewhere…” WoL found her voice and moved her hand to Alisaie’s shoulder. “Hey I didn’t go easy on you, I…” WoL’s words were cut short as Alisaie became dizzy and staggered. She lost her balance falling into the Au Ra. Her hands flew to her head as she winced at the pain. “Heh, I guess I expended myself a little too much out there.”

Alphinaud moved to her. His own body suddenly felt weak, but his twin was his main concern. “Alisaie, are you alright?”

Alisaie had already started to stand back up. “I’m fine dear brother! I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy.” Alisaie looked at the horrified expression on the Au Ra’s face. “Don’t you worry either. Well children, have you seen enough?”

“Yes! It was so cool! Except for the part where you got weak but the fighting was amazing! I’m gonna start training right now!” The young boy ran off leaving his companion still awestruck. He caught himself, bowed briefly, and gave chase.

“Alisaie, are you sure you are quite well?” The Au Ra placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and turned her toward her. “And Alphinaud, did you feel something just then?”

“Yes. I felt weak, but it has passed. Alisaie?” Alphinaud cocked his head to the side. Alisaie had yet to answer. Her brows became knit in annoyance.

“Yes yes I am fine can we drop it? Honestly you two treat me like I am…” WoL interrupted her rant. “Like you are a soul form slowly fading away as your corporeal connection wavers? Need I remind you how you fretted over me when I was breaking from within? I have a right to worry the way I do. I worry for you since you clearly disregard it yourself.” Alisaie scoffed. “Do you hear yourself? You wrote the book on that matter!” WoL smirked. “And you were co-author if I recall correctly.”

Alphinaud chuckled. “You two really are the perfect match.” Alisaie and WoL were brought back down to earth as they took in Alphinaud’s statement with a blush.

WoL cleared her throat. “We should be getting back.”

Just as the words left her mouth, Lyna’s guard came running toward the group. WoL stepped forward as they approached.

“An urgent message from the Exarch! One of your own, Thancred, suddenly collapsed in the rotunda. He is in the infirmary. The Exarch sent us to escort you back personally.” The large guard motioned them forward as they each shared shocked expressions. Alisaie suggested teleportation, but WoL shut that down with her current aether sensitive state. They entered the crystarium through the exarch gate and quickly made their way to Thancred’s side. He was still unconscious. The healers were baffled at the circumstances. Ryne sat at his bedside, her hand lay atop his. She looked to the WoL with a solemn expression.

“We were just going for a few materials to strengthen my daggers when he became dizzy and fell down. He hasn’t woken since. Could it be some sort of fluctuation in his aether from the other side? I can still feel him here, just…weaker. There wasn’t anything more I could do for him”

WoL watched as the girl looked back to her cherished guardian. She looked to the twins and made a quick decision. “I am going back to the source. I need to see what is going on over there. First you two then Thancred, I can only imagine how the others are. I will return shortly.” WoL teleported away as the worried expressions spread to the remainder of the room.

WoL materialized in Mor Dhona. She took a breath and ran into the rising stones. The Au Ra startled Tataru as she slammed through the door. The lallafel dropped the fresh linens she was carrying.

“Oh-OH!? WoL!! You came back!” Tataru caught her breath and quickly began to pick up the linens. WoL stooped down to help.

“Thancred has fallen ill in the first. The twins also have begun to show minor signs. Please, tell me. Are they alright? Where is Krile?” WoL stood as Tataru hid her saddened expression.

“Krile has not had a moment’s rest these past few days. Once she gets one scion stabilized another begins to fade. Thancred has kept her busy mostly, but Urianger and Y’shola became unstable shortly after.” Tataru shuffled on her feet. She sighed and set the linens on the chair nearby. “We can go see them if you’d like. I warn you, it’s not a pretty sight. We have done our best to keep them safe and healthy, but it is still scary.”

WoL’s heart sank. She had seen lifeless bodies countless times. It hit a bit closer to home when it was her closest friends this time. She shook her feelings and stepped forward. “Tataru, please. Take me to them. I need to make sure they are alright.”

The Lallafel nodded and led the way through the infirmary door. WoL’s heart began to pound. The room was eerily dark and cool. The room smelled of a chemical grade cleanser. The au ra wrinkled her nose. Their footsteps echoed around the room. Faint sounds of aetheric manipulation could be heard nearby.

“Krile? We are coming in.” Tataru choked her words out. She shivered as they rounded the corner of the privacy curtains. WoL stopped in her tracks. She saw the dark room was lit only by sparse candle placement. Each of her dear friends were in a separate bed, supine. Their breaths were deep and slow. Their complexions pale. Their forms seemed to be a touch thinner than she remembered. Finally, her gaze befell Krile. She was locked in concentration over Thancred. WoL could feel the aether from where she stood. She began to walk closer, only stopping when the aetheric stream thinned. Krile opened her eyes. Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead. The scholar let out a slow breath and hopped down from her stool.

“I wish you wouldn’t have seen that.” Krile spoke in a cold, sharp tone. Her gaze was not of her usual fiery self. She looked weary, near broken.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Tataru began to panic at krile’s remark.

“No no, I’m not mad. It’s just not easy to behold this. Would that I could spare you, but I see you are here with urgent tidings.” Krile leaned against a chair as WoL nodded.

“I came because Thancred collapsed and the twins became dizzy. I needed to see if everything is ok.” WoL looked to her friends. Their still, silent bodies lay near dead fulms away.

“I just stabilized Thancred’s aether. They are not doing well, but they are stable nonetheless. If Raha has a plan he best execute it soon. I do not know how much longer I can keep this up. Even with Master Matoya stepping in when I can take no more…but we are not lost yet. I won’t give up that easily.” Krile wiped the sweat from her brow and watched how WoL examined her friends. She took her time running her own vitals and praying to the gods for her friends’ safe returns. She came to Alisaie’s body last. Her hand lingered on the Elezen’s face as she brushed the girl’s fringe from her forehead. WoL sighed as she stole one last look and came back to the two lallafel. Krile smirked to herself, the familiar headache of the echo leaving her mind. She filed that observation away for another time. “Let us take this out to the foyer. I for one could use a sip of tea and some food.” WoL and Tataru followed Krile out of the room. WoL sat next to Krile as Tataru excused herself to the kitchen. The Au Ra sat, solemn. She worried for her friends, finally taking stock of her place in this world. They were all mortal. Everyone. Since Haucherfaunt she numbed herself to the possibility. Her mind became clouded with worries. Krile lightly tapped her arm. The Lallafel’s expression gave away the fact that she knew WoL’s thoughts. “Hey, none of that now. Tell me what you’ve been doing on the first as of late.” Krile leaned her head on her hands. WoL began to talk about her small adventures, leaving out the most interesting one.

“I have been helping clear the remainder of the sineaters for one. I befriended a pair of dwarven…well, lallafellin twins who use more language than lominsan pirates and more explosives than the Kobolds. Together we unearthed a strange and ridiculously dangerous new area. After that we tried to restore more energy to the empty, the place similar to our burn by provoking summonings and destroying them. I’ve also helped another faction of dwarves build tanks for group escorts. They will safely deliver road travelers in the event of a stray sineater. Other than that I’ve done odd jobs here and there, as well as bounties and hunts. The usual life for me.” WoL leaned back. A sweet smile spread across her lips as memories of Alisaie flooded her mind.

“Is there aught else you will tell me? Any life changing altercations happen whilst away from home?” Krile wore a small smirk. WoL cocked her head in confusion. Just as she was going to inquire, Tataru came out of the kitchen with food.

“I have a surprise for you! Fresh, hot tea and an archon loaf!” Tataru set the tray on the table. Krile lit up at her words.

“Ah there is nothing like fresh tea! And an archon loaf! I have not had one of these since I left sharlayan! Wherever did you get the recipe Tataru?” Krile reached for a slice and smelled the baked good. She took a bite and savored the bread. “Ah, just like I remember it.”

“Well, I have my ways of researching and such. So, do you like it?” Tataru joined the table and grabbed a slice for herself. WoL looked skeptical. The bread smelled mildly inedible. She briefly wondered if her sense of smell was broken.

Krile took another bite and chased it with tea. “It is just what I needed. Thank you Tataru.”

“Your welcome. Now to taste it for myself!” Tataru took one bite and her eyes went wide. She nearly gagged as she choked the bread down. “By the Gods Krile spit that out! It’s spoiled!” Tataru chased the bite with tea, shuddering when her cup was drained. Krile became overwhelmed with laughter.

“It’s supposed to taste like that!” Krile howled in laughter and wheezed out the explanation between breaths. “Sharlayan is not known for its culinary skills, but its scholars. Food was meant more for necessity and sustenance than an enjoyment. One day, a rather well known scholar felt he could study and implement experiments and research more often if he did not stop to cook as often. He began to research what foods both sustained and replenished the body and its aether and thus the archon loaf was born. He essentially began to grind down bits of dried fish, grains, fruits, and any other aetheric sustaining food item and baked it into a loaf like this. The taste is ghastly as you’ve just witnessed, but it is exactly what I needed.” Krile took another bite, color began to return to her face. “It is also just what our friends need on the first. The taste should be no surprise to them, Sharlayan and archons the lot of them.”

Tataru smiled, regaining her compose after the abysmal treat. “Wonderful, I baked a few others and now I’m sure they won’t waste. WoL? Could you take them back with you? I have already asked Feo Ul enough.”

“Yes, of course. If you’ll excuse me I’ll go ahead and do that now.” WoL stood and stopped as Krile motioned to her.

“Do try a piece would you? For my amusement? Unless you’d like to tell me more about your romantic adventures?” Krile smirked, Tataru nearly choked on her tea in surprise.

“What is this now?” The pink clad Lallafel inquired.

WoL snatched a piece of bread and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. She grabbed the neatly wrapped loaves and placed them in her bag. Through labored chewing she muttered as she waved goodbye to her friends. “Damn echo.”

As the door closed and the familiar sound of teleport concluded, Tataru leaned in. Her eyes glinted with that familiar mischievous spark. “And what did you find out, pray tell?”

Krile sipped her freshly poured tea. After a long drag she leaned back and stretched. “All will be revealed in due time my friend. I promised long ago to hold the secrets of my pupils, even when they extend so close to home.” Krile stood and walked to the makeshift room she had set up. Tataru went over her words many times before giving up on the riddle. Vital information saved for another day.

WoL made her way to the plaza upon reaching the Crystarium. She could see Alisaie’s red dress in the distance. Upon coming closer, Thancred and Ryne were there along with Alphinaud and Urianger. Alisaie was the first to see her, excitedly waving her over.

“I’m glad to see everyone is alright. Gave us a scare there Thancred.” WoL crossed her arms and looked at the weary man.

“I feel fine now, I assure you. We were heading to the Occular. The Exarch would like to give us some news.”

WoL’s face dropped. “I have some news as well. Let us press on, he should hear it too.”

Alisaie’s brows went up in concern. “It is our bodies, isn’t it.”

WoL nodded and headed for the tower. The group ascended the stairs in silence. They opened the doors to find Beq Lugg and the Exarch grinning with excitement. They quickly composed themselves as the group filtered in. “Ah, news I presume?”

WoL stepped up. “Yes, and not good I’m afraid. I have just returned from the source. Whilst Thancred collapsed, I went to look in on their bodies myself. Their aether is getting harder and harder to control. Krile is wearing thin. She says if you have a plan we need to implement it, and soon.”

G’raha Tia’s ears flicked up and a smile spread across his lips. “Just in time for this to work then.” The group focused on his words. “We have finally found a medium in which mind and soul can be transferred. Instead of infusing only my blood, which served as a poor conduit, I infused a part of myself in the crystals. This allows the Allagan memory transference without the risk of increased immutability.”

Alisaie crossed her arms, her bows knit. “Increased immutability? And don’t think we can’t see what this process is doing to your arm, let alone the rest of your body.”

Beg Lugg cleared their throat. “The truth is we still have no idea if this will work true to its intended purpose. The soul is still a highly unknown entity, but the tests have passed thus far. We cannot garuntee you will be fully returned or returned at all. The only thing left to do is pray.”

Alisaie sighed. “And why is it I count six vessels when there are only five of us?”

G’raha Tia lowered his ears. “One is for my personal use. Before I subject you to this transference, I would like to try it on myself to see if it truly works.”

Alisaie cocked her head to the side. “And if it does? You still have a corporeal body here. It will be unlikely to transfer yourself fully to the crystal.” Alisaie’s eyes widened. Thoughts in her mind clicked. “You don’t mean to come back with us, do you?”

All eyes were on the elder miqote. He wringed his hands and steadied himself. “I would like to return to the source yes. There is the additional risk of transference also yes. This body has gone through an additional calamity so in turn my soul is denser than that of my younger self. Will I meld together with full memory intact, or will I corrode my forms and wither. I know not the outcome.”

Alisaie’s voice grew shaky. “You are willing to take that chance when you have a life here, accomplishments, roots? You are willing to possibly throw all that away on a chance?”

The exarch answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

Alisaie loosed the tension in her body. “I see.” She turned and walked from the ocular. Alphinaud briefly thought about chasing her, but decided to keep a small distance. The rest of the party followed him out. WoL looked to Beq Lugg and then the Exarch.

“I can see why she did that. But no matter, all we have left to do is infuse my test crystal then we can begin the process. Would you make sure everyone is gathered? Y’shtola made one last expedition to the anemisis.” WoL’s gaze lingered on Raha’s growing crystalline features. “I assure you it is fine. But one more thing before you go.” WoL looked deep into the man’s ruby eyes. “When all is said and done, I would ask a favor of you. Promise me you will hear me out.”

WoL smiled. “Of course. It’s one of my best qualities after all. Oh! And I nearly forgot. A present from Tataru. Krile said you would need it.” WoL took out the loaf of bread and handed it to him. Raha recognized it immediately after opening the wrappings to grab a slice. WoL took in the sight of the excited Miqote one last time and made her descent. She came to the party awaiting her return at the base of the stairs. Alisaie was leaned against the wall as Alphinaud stood nearby. She let out a dramatic sigh.

“I see why he’s doing it but…” Alisaie shook her head and looked up to the Au Ra as she stood close. “I’m sorry I stormed out like a child. I just do not understand his willingness to potentially die every time he makes a decision.” Alphinaud chuckled at the irony provoking Alisaie to glare at him.

WoL placed her hand on the Elezen’s shoulder and gave a small squeeze. She let go and gathered the group’s attention. “I am going to the Anemisis to check on Y’shtola. Raha would like us to go ahead and tie up loose ends. It won’t be long now. I will meet everyone in Eulmore if that’s alright. May as well check on how everyone is doing there before we leave.” The group agreed upon the plans and set out. WoL made her way to the tempest. Her heart became disheveled once more. Something was off.


	24. The Last of the Unsundered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors of light, beckoned by the darkness to deliver the star from danger...so they hoped

Darkness surrounded the intact ruins of the old ascian home. WoL descended to what remained of Bismark’s bubble. Water seeped in through the cracks of the walls and the cool, salty air filled the Au Ra’s lungs. She hopped down from her faithful carbuncle and dismissed the familiar. Her heart pounded. Something was off. She walked past the fishy smelling carcasses of the feral water-kin and entered the building. Crystals illuminated the weathered stone floors. Her steps echoed off the walls. Deeper and deeper she continued until she reached the large crystal foyer. They remained suspended in air, untouched by time of miqote hand. WoL scanned the room for her friend as she entered. Y’shtola was nowhere to be found. She quickened her steps rounding the corner of the crystal converter when she saw her. The dark clad Miqote lay about the floor, unmoving.

“Y’shtola! Hey! Speak to me!” WoL ran to her side, stopping in her tracks when Elidibus materialized in front of the fallen miqote. She took a guarded stance, anger seeping out of every pore.

“If you must know, I am not responsible for this. The soul wavers ever so thin. Even more so with the amount of energy she uses to see.” The ascian tilted his head and put his thumb on his chin.

“What do you want!?” WoL was done with games. She was so close to getting her friends home safely. She would not stand idly by whilst her friends were in danger.

“I just wanted to show you something.” Elidibus lowered his hand and removed Y’shtola from the room. A sly grin spread across his face as the aetherial tear where she lay widened.

“Hey! Give her back!” WoL drew her rapier and poised for attack.

Elidibus stepped into the tear. His voice resonated around the room. “If you want to see what you truly are, do follow me, lest you never see your friend again.”

WoL looked around. She ran for the tear as it began to shrink. She dove through at the last moment. Her vision went dark. Her body felt like it was being twisted and contorted, like a bad teleport. Light infiltrated her vision. She fell to the stone floors of a similar plaza from Emet-selche’s Amaurot. She got to her feet and looked around. Hooded amauratine’s stood in small groups around the plaza. The au ra stepped forward, a tug pulling her to the nearby group. Elidibus materialized before them. His sly grin remained. WoL drew her rapier once more.

“It will not do for you to harm me here, if you could even do that I mean. I am going to show you what you truly are. You are a weapon, nothing more and nothing less. You are a tool being used by these so called friends of yours. Even your “Mother” who so fervently called your name and blessed you with her gift only uses your strength to protect herself at no care to your well being. What would happen, should they turn on you. Would you be able to kill them, just as easily as you take out your so-called foes?” The ascian waved his hand and tuned the hooded entities into familiars. WoL looked upon her friends from the source. Rauban, Merlweb, and the elder seed-seer. They drew their weapons and poised for attack.

“ _Heh heh heh. I have not felt these dark thoughts from you in a while_ ”

WoL backed away as the three closed in. Her heart pounded. Memories flooded her mind. _No. These are not my friends.”_ The au ra steeled herself and drew her rapier. Rauban charged first. His bladed strikes were easily dodged as she pierced his body with her contra sixte. She pierced the pirate with her rapier in one fell swoop. In the nick of time, she flew back to dodge the seed-seer’s cast, counterstriking with her own. They lay on the ground, bleeding, dying.

“Impressive. Proving my point all the more easily. Come with me.” Elidibus moved to the next group, waiting for the au ra to catch up. With a swift move of his arms, they transformed into her Grand company peers. “Let us see how you handle them.”

WoL drew her weapon and felled the men and women she shared adventures with, drinks, and even stories. She felt a pain in the pit of her stomach as she looked at their bloodied forms. _They aren’t real. They aren’t real!_

“ _But would you have acted different if it was your life they sought_?”

“On to the next group then. You are performing so well.” Elidibus moved her forward, removing the barrier to the next plaza. A large group of hooded figures gathered and then turned to more recognizable forms. Nausea grew as she approached. Tataru, Krile, Alphinaud, Alisaie, Urianger, Thancred, Y’shtola. Tataru cowered as the group poised for attack. Tears threatened to burst from her eyes. _I can’t do this._ Alisaie darted forward piercing the WoL. “Hurk! Gah it hurts! Why! What will I learn from this!?” Alisaie jumped back, Alphinaud summoned his carbuncle and Thancred drew his daggers.

“ _Will this be your end then?”_

WoL used her aether to roughly mend the bleeding wound in her side. Alisaie was poised to strike again.

“ _Call upon my power once more.”_

Alisaie flew forward again. Her blade bounced off of the large greatsword, knocking her off balance. In one great cleave, the Elezen was no more. She bolted forward diving into the group. Her sword pierced the marble floor, hatred oozing from the wound it created as blades sprouted from the ground piercing her friends. A final wave of dark energy silenced her foes. She pulled her weapon from the bloodstained floor and moved on. Friend after newfound foe she sliced through until she made it to the last plaza. Her emotions were numb. All that she cherished had she slain by her own hand. All she loved, gone.

“ _But I still remain, we are inseparable after all.”_

“Well, well. That was easier than I expected. See what you are, given the right motives? You would sooner kill your friends then allow yourself to die.” The ascian gave a low chuckle as he drew his weapon.

“They were not real!” WoL drew her sword. Hatred oozed from the blade in a great miasma of darkness.

“They are as real as I am, nothing more, and nothing less.”

_“Tangible memories, a part of you, just like me.”_

WoL steeled herself. “I completed your tasks. I have proven my monstrosity! Either let us end this or leave me be!”

“Before I let you go, allow a small trial fight. If you win, I will let you go. If I win, well, let us just say your name will be stamped from the memories of all.” The ascian scarcely stopped speaking before his axe made it’s mark against the WoL. She flew back, her sword scraping the ground as she retuned orientation and darted forward. Her sword slashed into the warrior, darkness clouding her vision.

_“Focus Damn you, lest I consume you!”_

WoL bathed herself in darkness. She warded off attack after attack until his own force fueled her darkness. Slash after slash she chipped away at the ascian’s resolve. He began to tire, his movements grew sluggish.

_“Now is the time. Separate me, allow me to help.”_

WoL backed off. Her inner darkness was becoming too much. “FRAY!!!!” Her sword pounded into the ground. Darkness transferred from her to the shadow circle formed at the tip of her blade. Shadow gave rise and form as Elidibus dragged his axe toward them. Unmistakable yellow eyes glanced to WoL as they both lunged forward. Together, they took down what remained of the man’s energy. Shadow took one last axe before returning to it’s owner. Elidibus held his hand up, freezing WoL in place as he took a breath. “You are every bit the challenge I thought you’d be, but still not enough I’m afraid.”

_“Bastard. If he only knew.”_

WoL watched through frozen eyes as the ascian game closer. Flares shot from the axe as it grinded against the stone floor. His sly grin grew to a maniacal smile as he rose it over his shoulder.

_I’m sorry, my friends…_

WoL blocked out her vision as that final hit was to take her. The only thing she felt was heat and wind. Her vision came back piece by piece. Elidibus levitated and Y’shola stood in the distance. She charged her next attack. “I’m back, hale and whole. Unless you’d like to face the both of us, I suggest you let us leave.” Flare was ready to be unleashed. Elidibus looked mildly annoyed.

“Fine. We will meet again. The final moments are upon us.” The ascian disappeared and Y’shola dropped her cast. She slowly lowered her cane. “Glad to see you are alright, WoL.”

Before WoL could say anything, she shucked her helmet and began to vomit. All the things she witnessed were coming back. All the people, memories, she slaughtered came spewing out. Y’shtola ran to her side, stopping when the au ra waved her off. She snapped to her red mage and wiped her mouth. “You saw nothing.” WoL cleared her throat as she walked past the miqote.

“How very poor taste of you. It looks like that Aetherial tear has been reopened. My things are still in the crystal converter room. I will grab them and meet you at the town’s edge. From there I will follow you if that is fine.” WoL nodded and Y’shtola departed.

The au ra took a moment to breath. She leaned against the wall. The air was cool, quiet. Metalic armor scraped the wall beside her. She dared not turn, knowing he was only an extension.

_“Even when your life is on the line, you still do the right thing. Slaughtering your friends was the right thing in this case. Brutal.”_

WoL smiled. “Coming from you, Fray? I’m touched.”

_“Heh heh heh. Perhaps you should use me more often. Long has it been since I have felt such things from you.”_

WoL was interrupted by a small clinking sound in the distance. She turned to her shadow and saw he was gone. Curiosity overtaking her, she moved to the shiny object. A small yellow crystal with a constellation inscribed fit into her palm. She looked around, another shiny object could be seen in the distance. Crystal after crystal she picked up until she came to the last one. This crystal felt oddly familiar. It was warm, tugging on her inner soul strings. An amaurotine walked to her.

“Hello, New-old friend. Yet another memory has come, and gone. Another shade of the past doomed to repeat itself over and over until the energy fades, until you came along. The 14 tried as they might, but still the people were torn. Elidibus operates only to see their wishes through, even if he himself has to suffer it alone. The will of zodiark, the heart of a god. The rains have ceased, and we are graced by another beautiful day, but you are not here to see it.” The hooded figure walked away as it faded. Footsteps approached. WoL pocketed her crystals and turned to see Y’shtola walking toward her.

“Shall we then? I’ have made you wait long enough.” Y’shtola placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side.

“Are you alright to teleport? If not I can summon a dragon.”

Y’shtola thought for a moment. Her ears twitched. “I will be fine. Cute to express such worry for me.”

WoL glared as the Miqote giggled to herself. WoL linked arms and teleported them to Eulmore. Y’shtola stumbled upon arrival. Before WoL could say anything the Miqote righted herself. “Ahem, if you’ll excuse me I am going to have my staff mended. If I am to leave it here I may as well have it repaired.” Y’shtola walked off before WoL could say anything. With a sigh she wandered around the aetheryte plaza until she saw the unmistakable white hair of Alphinaud. Alisaie was leaned on the wall nearby. Urianger, Thancred, and Ryne surrounded them. He was speaking with Master chai and Dulia. They all turned to the au ra, faces horrified. WoL cocked her head to the side, suddenly realizing her bloodied appearance.

“I promise, It’s not as bad as it looks.” She looked down to the rip in her tunic. Her flesh was mostly healed, but the rip showed off the skin.

Alisaie moved forward. “What the Hells happened down there. I knew we should have gone with you. And, where is Y’shtola? She was down there wasn’t she?”

“Yes, I found her unconscious. She is fine now though.”

Y’shtola walked toward the group. “How about you ask me yourselves.”

The group relished in their moment of togetherness. Suddenly, people began to flock to the outer planks. The sky darkened and an eerie red lightning began to crackle across the sky. The group ran outside. Flaming meteors began to rain from the sky.

Alisaie gasped. “Another starshower.”

Urianger leaned over the roped railings. “Look, over the ocean. The old Amaurot.”

“I wonder what Elidibus means to do here.” Thancred drew his sword.

White rings began to form around them. Rings formed a dual layer of allagan inscription as a pure light warrior arrived. It lunged for a small child, Alisaie neutralized it in one blow. “What is this?”

Barriers in peoples minds shattered all around them. Some heard the voice of the mother, others shed tears at the site of the fallen city in the distance. More and more summonings were popping up around them. Urianger neutralized one, Ryne and Thancred the other two. Alphinaud yelled out to the group. “They are after us, we must flee to the crystarium, lead them away from the people.”

Master chai ran toward the group. He stood defensively in front of his wife. “Take the airship. It will lead you directly there. Stay safe, all of you!”

The group ran up to the landing, taking out the summons as they went. Thancred tool the wheel and peeled the ship away from the doc. The summons fell from the edge into the sea as they flew toward the hills of Ahm areng. “A moment’s respite at least. Is everyone alright?” Thancred looked back to the group, watching as they nodded in response. He repositioned the ship as they came across the hills of amber. Meteors fell all around them. They sounded and looked real, but were only an illusion. Suddenly, a sound of summoning rang out above them. The ship was struck hard, rupturing the bladder and causing it to loose control. “Brace yourselves! We are going down!” Thancred tried his best to stabilize the ship, but upon failing and seeing the ground become closer, he commanded them. “JUMP!”

Everyone landed a few fulms from the ship as it crashed down. The spectral dragoon that caused the mess stood before them. They all pushed their way forward, fighting past more and more specters. The locals came to their aid with Talos, weapons, and loud cheers. When they reached their end at the mountain base, Feo Ul granted them a transport to Il Mheg. Specters had invaded the Fae kingdom as well. All the fae folk were out en masse fighting for their land, their livelihood, their mortal friends. The Fuath, pixie, amaro, and Nu mou all worked together. In unison, they pushed back the spectral purge and fought their way through the abomination of a necromancer they brought with them. Again and again they pushed through and slaughter until they came upon the castle gates in Lakeland. Loud roaring could be heard past the drawbridge and the paladin guarded it with all his might. Giott, growing tired of the specters, unleashed the final blow knocked everything away. The bridge fell and their comrades on the first covered them as they went in. WoL looked upon the maddened specter. A warrior, once valiant, brought over in his partial form drove him mad. The beast had taken over, irreparable damage had been done. Together they went in. Blow after blow they took and countered until he too fell before them. His body faded away as WoL came closer. Alisaie looked in deep thought. Suddenly, she spoke. Her voice was sad.

“Those summoning rings, they look similar to the ones the Exarch used for us, and for…”

Urianger interrupted. “Summoning heroes from across the realm.”

Alisaie’s hand moved to her chin. “But if he is responsible for this, what is going on at the tower?”

More summoning rings appeared. They increased in number and surrounded the group, producing many warriors with many factions. A paladin stepped forward. “We are…warriors of Light…here to..deliver this star from…destruction.”

Ryne readied herself. “Wherever there is conflict, use your enemies weakness against them.”

Thancred chuckled. He drew his gunblade and steeled himself. “Well, you go on and see what has become of our friend.”

Y’shtola drew her staff. “Would that you had someone that could manipulate the aether. I’ll stay to buy you time.”

Urianger drew a card. “Balance. You’ll need healing Magicks”

Alisaie shook her head and drew her rapier. “Oh, not this old game again. Of course I’ll stay and fight. Alphinaud! I am about to do a great many stupid and reckless things. Watch my back will you?”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened as he shook his head. He drew his grimore and looked to WoL with a smile. “And there you have it. We will hold them off. Take care of yourself, you hear?”

WoL nodded. “And don’t waste your energy. You all don’t have enough lives for this!” WoL turned to run as Alisaie wasted no time in taking out the group with Vermillion Scourge. WoL shook her head as she bolted down the path to the crystarium. She slowed her gate as she heard familiar moaning coming from a nearby tree. Raha lay next to an injured Beq Lugg. He whined in pain as his leg crackled under the pressure. WoL approached, her heart pounded with worry. “Raha! Beq Lugg! What happened?”

Before the exarch could speak, Beg Lugg began crying out. “It was my fault, it was all my fault. The ascian came for the crystals. He took the one infused with the blood. He can control the tower. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Raha placed his hand and the fae folk’s shoulder. “It is not the end. With your help we have sealed him within. EEUURGHH!” The exarch’s hand crackled again. “But, as you have guessed, the tower is quickly reaching it’s limits. I am afraid what will happen if he continues the summonings.”

“You must reach the tower. Please, leave me, I cannot hope to follow you in this state anyway…”

G’raha tia wiped the tears from the Nu mou’s face. “Thank you Beq Lugg, for everything. I will send someone for you as soon as I can.” Raha looked to WoL. “Let us go.”

The pair ran as fast as they could to the tower. As they approached the Exarch gate, they slowed their pace. The guard parted as they took in the sight of their beloved protectors looked worse for wear. A large knight stepped forward. He choked back his observations and addressed the pair.

“My lord! My apologies for the tattered state of things. We were unaware you were to be coming through.”

G’raha Tia steeled himself. His limbs crackled under the pressure. “It was unplanned. Please, a friend of mine, to whom I owe my life, is injured a short way from here. They are Nu mou and need aid. Could you…” Before the Miqote could finish a sharp voice of order cut through the air.

“You heard my lord! Squadron out! Group up for rescue and the rest of the lot stand defense!” The group saluted and dispersed. The Vii captain came close. Her glaves clinked at her sides. She glanced over the man she spent many years looking up to and her expression saddened.

WoL looked to Raha. He was silent, tongue tied. “Raha, if there is aught you would say, do it now. You know there…”

“Yes, I know.” The man took a deep breath and moved forward. He held his hand out to Lyna. She took the crystalline appendage in her own hands and held him tight.

“Why is it, that I feel with all my heart this is to be the last I see of you?” Her voice was thick with emotion, but her face was steel.

“I know not truly what lay ahead, but there are some things I want you to know. You, are a proud daughter of the crystarium. You are a proud daughter, that I am glad to have called my own. You have overcome much and more than I ever thought possible, and I am glad to have lived here all this time, with you by my side. You Lyna, have made me proud more than anyone, and I know you will carry on ever-strong.” The Exarch finished his statement with a small crack in his voice. Lyna tried with all her might to hide the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“You were always a mysterious man. That night you took me in, and every moment after, I fought my way up the ranks. I found the strength to continue the fight. I found a reason to fight, in the hopes that one day you might reveal your secrets and I remain unchanged In my views. I look at you know, breaking under the pressure of cracks formed well before my time, and I finally understand. We are but a piece in your life, I was but a piece, but to me, you were…are everything.” Lyna held the miqote’s hand tight one last time then gently let him go.

“Lyna I…” Raha moved forward, but she shook her head. With a sweet smile, she spoke.

“Go now, your people need you. It was a pleasure to serve you, to be…”

G’raha Tia moved to her side. His hand gripped the Vii’s tall shoulder as he smiled. “My beloved daughter.” He stole one last look at the tall woman and then beckoned to WoL. “Come, let us finish this.” WoL and the exarch made their way through the gate as Lyna stood stone still. Her shoulders shuddered as tears streamed their way down her face. She shook her emotions, resolve returning. She gripped her glaves and ran into the fray.

WoL and G’raha Tia made their way into the crystarium. They ran up to the tower and broke the outer seal. They entered and began their ascent. Newfound resolve entered the miqote as they climbed and climbed. Memories of the days of eld filled his mind. He watched as the young au ra scaled the tower fulms ahead of him. His archon research position disabling him from being at her side. He smiled even after his lungs smoldered with that burning sensation of overexertion. Higher and higher they climbed until they reached the last third of the tower. The exarch stumbled over the last step, his legs cracking to the point of breaking apart. He fell to the ground, yelps of pain escaping his lips as summoning circles surrounded them. WoL drew her rapier, defensively standing in front of him.

“No. You must go. I can do what I can…to hold them back. It was foolish of me to think I could be there by your side in the final fight in this state. I’m afraid there is naught much else I have left to offer.”

WoL turned sharply. “But!?”

“No, do not think of me as giving up, I was never one…to show my hand prematurely.” The exarch pulled himself up with the help of his staff. More and more summonings erupted from the ground as the specters began to gain form. “Now! Run!” WoL darted for the last set of stairs as the specters charged her. “BREAK!” The exarch slammed his staff into the ground. The crystal floor beneath him pulsed with energy as the specters became bound, their souls became tied to the floor. With a flick of his ears, the exarch grinned. His final act was yet to come.

WoL ascended the final steps. The starshower was directly visible from the King’s throne. Elidibus held the transfer crystal high as he provoked more summonings. The tower strained from over-exertion.

“Ah, so you finally came. Provoking warriors from other shards in their incomplete forms seems to be doing the trick, but you will need something special. You have proven your worth, and your ability to be a thorn in my side. I am elidibus, my duty is my own. Wait, what was my duty? My role?”

WoL approached the ascian. He lowered his hand as confusion overtook his senses. “Why not speak with your own voice? Why not act of your own accord. Your brethren are gone, they are but memories, cherish them, and move forward. Mayhap build from them.”

“No! I will bring them back! As emissary of Zodiark I will resurrect them! I will see their dreams to their end.” Elidibus raised the crystal to the sky once more. Energy surged from the tower as the ascian shed his human skin and beckoned the spectral warriors to his body. “Enter me warriors! Your power! My power! We Will see this dream to its end!” WoL anchored her body against the edge of the tower. Light exploded from the ascian and pierced the sky. A large aetherial bubble encased the arena. The au ra looked upon the entity before her. The Warrior of Light.

WoL drew her rapier. Summoning circles appeared around her. They felt warm, welcoming, familiar. Blue specters gathered by her side. Her own prayers answered, she began the attack. Elidibus pulled no punches, striking down her comarades with ease. Her spectral paladin took the brunt of an attack while she unleashed her spellcast combo. The ascian primal began to drain the tower, sucking in its essence and preparing to unleash. The specters stacked, beckoning WoL to join. The paladin spread his wings as the dark knight called upon the free floating aether to weave an indestructible barrier. Blinding light spread across the sky. All darkness had been chased away. The sound of shattering barrier filled the air as one by one the specters called to aid WoL were erased. The energy subsided enough for the au ra to see. Her skin prickled from the raw aether she bathed in. She opened her eyes long enough to see her last moments. The Warrior of light sank his sword deep into her chest. Blood spewed from her mouth and dripped from her chest. With a sly smile, he slammed her to the ground. Her bones shattered and what air remained in her lungs scattered. The entity lowered himself to the ground, watching as the final sparks of life left her body. Her blood slowed to a crawl as its flow ceased. The emerald green glow faded from her eyes as she reached in vain toward the primal.

“Pathetic.” The Warrior of Light turned to the edge of the tower, the barrier now gone. “With this power, I can resurrect them. I can bring back my people, my friends, my family…” He held firm to the crystal in his hand. Slowly and shakily, he raised it skyward. Energy erupted behind him. A golden glow engulfed the Au ra. A tall, familiar hooded figure raised from the ground. Thirteen circles surrounded the one. The voices of the ancients filled the air. WoL’s Amaurotine crystals spread from her chest to each circle. More and more ancients filled their roles. The familiar hooded figure held his hands toward the au ra. Her wounds mended, her blood returned, her strength restored.

_“Herein I commit the chronicle of the traveler. Shepherd to the stars in the dark. Though the world would be sundered and our souls set adrift, where you walk, my dearest friend, fate shall surely follow. For yours is the fourteenth seat, the seat of Azem!”_

WoL stood strong at the center of the circle. The other figures faded, the last walked by her. His wave unmistakable. “Thank you, Emet-Selch” She drew her rapier once more. Poised for attack, she waited for her opening.

“So, you are a fragment of Azem then. Pity you would fall so far from your true self. I promise, you will return to me, you all will.” The warrior of light raised his sword in charge. Before WoL could move, a familiar tap resonated from the crystal.

“Enough! You have taken advantage of people and the tower far too long. Your dreams are long lost and your people doomed to be nothing more than memories. I will take your power, your soul, into the tower! I will use you for the betterment of the living!” G’raha Tia slammed the staff into the crystal floor once more. Warrior of light strained against the tug of the tower. The energy he shed as the tower groaned beneath them knocked the Exarch off his feet. WoL slid next to him, raising his staff, steadying him as the spell complete its course. Light engulfed the sky. It pierced the illusion of the starshower and washed away the remnants of the summoned specters. A white robed entity fell from the sky. He was smaller than the rest. On his knees, he remained bowed, defeated. G’raha Tia gasped for air as he recoiled from the cast. WoL edged closer to the ascian. His red mask edged upward. She took out the crystals from her pocket and handed them over. Each one had an intricate design, memories, even his on.

“I…I remember now. I was the one chosen to be the voice of the people, the heart of Zodiark.” He turned the crystals in his hands, holding them close to his chest. WoL bent down. He seemed so harmless, so childlike. Her heart sank when she realized the responsibility pushed upon him was similar to her own. “Even after I sacrificed myself to become Zodiark’s heart, the people remained divided. They needed me, Elidibus, so I separated myself from Zodiark. This…I remember…after all this time.” His form began to fade away. He held the crystals to his chest tighter. The pitch in his voice rose as emotion poured forth. “The rains have ceased and we are graced with another beautiful day, but you are not here to see it.” The ascian looked up. His last view to be the au ra who peered at him, looked at him as an equal. “Stay strong, keep the faith. At duty’s end we will meet again. We will. We will.” He faded away before her eyes. She stood and looked back to the Exarch. His own form deteriorated in a similar manner. He walked forward, standing tall for the first time since the tower began to devour him.

“Do not look at me so, I said when all was said and done, I would ask a favor of you.” His ruby eyes glowed as the crackling sound of the crystals put pressure to his words. He stood ilms away as he placed his hand upon the Au Ra’s shoulder. “Would, you…would you please take me on your next adventure?” He lowered his hand to his robe and pulled out his soul crystal. With a smile from the Au Ra’s understanding he pulled his hood over his face and walked to the center of the room. “Whatever is to become of me, my body shall remain here, everwatching over the crystarium and her people until the tower itself is no more. Thank you, my friend.” With one last breath, the crystal overtook his body. Tears streamed down the Au Ra’s cheeks as she felt the life leave his body. The warm glow of the crystal resting safely in her pouch gave her hope. Footsteps approached from behind her. She recognized them instantly. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned around to face them. Bittersweet emotions filled the arena as everyone took their last looks upon G’raha Tia, the crystal Exarch, and began their descent. With the battle won, and the first saved once more, they prepared for their return trip home. With each and every scion tying up loose ends and final preparations in order, everyone made their way to the ocular one last time. With memories imbued and souls attached, WoL tucked them gently away in her pouch and bid Beq Lugg farewell. She took a deep breath and stepped through the mirror. Her final steps were nearly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly already written. Posting will be the hold up. Follows the storyline closely, verbatim in some places. Some things may be a bit out of order, tis just how I experienced them.
> 
> Later chapters are written in your standard-ish format. I do plan on doing an overhaul of the earlier ones at some point in the near future.


End file.
